To Hell And Back
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 12 year old Alexandra Russo, 9 year old Max, 7 year old Ramona & 14 year old Justin are all wizards. When a tornado destroys their Manhattan home & kills their best friends Harper, Zeke & their other friends from school, they can't handle it so the Russo family moves to District 13, which the headmaster of Wiztech appoints them to. What will happen? Banner made by Elena Rain!
1. The Hunger Games

**Ramona is Joey King from Ramona and Beezus.**

**Chapter 1**

"ALEX!" Theresa Russo shouts from the bottom of the stairs, leading up to the bedrooms.

"Ya?" 12 year old Alex Russo calls back sleepily.

"You're going to be late for school." Theresa sighs hearing Alex groan and move around her purple bedroom. Theresa turns to the living room to see her 14 year old son Justin, her 9 year old son Max and 7 year old daughter Ramona, all sitting on the couches waiting for the 12 year old.

Max is wearing an orange t-shirt and under the t-shirt is a grey and green thin shirt, if they are joined as one... why yes they are. Max is also wearing blue jeans and black running shoes.

Justin is wearing a blue dress shirt with a black vest. His black hair is sticking up, making it natural. He is also wearing black jeans and blue running shoes.

Ramona is wearing a grey t-shirt that says _Think Before You Do!_, Alex's old blue jeans that she rolled up and grey running shoes. Ramona's blonde hair goes to her shoulders and she has blue eyes just like Justin while Max and Alex have brown eyes. Jerry has blue eyes while Theresa has brown.

There is a thump on the stairs and Alex merges wearing a green, pink, yellow, black, purple and light blue shirt that goes to her knees and jean capris that goes to her ankles. She has green running shoes on her feet and the crown necklace that she got for Christmas. Alex black hair is straight and she has a hairclip holding her bangs to the left side of her head. Her hair goes an inch below her shoulders. To top is off Alex is wearing a purple ring on her middle finger, which she got from Ramona.

"Where's your wand?" Justin asks pointing to his wand that is in his inside pocket of his vest. Max's wand is in his jeans pocket and Ramona has her training wand in the waistband of her jeans. For American wizards, your powers come in between the ages of 8 and 10. Alex's powers came in at 9 as Justin's came in at 8 and Max's came in just that year.

"Here." Alex stand on one foot and lifts her left leg and lifts her capris slightly so they can see her wand in her shoes, hidden from view by her sock and capris.

"Good spot." Theresa smiles at her oldest daughter as she fixes her purple t-shirt.

"Thanks mom." Theresa passes Alex her backpack and raincoat.

Alex looks outside to see lightning and rain mixed with hail.

"Can't we take the day off? It's a thunderstorm, there's rain and hail." Alex asks.

"No. Go to school." Alex groans as she puts her coat on and walks out of the house.

Outside Alex takes Ramona's hand as each person puts their hoods up. The four Russo kids make their way to the subway where it will take them to their school... Tribeca Prep. Ramona is in Grade 2, Max is in Grade 4, Alex is in Grade 7 and Justin is in Grade 9.

Since it is getting close to the end of September, the temperatures are getting colder and a warm front is coming into Manhattan, New York.

As they arrive to their school, Alex walks Max and Ramona to the public school side of the school, downstairs as Justin goes upstairs to his first class and his locker.

Alex drops Ramona and Max at their classes as Alex goes to her's.

At Alex's locker she sees her best friend Harper Finkle.

"Hey Harp." Alex smiles take her soaked coat and bag off before opening her locker and throwing them in.

"We have a tornado watch." Harper informs Alex, "All of Manhattan has it."

"Huh?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"There's a tornado wat..." Harper trains off as the ground begins to shake.

"What's that?" Alex looks around her as she closes her locker.

"EVERYONE GET UNDER DESKS AND STAY AWAY FROM WINDOWS! THERE'S A TORNADO COMING STRAIGHT FOR THE SCHOOL!" Principal Laritate announces over the PA system.

"RAMONA!" Alex takes off running to Ramona's classroom as Harper screams after her before running into their Grade 7 classroom.

Alex slams open the Grade 2 classroom and looks at Ramona's desk to see her crying. Alex rushes over to her and ducks under her little sister's desk and hugs her close.

What the two girls don't know is Justin is doing the same with Max.

Just then the windows smash, which causes screams. As much as Alex wants to panic she needs to stay calm and to focus on Ramona.

Alex takes a breath and does something she is going to regret. She flashes her and Ramona to their apartment on Waverly Place.

The two girls look at their apartment to see it is completely destroyed.

"MOM! DAD!" Alex screams getting up, pulling Ramona with her.

The two girls let their tears fall seeing bricks everywhere along with their used to be living room on fire.

"ALEX!" Alex covers Ramona's mouth.

"Mom?"

"ALEX!" Alex runs to where she heard Theresa's voice and begins to move the bricks with Ramona's help. Once they removed the bricks they help Theresa into the sitting position.

"Where's dad?" Alex asks helping Theresa out of the pile of bricks.

"We hid under the table." Theresa answers weakly as Alex begins to uncover the table.

Once the table is uncovered, Alex pushes the table off and sees Jerry's weak smile.

Jerry climbs out as the sky begins to turn blue. Alex wipes her tears.

"I'm going to see if Justin and Max are ok." Alex's bottom lip trembles as she spoke.

"Ok. We will stay here and keep Ramona with us." Jerry takes Alex's face in his hands, "They are perfectly fine. I know they are fine."

"I used magic in front of mortals, daddy." Jerry nods.

"I know. And it's fine. You saved yourself, Ramona and me and mom. It's fine. Now go get the boys."

Alex takes a breath and flashes back to the school.

Alex stands in front of the school and closes her eyes. The school is in ruins and there is a fire in the spot where the Grade 8 class was. To top it off the second floor is caving in where the computer lab was.

Alex reopens her eyes and begins to walk to where Max's class is. Alex kicks open the door and walks into the classroom.

"MAX?" Alex calls into the classroom that has bricks all over the floor.

"ALEX!" Alex steps over the bricks and glass to the spot where she heard Max call for her.

"Max?"

"Alex! Justin and I are right here! We can't reach our wands." Max cries. Alex keeps talking to him as she removes bricks.

"Max, is Justin ok?" Alex asks Max.

"Ya. He fine, he's just knocked out. He's breathing fine like he is sleeping." Alex nods sighing in relief.

"Thank god." Alex pushes off the final brick off of Max's desk and tries to push, "Max, I need you to push with me. Push the desk off of you."

"Ok." Alex hears Max move underneath and he counts to three. At three, the 12 and 9 year olds push the desk.

"I'll help." Alex hears Justin's tired voice, "Ok. On three." Justin counts to three and they push the desk again.

The desk moves and Alex and Justin hold it high enough for Max to crawl out. Then Max holds it with Alex and Justin crawls out.

"What happened?" Justin asks looking around.

"A tornado." Alex answers, "I ran to Ramona's classroom and we flashed out to the house. It's gone but mom and dad are ok. Then I flashed here and helped you two. Now I need to see if Harper is ok..."

"Alex." Justin stops her before Alex could run to her classroom, "Everyone is gone. There are no survivors."

"What?" Alex whispers as tears fill her eyes.

"With this amount of damage, no one survives."

"But we did." Alex argues, "You and Max survived under the desk. Mom and dad survived under the table..."

"Go look then. I'm taking us home. Look for only Harper and Zeke." Alex nods knowing Justin is hoping that Harper and Zeke are alive.

Justin flashes him and Max home as Alex runs to her classroom.

"HARPER!" Alex screams at the top of her voice and she tries to push the destroyed door out of her way. When that doesn't work, Alex climbs through the small gap between the door and the wall. Alex gets through and lands on a desk that the strong wind pushed against the door, "Harper!" Alex calls again.

Alex listens silently for any movement or any sound of breathing... none.

"Harper..." Alex lets her tears fall as she climbs out of the classroom and carefully climbs the stairs to the second floor. At the top Alex looks to find herself overlooking Manhattan. Everything is in ruins, rubble and on fire.

There is no second floor. With one last look, Alex flashes herself home.

She immediately walks into Theresa's arms and begins to sob.

Manhattan, New York doesn't exist anymore.

**Please review. Oh, and the type of tornado that can destroy a full town to the way I described is an F4.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Go look then. I'm taking us home. Look for only Harper and Zeke." Alex nods knowing Justin is hoping that Harper and Zeke are alive._

_Justin flashes him and Max home as Alex runs to her classroom._

"_HARPER!" Alex screams at the top of her voice and she tries to push the destroyed door out of her way. When that doesn't work, Alex climbs through the small gap between the door and the wall. Alex gets through and lands on a desk that the strong wind pushed, "Harper!" Alex calls again._

_Alex listens silently for any movement or any sound of breathing... none._

"_Harper..." Alex lets her tears fall as she climbs out of the classroom and carefully climbs the stairs to the second floor. At the top Alex looks to find herself overlooking Manhattan. Everything is in ruins, rubble and on fire._

_There is no second floor. With one last look, Alex flashes herself home._

_She immediately walks into Theresa's arms and begins to sob._

_Manhattan, New York doesn't exist anymore._

_Now:_

"Justin, flash us to Wiztech." Jerry orders is son sadly, "When help comes, we are not going to be here." Jerry pulls Max and Ramona to him as Theresa pulls Alex to Jerry and just like that, they are standing in Wiztech.

Everyone's faces are covered in cuts, forming bruises and blood. Their clothes are ripped and destroyed.

Jerry leads them silently to the kids Headmaster if Wiztech's office.

Jerry knocks on the door and the door opens. The headmaster is a long white beard and dressed in purple robes.

"Hello Jerry, what happened?" The headmaster asks.

"Or home was destroyed by a tornado. Everyone in the city was killed." Jerry answers as Alex buries her face in Theresa's chest crying. Ramona and Max both bury their faces into Jerry's chest crying as well. Justin lets his tears fall with Jerry and Theresa.

"Come in." The Russo family walks into the office and sits down on the chairs. Ramona and Max are sitting on Jerry's lap as Alex sits on Theresa's. After all, there are only 3 chairs.

"Professor Crumbs, please tell us you know where we can live." Justin begs, "Dad can teach us magic."

Professor Crumbs sighs knowing they can't live in New York anymore.

"I know one place. But they are different... REALLY different." Crumbs starts.

"We'll take it." Jerry and Theresa answers as one.

"Ok." Crumbs nods and hands them a picture of the area, "They do not know magic exists. The President, his name is President Snow, is an ex-wizard. I will notify him you are coming." Crumbs turns to his computer and uses Skype. Immediately Snow answers.

"Yes Crumbs?" The Russo family hears Snow's voice.

"I am sending the Russo family to Panem." Crumbs answers.

"May I ask why?"

"Manhattan, New York got destroyed by a tornado."

"May I see the family?" Crumbs turns the computer to face the crying family.

"The blonde haired little girl is Ramona. The youngest boy is Max. The father's name is Jerry. The oldest boy is Justin. The mother's name is Theresa. And finally, the brown haired girl is Alex." As Crumb said each name, the person waved.

"Nice to meet you Russo family. My name is Coriolanus Snow." Snow gives the family a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Everyone but Alex greets. Alex is too busy sobbing.

"I would love for all of you to come live in Panem. I will come to Wiztech to pick you up after I get your home ready for you. Now, for clothes, I will bring you to the Capitol and take you shopping."

And family agrees and for 3 days they stay at Wiztech and Crumbs gives Jerry a copy to each spell book that needs to be learned. Good thing Crumbs cancelled the family wizard thing and is giving Justin and Alex their full powers when they turn 17. Ramona and Max will get their full powers when they turn 17 as well.

~A&K~

March arrives and Alex is walking home from school. It has been 6 months since that F4 tornado destroyed her Manhattan home and it turns out it killed everyone there. There were no survivors.

Snow bought the Russo family clothes, entertainment and everything they need for their District 13 home. From what Snow told them is District 13 is a new District in Panem and is better off than the other Districts that he is trying to help.

Alex opens the door to her home, which is near the electric fence leading to a forest that Alex made a treehouse in.

"Mom, I'm home!" Alex calls taking her shoes off and putting her backpack on the ground.

"Hey baby girl." Theresa smiles walking to her from the kitchen, where she is making chicken burgers.

"My teacher was talking weird today." Alex gives Theresa a hug before the mother and daughter sits down on the stools in the kitchen.

"What was she talking about?"

"Something about a Hunger Games. Something on how it's our first year on having our names in and we could be drawn to compete."

"Did you ask what a Hunger Games is?" Alex nods.

"It's a fight to the death."

~K&A~

16 year old Katniss Everdeen walks in the forest at 5pm. Katniss has grey eyes and brown hair, which is in a side braid. She is wearing brown boots, jeans and a brown coat. In her hand is a bow and on her back is a bag of arrows.

Katniss walks into a clearing and hides behind a tree when hearing a twig snap. She looks around the tree in time to see two girls, one with dark brown hair and the other with light brown, clearly is the true colour.

"That's my treehouse." The older one of the two girls smiles pointing up. Katniss looks up to see there is a treehouse with a rope ladder.

"How did mom and dad agree to this?" The young one asks.

"Ramona, mom and dad don't know." The young one, Ramona, looks at the older one shocked, but not too much.

"Alex, just because we are wizards, doesn't mean you can use magic 24/7."

"Ramona, magic is supposed to be used." Alex rolls her eyes and gets Ramona to climb up the ladder. Once the two girls are in the treehouse, Katniss stares at the treehouse confused.

Ramona said they are wizards with magic. Are they joking around?

Katniss stands there thinking, not knowing for how long.

2 hours later, Katniss is still thinking and staring at the treehouse.

"Hey!" Katniss jumps and looks in front of her to see the young girl... Ramona.

Not even a second later Alex pops out of nowhere.

Alex looks at Katniss, and Katniss stares back.

"Oh shit." Katniss watches as Alex tries to hide a red stick thing with a crystal thing at the top, without her knowing, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Katniss asks her in return.

"I'm Ramona Russo!" Ramona smiles happily. Alex smacks her forehead.

"Ramona, mom told you over and over again not to talk to strangers."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." Katniss gives them a weak smile.

"She's not a stranger anymore." Ramona smirks at her older sister.

"Maybe I should stop teaching you my scheming ways and stop including you in my pranks on Justin and Max..." Alex rolls her eyes and looks at Katniss, "I'm Alex Russo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The Russo siblings reply as one.

"So what did you see?" Ramona asks Katniss.

"All I saw was one minute you both were in the treehouse then the next standing in front of me." Katniss answers, "And I heard you both talking about you being wizards and have magic."

Alex and Ramona looks at each other.

"Guess you need to come with us." Ramona and Alex grab Katniss' hands. One minute Katniss is standing in the forest, the next she is in a house that is all shiny and new.

"MOM!" Alex calls into the house as she takes her shoes and coat off, hanging her coat up. Ramona hands Alex her grey coat and kicks her shoes off before running full speed out of the room.

"What did you do this time Alex?" A lady with brown hair and brown eyes walks in from a different room.

"She knows we're wizards." Alex points at Katniss and tries to run of the room but the lady grabs Alex's arm stopping her mid run.

"Ah... eh...uh... ALEX!" A man groans walking over, "How many times do we have to go over this? Do. Not. Use. Magic. In. Front. Of. Mortals!"

Alex shrugs her shoulders and looks at Katniss.

"Katniss, that's my dad Jerry." Alex points at Jerry, "And that's my mom Theresa. It's only my siblings and I who are wizards. Dad gave up his powers to marry mom. Can Katniss stay for dinner?" Alex fills Katniss in and asks Theresa, "That way I can tell Katniss the 'rules' of knowing about wizardry."

"Yup. It's nice meeting you Katniss." Theresa waves and walks back into the room she was in with Jerry at her side.

Alex looks at Katniss with a happy smile.

"And that's how you get out of trouble." Alex then tilts her head to the right, "Why do you have a bow and arrows? You're not a murderer are you?"

"No." Katniss rolls her eyes taking her boots off and putting down her bow and arrows, then taking her coat off and hanging it up next to Ramona's and Alex's.

"Then what are they for?"

"Hunting." Alex looks at Katniss like she grew an extra head, "Every District is poor and have to go hunting."

"We don't have to go hunting..." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"What District is this?"

"13..."

Katniss' eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open.

"What?"

"Snow said it's a new District..."

"No." Katniss shakes her head, "District 13 was destroyed because of rebelling 13 years ago..."

"Huh?"

"The Hunger Games."

"That's the fight to the death thingy right?"

"Are you stupid?"

"No. I'm not from here." Alex crosses her eyes and glares, "I am not stupid."

"I'm sorry Alex." Katniss apologies, "I didn't know."

Alex rolls her eyes and walks down the hall leaving Katniss standing at the door.

Alex reaching the door at the end of the hall and turns around.

"Are you coming?" Alex asks looking at Katniss.

"Ya." Katniss follows Alex and the two girls' walks into the room after Alex opens the door.

"This is our wizard lair." Alex explains closing the door after Katniss enters, "And I understand that you thought that because I don't really know what that Hunger Games thing is. All I know is it is a fight to the death. My teacher talked about it in school today saying we have our names entered once this year."

"You're 12 years old?" Alex nods leading Katniss to the couch in the corner of the room.

"Yup. How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Alex stays silent as Katniss looks around the room filled with potion ingredients, books, pictures of each child growing up, a chalkboard, notebooks on different shelves, and a different door that changes colours.

On the wall where the door that changes colours are pictures of the guy named Justin, plus it says _Justin __Vincenzo Pepé Russo_ in big letters above the pictures.

On the wall at the door leading out are pictures of a guy named Max. Above the pictures it says _Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo_.

On the wall where it is bare there are pictures of Ramona on one side of the wall. On Ramona's half it says _Ramona Anastasia Russo_. On the other side there are pictures of Alex. On Alex's side is says _Alexandra Margarita Russo_.

"You can look at the pictures if you like." Alex gives Katniss a smile as Katniss stands up and looks at the 14 pictures of Justin, each one showing a new year. She then moves and looks at the 9 pictures of Max, then 7 of Ramona. Finally Katniss lands on Alex's 12 pictures.

There is a picture of Alex in a button up light purple t-shirt, blue jean shorts and her brown hair in a ponytail and her big brown eyes shining.

"How old are you in this?" Katniss asks. Alex gets up and looks.

"I was 7." Alex answers.

"What was going on?" Katniss asks looking at the other ones of her from when she was first born to now.

"School play."

"Where were you living before moving here?"

"Manhattan, New York." Alex whispers feeling tears fill her eyes. Katniss seeing this and pulls her into a hug... surprisingly, "There was a tornado and it destroyed the city, killing everyone. Mom and dad almost died. Max and Justin were close to it. I used magic to save me and Ramona..." Alex lets out a sob and Katniss just hugs her close, rubbing her back.

Katniss and Alex may not know each other well, but it is a start of a friendship.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_How old are you in this?" Katniss asks. Alex gets up and looks._

"_I was 7." Alex answers._

"_What was going on?" Katniss asks looking at the other ones of her from when she was first born to now._

"_School play."_

"_Where were you living before moving here?"_

"_Manhattan, New York." Alex whispers feeling tears fill her eyes. Katniss seeing this and pulls her into a hug... surprisingly, "There was a tornado and it destroyed the city, killing everyone. Mom and dad almost died. Max and Justin were close to it. I used magic to save me and Ramona..." Alex lets out a sob and Katniss just hugs her close, rubbing her back._

_Katniss and Alex may not know each other well, but it is a start of a friendship._

_Now:_

After Alex finished crying and it has been an hour later, Alex fills Katniss in on the 'rules' of wizardry. Alex informs Katniss that she can't tell anyone anything and she's not allowed to use magic in front of mortals... also known as non magic people.

In return Katniss tells Alex about the Hunger Games. She tells her that when you are 12, your name will be in it once, then twice when you 13, then 14 is three times, 15 is four, 16 is five, 17 is six and 18 is seven. You can keep entering your name if you are really desperate to win food.

Alex tells Katniss everything Snow told the family and how they have a lot of food. It is because Snow is giving them food because of Crumbs.

"How does Snow know Crumbs?" Katniss asks.

"Snow is an ex-wizard." Alex answers.

"And Snow and Crumbs are brothers." Alex and Katniss looks at the door to see Justin, Max and Ramona.

"How?" Alex asks.

"Alex, you know wizardry and magic. Crumbs casted a spell on Snow."

"To make him look younger and his real age won't take full effect." Alex concludes.

"Yes." Justin nods.

"So if Crumbs knows about the Hunger Games, why did he send us here?"

"I don't know..." Justin whispers.

"Anyway, Katniss, that one with the black hair is Justin. The other one is Max. Justin is 14, Max is 9, I'm 12 and Ramona is 7." Alex introduces, "Guys, this is Katniss Everdeen and she is 16."

"Are you from this District?" Max asks shaking Katniss' hand.

"No. I'm from District 12." Katniss answers.

"The mining District." Justin smiles.

"Huh?" Ramona, Max and Alex looks at Justin confused.

"District 1 is the luxury District. District 2 is masonry. District 3 is technology. District 4 is fishing. District 5 is power. District 6 is transportation. District 7 is lumber. District 8 is textiles. District 9 is grain. District 10 is livestock. District 11 is agriculture. District 12 is mining. Finally, our District, District 13 is graphite mining and nuclear." The 12, 9 and 7 year olds just stares at Justin completely lost.

"What is the name of the language he just spoke in?" Alex asks her little brother and sister.

"Nerd. The language of the nerds." Max scratches his head.

"Mr. Know-It-Alls." Ramona rolls her eyes and sits down on Alex's lap, her light brown hair bouncing.

"Ramona?" Katniss asks.

"Ya?" Ramona looks at the 16 year old.

"Is your hair dyed?"

"No. This is my natural. My blonde hair was dyed."

"Why was it dyed blonde?"

"Alex did it." Alex blushes pretending to be innocent. Alex was putting blonde streaks in her hair and Ramona wanted some too, so she dyed her hair all blonde. It worked.

"KIDS! SUPPER!" Theresa calls and Justin, Max and Ramona take off running to the kitchen.

"Come on." Alex leads Katniss to the kitchen and both girls sit down.

~K&A~

Katniss arrives to her home in District 12. Alex flashed her to the forest at the fence of District 12. Katniss opens the door to her home, a rundown shack in her words.

"Where were you?" Katniss looks at the kitchen on her right to see her mom standing there with her arms crossed, glaring.

"Out." Katniss shrugs her shoulders. Katniss inwardly sighs; she had enough of her mom's depressed state. Yes, her father died when she was 11 years old. That was 5 years ago. Katniss had to take charge and lose being a kid. She had to do the cleaning, laundry, cooking and hunting.

"You are lucky I know how to cook and that we had food for dinner."

"It's a good thing I know how to hunt." Katniss narrows her eyes, "You know what? I'm going out and taking Prim with me."

Prim is Katniss' 12 year old sister. Prim's full name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim. Alex actually reminds Katniss of Prim in many ways.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere but here." Katniss walks into the bedroom on her left and picks up her sleeping little sister. And just like that, Katniss takes Prim and the two girls leave the house.

~A&K~

Katniss helps the now awake Prim through the fence of District 13, and then makes it through herself.

"Why are we here?" Prim asks sleepily since it is 9:30pm.

"You'll see." Katniss answers. Katniss picks Prim up and begins to walk to the Russo house.

Katniss knocks on the door and she hears the running of feet.

Suddenly there is a bang and a thump, followed by Alex's laugh.

"God Max. It's called stopping not crashing into the door." Alex laughs opening the door.

Katniss sees Alex's red face as she fights back her laugh.

"Hey Katniss." Alex bites her lip, her smile turning into a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Can we stay here?" Katniss asks. Alex nods and kicks Max in the side lightly, silently telling him to get up. Max gets to his feet as Katniss walks in with Prim in her arms. Katniss puts Prim on her feet, before taking off her coat and boots as Alex closes the door.

"MOM! DAD!" Alex shouts making Theresa and Jerry to immediately run to the front door.

"Alex, when you yell for us, you make us think there is danger..." Theresa starts, "Oh hi Katniss."

"Hello Mrs. Russo." Katniss forces a smile.

"Katniss, its Theresa." Theresa reminds the 16 year old.

"Sorry." Theresa rolls her eyes.

"Who's this sweetie?" Theresa walks forward and kneels down in front of Prim.

"This is my little 12 year old sister Primrose. We call her Prim."

"Hello Prim. My name is Theresa. That man," Theresa points to Jerry, "Is my husband Jerry. This boy." She points to Max, "Is my 9 year old son Max. This is my 12 year old Alex." Theresa points at Alex, "The other girl, who is sleeping, is my 7 year old daughter Ramona. The other boy, who is on his laptop, is my 14 year old son Justin."

"Hi." Prim forces a shy smile. Alex sees through it.

"Mom, can they sleepover?" Alex cuts in.

"Alex, it's rude to interrupt." Jerry scowls his daughter. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Ya, ya, ya. Prim's tired." Alex points out.

"Oh yes. You both can sleep in Alex's room. Alex has to go to bed because she has school in the morning." Theresa stands up again as Max skips off to him room without being told.

Alex groans and stares at Theresa and Jerry.

"Do I have too..?" Alex whines.

"Yes."

"Damn it."

"LANGUAGE!" Jerry snaps.

"Daddy? Did you have your hot chocolate yet?" Alex asks sweetly.

"No."

"May I make you one?"

"Ok." Alex smirks and skips off to the kitchen as Katniss begins to laugh. Alex won that bedtime war.

"I'll show you to Alex's room." Theresa rolls her eyes as Jerry walks into the living room to watch TV happily.

"Ok." Katniss takes Prim's hand and Theresa leads them upstairs which is Alex's entire bedroom that she shares with Ramona. Theresa and Jerry have the basement to themselves while Max and Justin shares at the end of the hallway, across from the wizard lair.

In Alex's room, Katniss sees Ramona fast asleep in her bed on the right side of the room. On the left, Katniss sees Alex's bed, laptop, TV, Wii, cell phone, iPod and the three walls are painted purple. Ramona's side however is blue, has a TV, laptop, cell phone, iPod and a GameCube.

"I'll get Alex to bring up two sleeping bags." Theresa smiles, "Until then, Prim can sleep on Alex's bed." Theresa winks at Katniss, silently telling her that she is going to let Alex use magic.

"Ok. Go lay down sweetie." Katniss gets pushes Prim to the bed and as soon as Prim's head hits the pillow, she is out like a light.

Theresa leads Katniss back downstairs for a talk.

"I don't mind that you both are sleeping over but may I ask why?" Theresa asks after Katniss is sitting on the couch with Alex curled up in the lazy boy chair slowly falling asleep.

"Mom and I got into a huge fight. Mom's depressed because my dad died when I was 11 and Prim was 7. I love her, but for the last 5 years I lost my childhood." Katniss explains.

"Well when you need to escape you are welcomed to come here."

"Thank you Theresa. But why are you being so nice to me, mostly since you all only have known me for less than a day?"

"Well, over the few hours we have known you; we got to know who you are as a person. You are very kind and you need our help and a place to run to. Plus, we know you and Alex will become fast friends."

Theresa, Jerry and Katniss look over at Alex to see her fast asleep and snoring.

"Alex?" Jerry shakes Alex's arm.

"Who let the dragon loose?" Alex reacts and falls off the chair with a bang, "I think floors like me and Max..." Alex comments tiredly.

"Ally honey, can you use magic to make two beds in yours and Ramona's room for Katniss and Prim?" Theresa asks as Alex looks at Theresa cautiously.

"Let me get this straight. Earlier you both freaked at me for accidently using magic in front of Katniss. Now you are asking me to use magic in front of her?"

"Yes." Alex pretends to think about it.

"Ok." Alex gets off the floor and walks upstairs to her room, pulling out her wand in the process.

Alex flicks her wand and two beds appear.

"Wow." Alex jumps and looks at her bed to see Prim awake.

"Dang it!" Alex groans loudly, waking up Ramona.

"Did you use magic again Ally?" Ramona asks sitting up in her bed before her eyes widen in surprise, "Why's there that girl in here?"

The next thing Ramona finds out is Katniss, Theresa and Jerry walking in.

"That makes more sense. Katniss, is that your sister you were telling us about?"

"Yes Ramona." Katniss smiles before pulling Ramona into a hug.

Katniss looks at Alex's bed to see Prim staring at them in shock.

"Prim, the Russo's, besides Jerry and Theresa, are wizards. You cannot say a word to anyone." Katniss bites her lip not knowing how Prim is going to react.

When Katniss found out, she was in shock and surprised. But she accepted it quickly. In some way Katniss always knew there was some type of magic out there, but wizards... that was far stretched until Alex performed magic in front of her.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs used: I Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery and The Trouble With Girls by Scotty McCreery.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_The next thing Ramona finds out is Katniss, Theresa and Jerry walking in._

"_That makes more sense. Katniss, is that your sister you were telling us about?" _

"_Yes Ramona." Katniss smiles before pulling Ramona into a hug._

_Katniss looks at Alex's bed to see Prim staring at them in shock._

"_Prim, the Russo's, besides Jerry and Theresa, are wizards. You cannot say a word to anyone." Katniss bites her lip not knowing how Prim is going to react. _

_When Katniss found out, she was in shock and surprised. But she accepted it quickly. In some way Katniss always knew there was some type of magic out there, but wizards... that was far stretched until Alex performed magic in front of her._

_Now:_

"So you guys are wizards?" Prim asks slowly after Theresa turns the lamp on.

"Yes." Theresa answers, "Only Justin, Max, Alex and Ramona are." Prim nods and looks at Katniss.

"How do you know they won't hurt us?"

"They had more than one chance and yet they haven't." Katniss smiles, "Plus I ran into Ramona and Alex when I was hunting. They invited me to stay for dinner."

"That's why you didn't come home."

"Correct."

Prim's brown eyes shines as her blonde hair falls down her back in waves.

"That's so cool." Prim smiles, showing her teeth, "Magic does exist."

"Just like dad always told us."

Alex rubs her eyes tiredly and yawns.

"May I go to bed?" Alex looks over at Ramona to see her lying back down, fast asleep.

"Oh sorry." Katniss pats the bed at the end of Ramona's for Prim. After Prim is covered up and back to sleep quickly, Alex crawls into her bed as Katniss crawls into her's. The two girls fall to sleep and Theresa turns off the lamp after kissing Alex's forehead. Theresa and Jerry smiles at the four girls before going back downstairs.

~K&A~

The next morning, Katniss opens her eyes to see Alex and Ramona quietly yet quickly getting dressed. Ramona's hair is down and brushed. She is wearing a long blue t-shirt that goes to her thighs. She is wearing ripped jean capris, ankle socks and brown running shoes.

Alex's hair is straight and brushed, going to elbows. She is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, a beaded bracelet, jeans with converse and a grey hat on her head.

"Done?" Alex whispers to Ramona.

"Ya." Ramona whispers nodding. The two siblings tiptoe out of the room and down the stairs, not opening the curtains.

Katniss smiles knowing Alex and Ramona are normally hyper in the morning. But then something flashes into her mind. The reaping. That's in 2 weeks. In 2 weeks everyone's lives are going to turn upside down.

"MAX!" Katniss hears Alex scream, "GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY CHARMS!" Katniss hears footsteps run up the stairs and looks at them to see Max standing there smiling.

"Morning Katniss." Max waves before ducking under Alex's bed.

Not even a second later, Alex's feet is heard of the stairs before heavy breathing.

"Morning." Alex waves before smirking and grabbing the box of Lucky Charms from Max's hand after kneeling on the floor, "You really need a new hiding spot."

Alex then gets up off the floor and skips out of the room holding the box of cereal to her chest.

Katniss rolls her eyes, climbing out of bed as Max walks out of the room in his grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt, along with grey running shoes.

She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to hear a beautiful song play from a purple iPod.

Ramona is singing into a ladle as Alex is dancing as she eats her food and sings to the song.

(**Ramona**, _Alex_, _**Both**_)

**I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real.**

Alex eats the last spoonful of her cereal and begins to sing into her spoon.

_By the way my heart starts pounding  
When I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
Standing with my arms stretched open wide.  
_  
_**I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
**__Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
__**I love you this big**_

Katniss hears footsteps behind her and turns to see Theresa and Jerry slowly dancing and Max and Justin swinging side to side to the song._**  
**_  
_I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines.  
_  
**'Cause girl, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart  
**_**I know I look a little crazy**_**  
**_**Standing with my arms stretched all apart.**_

Alex and Ramona dances around the kitchen while singing not afraid to be silly and crazy.**  
**  
_**I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
**__Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
__**I love you this big  
**_  
_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
__**I love you this big**_  
_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
__**If I could, I would**_

_**I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
**__Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try__**  
**_  
_**I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
**__Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
__**I love you this big**_

The song ends and Alex and Ramona gives each other a high five.

"Sing _The Trouble With Girls_!" Max claps his hands.

"Ok." Alex skips over to her iPod and plays the song, "You want to join Katniss?"

"I don't know the song." Katniss bites her lip.

"That's fine. Come dance then." Ramona walks over to Katniss and takes her hand. As the song starts Ramona dances with Katniss as Alex sings the song since she is the only one that knows the words. Besides, it's by Scotty McCreery, her favourite singer from American Idol before the tornado turned the Russo family's lives upside down.

Katniss sees that Justin is wearing a red t-shirt and sandy brown jeans with red running shoes.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about 'em puzzle's me  
Spend my whole life tryin' to figure out just what dem' girls are all about  
The trouble with girls is there so dang pretty  
Everything about 'em does something to me  
Well I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
They hook you with one touch, and you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

Their sugar and spice and angel wings  
Their hell on wheels and tight blue jeans  
A summer night down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't change  
Their hard to find yea there's so many of 'em  
The way you hate that you already love 'em  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you could have gone up  
And just as you walk away you hear that sweet voice say... "Stay"

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
Their the perfect drug and I can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

At the end of the song, Alex begins to laugh.

"Ok kids, go to school. Katniss and Prim will be here when you get back." Jerry pushes his two girls out the door before Alex could complain.

The door closes and Theresa and Jerry begin to make their breakfast along with Prim's and Katniss'.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song used: Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams from Paramore.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_At the end of the song, Alex begins to laugh._

"_Ok kids, go to school. Katniss and Prim will be here when you get back." Jerry pushes his two girls out the door before Alex could complain._

_The door closes and Theresa and Jerry begin to make their breakfast along with Prim's and Katniss'._

_Now:_

Prim and Katniss finishes eating and Theresa takes them to her room. Theresa hands Katniss a pair of her jeans and t-shirt before taking them to Alex's and Ramona's room, where she lends Prim a pair of Alex's jeans and a t-shirt.

They get changed and Theresa tells them the rules of wizardry that she knows Alex may not have covered.

Katniss looks at the clock on the TV to see it is 4pm.

"MOM!" Katniss hears Alex call, "WE'RE HOME!"

~A&K~

Alex walks home from school listening to Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams from Paramore, on her iPod.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Alex sings dancing a little bit as Justin holds Ramona's and Max's hands as they laugh.

Alex opens the door of their home and kicks off her shoes.

"MOM!" Alex calls taking her bag and coat off, "WE'RE HOME!" Alex drops and bag and coat onto the floor and walks into the living room, beginning a game on her iPod after restarting the song.

Alex begins to sing to the song as she plays a game on Facebook.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back

Katniss and Prim stares at Alex smiling as Ramona, Max and Justin dances to the song. Alex doesn't notice at all.__

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Alex begins to dance in her seat with a smile on her face.__

Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I sink  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

Alex ends up dying in the game and groans before singing the chorus and updates her Facebook status: _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now

Justin, Max, Prim, Ramona and Katniss claps their hands making Alex jump.

"What?" Alex asks blushing.

"I could really use a wish right now." Prim sings smiling happily.

"Oh, you guys heard me singing and rapping?" Alex looks at Katniss pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yup. You're really good." Katniss smiles.

"Thanks. Let's play 20 questions."

Max grabs an empty bottle of pop and Alex spins it. It lands on Katniss.

"What's your favourite colour?" Justin asks.

"Green." Katniss smiles knowing this is only the start of the fun amusing game with harder questions to come.

~K&A~

At the end of 20 questions, Katniss, Prim, Alex, Ramona, Max and Justin got to know each other better.

Surprisingly Alex and Katniss have many similarities. Both girls are protective of their families, would do anything they can to save them, good at keeping secrets, they both love the colour green and would give up their lives to save the ones they love.

Katniss looks at Alex like a best friend and Alex looks at Katniss the same way.

~A&K~

It is now the day of the reaping, and over the week, Katniss and Prim stayed at Alex's house; their bond and friendship increasing to sister level. Katniss and Prim returned to District 12 on Wednesday, by Alex flashing them.

When they got home, their mom immediately grounded them and wouldn't let them leave the house.

Since it is reaping day, Prim woke up screaming. Katniss immediately pulled her into a hug, knowing Alex would be acting slightly calmer since she has no clue what's to come, but could be panicking.

Katniss and Prim gets dressed in dresses and their hands laced together.

~K&A~

With Alex, Alex is wearing a green dress that ends just below her knees. Ramona is wearing stripped dress that ends at her knees holding Theresa's hand tightly. Max is wearing blue dressed pants and a green button up shirt, holding Jerry's hand. Justin is wearing black dress pants and a button up blue t-shirt.

The Russo family arrives to the heart of District 13 and Alex sees a building named 'Hall of Justice'.

"Who is 12 and older?" A Peacekeeper asks.

Alex and Justin raise their hands.

"How old are you both?"

"I'm 14." Justin answers.

"I'm 12." Alex whispers scared. The guy nods and grabs their arms; putting Justin is the 14 year old line and Alex in the 12 year old line for checking in.

The two siblings' watches as the same Peacekeeper pushes the Russo family over with the other families.

"Come on up sweetie." Alex turns and sees a lady hold her hand out. Alex steps forward as the lady grabs her hand and pricks her finger, making Alex jump and whimper.

The lady presses Alex's finger in the sheet in front of her and used a scanner.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo. Good, now go to your 12 year old group." The lady shoos Alex off and Alex looks to see guys on the left side of her and the girls on the right. Each group goes in lines, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18. The 12 year olds are in front then 18 year olds are in the far back.

Alex walks over to the 12 year olds and goes the 3rd line from the front since the first two are full.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games." A lady walks on stage with grey hair and grey eyes. Alex looks up with fear in her eyes, "My name is Alma Coin and I am the President to District 13." Coin smiles, "Now I am going to skip the normal video that they show every year and just skip ahead to finding out which boy and girl are going to represent our District."

Coin looks at the crowd seeing fear in every person's eyes.

"Ok. Boys first." Alex watches as Coin walks to Alex's left where the guys are standing and pulls out a sheet of paper from the bowl.

Coin walks back to the mic stand and opens the sheet.

"The first tribute is... James Dane." Alex looks over to the guys' side to see James Dane is walking out of the 18 year old line.

Alex's eyes locks on Justin's.

'You ok?' Justin mouths.

Alex nods.

'They won't pick you.'

Alex gives Justin a small smile and looks at Coin to see her walking to the girls' side. She pulls out a name and walks over to the stand again.

"The female tribute is..." Coin opens the sheet, "Alexandra Russo."

Alex's eyes widen and tears fill her eyes. Every person turns to her and two Peacekeepers walks over to her and lifts her by her arms, carrying her to the stage. Alex stands at the stairs of the stage and Coin holds out her hand to her.

"Come on sweetie." Coin whispers. Alex takes Coin's hand terrified. Coin helps Alex up the stairs and keeps Alex close to her, "And here are our tributes. Shake hands." James takes Alex's hand in his and shakes her hand. Alex numbly does the same.

Coin takes Alex's hand and gently leads her inside the Hall of Justice with James following.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

_Coin walks back to the mic stand and opens the sheet._

"_The first tribute is... __James__ Dane." Alex looks over to the guys' side to see James Dane is walking out of the 18 year old line._

_Alex's eyes locks on Justin's._

'_You ok?' Justin mouths._

_Alex nods._

'_They won't pick you.' _

_Alex gives Justin a small smile and looks at Coin to see her walking to the girls' side. She pulls out a name and walks over to the stand again._

"_The female tribute is..." Coin opens the sheet, "Alexandra Russo."_

_Alex's eyes widen and tears fill her eyes. Every person turns to her and two Peacekeepers walks over to her and lifts her by her arms, carrying her to the stage. Alex stands at the stairs of the stage and Coin holds out her hand to her._

"_Come on sweetie." Coin whispers. Alex takes Coin's hand terrified. Coin helps Alex up the stairs and keeps Alex close to her, "And here are our tributes. Shake hands." James takes Alex's hand in his and shakes her hand. Alex numbly does the same._

_Coin takes Alex's hand and gently leads her inside the Hall of Justice with James following._

_Now:_

Coin opens a door after showing James to his room and lets Alex walk in first.

"So how old are you Alexandra?" Coin asks.

"It's Alex." Alex corrects.

"Sorry. So how old are you Alex?"

"I'm 12." Alex answers sitting down on the bed in the corner, and Coin sits down next to her.

"I'm 54." Coin smiles.

"42 years older?"

"Yes."

"That's cool." Alex smiles.

"So how are you feeling about being in the Games?"

"Scared." Alex frowns immediately and begins to fiddle with her fingers, "I... I don't want to do this." Tears fill Alex's brown eyes and to her surprise, Coin pulls her into a hug and lifts her so she is on her lap. Alex rests her head on Coin's shoulder letting her tears fall.

"Listen, no one but myself knows this, but I know Katniss Everdeen comes into our District." Coin confesses.

"Are you going to tell?" Alex asks nervously.

"No. I have no problem with it. But how do you know each other?"

"Uhm..."

"Snow told me you and your siblings are wizards."

"So you know?"

"Yes. Only I know out of the entire District."

"Oh..."

"Can you tell me?"

"Ramona and I have a treehouse in the woods."

"And Katniss was in the woods?"

"Yes." Alex answers hesitantly.

"Does she know your wizards?"

"Yes. Ramona and I kinda... flashed out of our treehouse and Katniss saw. We took her to our house and I told mom and dad."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Kinda." Coin looks down at the girl and tells her something that is important.

"Snow is your headmaster's brother. I'm their younger sister."

"What?" Alex whispers shocked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Crumbs is the oldest brother and Snow is the middle child."

"How can you be siblings if you all have different last names?"

"Snow killed my husband when I was 45. Instead of getting revenge, I made a deal with my brother. I would stop the rebelling at District 13 if he stops the Hunger Games for District 13. He agreed."

"So that's why District 13 is in the Hunger Games this year?" Coin nods.

"The first one after 13 years."

Alex looks down and not even a second later, the door opens. Alex looks at the door to see Ramona, Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry rush in.

"ALLY!" Ramona tackles Alex with a hug crying, "You have to win."

Alex holds back her tears, just hugging Ramona tightly to her. Max, Justin, Jerry and Theresa joins, even Coin hugs Alex tightly.

Soon the Peacekeepers walks in and Coin shoots them a glare.

"Back off." Coin snaps at them, as the Russo's break the hug and pulls away. Alex slips off Coin's lap and sits down next to her.

"The train is leaving." The leader of the Peacekeepers replies.

"It can wait. Let them have their moment. Just because she's the last one to have family come in, you want to cut her time down. I don't think so." The Peacekeepers walks out of the room and Coin stands up, "I'll stand guard. Have your moment."

Coin gives them a small smile and steps out, closing the door behind her.

"You have to win this Ally." Max whimpers, "You just have to."

Alex kneels down and hugs Max tightly.

"I will do my best Max." Alex whispers. Max sniffles and gives Alex his bracelet and puts it on her wrist.

The bracelet is blue, purple, black and white beads with fishing yarn. Alex made it for Max when he was 5 years old.

"Max..." Alex starts until she gets cut off by Max hugging her.

"I love you Alex. You have to win."

Before Alex could say anything, Ramona hugs her and takes off her necklace with her name on it. Ramona clips it around Alex's neck and kisses her cheek.

"I love you sis. Please win for us. We need you." Ramona lets a tear slip down her cheek and wraps her arms around Alex's neck.

"I will." Alex whispers kissing Ramona's cheek in return, before kissing her forehead then her nose, "I love you too."

Ramona and Alex breaks their hug before Alex stands up and Justin hugs her.

"Win. Please, you have to win." Justin whispers hugging Alex tightly. Justin takes off his silver watch that Jerry gave to him for his 10th birthday and puts it on Alex's left wrist, "I need that back when you come home." Justin teases, making Alex giggle.

"Ya, you need it for school." Alex laughs weakly as tears begins to fall. Justin hugs Alex tightly once more letting his emotions to be shown. Tears begin to fall before Justin breaks the hug and Theresa and Jerry hugs her.

"You have to come home to us honey." Theresa whispers hugging her oldest daughter tightly as she cries.

"Your mother is right Alex. We need you, and we need you at home. You have to win." Jerry agrees letting go of his emotions and just beginning to cry.

"I know." Alex lets more tears fall as she hugs her parents. Theresa takes off her family ring and puts it on Alex's right ring finger... it fits perfectly. Alex looks at the ring to see each name engraved on it. Under Jerry's name is a blue diamond, under Theresa's is green, under Justin's is red, under Alex's is crystal, under Max's is yellow and under Ramona's is pink.

Jerry takes off a locket he always wears and puts it around Alex's neck. Alex opens it to see a picture of him and Theresa at their wedding and on the other side is a picture of Justin, Max, Ramona and herself when Ramona was 5, Max was 7, Alex was 10 and Justin was 12.

Alex closes the locket and begins to sob.

"I... I can't. I can't do this." Jerry picks Alex off the ground and feels her legs wrap around his waist.

"You won't be able to use your wand or finger magic. But if you do in some dangers, it's ok. Don't make it noticeable. But just stay hidden. Just let everyone kill around you. Stay out of sight and out of mind." Jerry whispers.

"Ok daddy." Alex kisses Jerry's cheek and Jerry kisses her back.

The door opens and everyone looks to see Coin frowning.

"I'm afraid it's time to go. Don't worry, I will keep Alex safe." Coin whispers to them as she steps in and closes the door.

Coin sees Alex's red eyes and gently takes her out of Jerry's arms and hugs her close to her.

"I will do whatever I can to bring Alex back home to you." Coin promises the family.

"Thank you." Theresa whispers before hugging Alex tightly and kisses her quickly. Ramona, Max and Justin all gives Alex a hug with Jerry before they gets escorted out. Coin sighs and keeps her right arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders.

"Time to go." Coin takes Alex out of the room and to the train after picking up James.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song used- Lullaby by Nickelback.**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_You won't be able to use your wand or finger magic. But if you do in some dangers, it's ok. Don't make it noticeable. But just stay hidden. Just let everyone kill around you. Stay out of sight and out of mind." Jerry whispers._

"_Ok daddy." Alex kisses Jerry's cheek and Jerry kisses her back._

_The door opens and everyone looks to see Coin frowning._

"_I'm afraid it's time to go. Don't worry, I will keep Alex safe." Coin whispers to them as she steps in and closes the door._

_Coin sees Alex's red eyes and gently takes her out of Jerry's arms and hugs her close to her._

"_I will do whatever I can to bring Alex back home to you." Coin promises the family._

"_Thank you." Theresa whispers before hugging Alex tightly and kisses her quickly. Ramona, Max and Justin all gives Alex a hug with Jerry before they gets escorted out. Coin sighs and keeps her right arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders._

"_Time to go." Coin takes Alex out of the room and to the train after picking up James._

_Now:_

On the train, Coin keeps Alex close to her. Alex quietly hums a song that means a lot of her. It's _Lullaby_ by Nickelback. The week before Katniss and Prim went home to District 12, she wouldn't stop playing the song or singing it. Much to her surprise, Katniss caught on and memorized the song.

Alex begins to whispers the words thinking back to the first day she and Katniss heard the song together on YouTube.

_Flashback_

_Alex and Katniss are sitting together on the couch with Alex's laptop on her lap._

"_What's this?" Katniss asks looking at the screen._

"_YouTube?" Alex asks._

"_Ya."_

"_You can watch music videos to songs."_

"_That's cool."_

"_I know." Alex smiles._

"_So who are you going to look up?"_

"_Nickelback." Alex types in Nickelback in the search line and sees a new music video, "Ooo, Lullaby."_

_Alex hits it and listens to the song with Katniss._

_As the video ends Alex watches it over and over and over until she could sing along with it. Alex plays it once more and begins to sings the song word for word._

"_Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that  
Its never that bad  
Take it from someone whose been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on

Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

_At the end of the song, tears are in her eyes. The song is about how teenagers commit suicide due to bullying._

Alex begins to sing the same song under her breath.

Suddenly they arrive to a door and it opens. Alex looks up and looks around the room.

"This is where you will be coming for meals. Our District 13's mentor passed away 5 years ago so District 12's mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, is going to help both Districts." Coin informs them.

Almost as if on cue a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stumbles in clearly drunk.

Alex jumps and hides herself in Coin's side. Alex gets hit with a flashback.

_10 year old Alex walks down an alley close to her home, angry and hurt. She and her best friend Harper had a fight and to top it off, she and Justin got into a fight._

"_Why's a cute little girl like you doing down here in the dark?" Alex looks up to see a guy with blonde hair ask her, clearly drunk._

"_Uhm..." Alex whispers taking a step back scared, "I'm just going for a walk?"_

_The guy smirks._

"_I doubt that." Alex takes another step back but crashes into a body behind her. Alex turns around to see another drunk guy, but he has brown hair._

_The guy smirks as the blonde guy comes up behind her and grabs her arms. The brown haired guy grabs her legs and they begin to carry her further down the alley as Alex screams._

"_ALEX!" Alex hears Justin's and Jerry's screams._

"_DAD! JUSTIN!" Alex screams. Suddenly the brown haired guy's grip drops her feet and the blonde's grip lets go of her arms. Alex falls to the ground with a thud and her head hits the ground before she blacks out._

Alex whimpers remembering the memory and tears begins to fall.

~K&A~

Katniss sits on the train that is taking her to the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss sighs remembering how Prim's name was picked and Katniss offered herself as a replacement to save Prim.

Katniss watches as her mentor Haymitch stumbles in drunk.

Katniss hears a familiar whimper and turns around so fast you would think she would have whiplash.

"Alex?" Katniss whispers standing up. Katniss sees Alex's eyes dark, telling her that she's trapped in a memory. Katniss walks over, kneels down in front of Alex and puts her hands on her cheeks, "Alex, listen to my voice. It's Katniss." Katniss says softly.

Katniss watches as tears fall down Alex's face.

"Come on sweetie. Just listen to my voice. You can do this."

Katniss begins to sing _Lullaby_.

"_Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that  
Its never that bad  
Take it from someone whose been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_."

Katniss sings softly just staring at Alex.__

"_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_."

Katniss hears another whimper come from Alex's mouth as more tears fall fast and she begins to hyperventilate.__

"_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_."

Katniss closes her eyes feeling Alex beginning to calm down.__

"_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_."

Alex listens to Katniss' voice, singing the song. She wraps her arms around Katniss' neck and buries her face into her shoulder just listening to Katniss sing. Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's waist and rocks her side to sing still singing.__

"_Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on_."

Alex closes her eyes tightening her arms sniffling.__

"_Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_."

Katniss whispers the last two lines as she feels Alex relax so much that she fell asleep.__

"_Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_."

Katniss looks up at Coin to see her smile. She looks at the guy that just stared and watched, to see the look that scares her safety and Alex's... the look of death.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

_Alex closes her eyes tightening her arms sniffling._

"Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

_Katniss whispers the last two lines as she feels Alex relax so much that she fell asleep._

"Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

_Katniss looks up at Coin to see her smile. She looks at the guy that just stared and watched, to see the look that scares her safety and Alex's... the look of death._

_Now:_

The train arrives to the Capitol, and Coin gets Katniss to wake Alex up. Alex groans in Katniss' arms and shifts so her arms are around Katniss' neck and her forehead is resting against the older girl's neck.

"Come on Ally, it's time to wake up." Katniss tickles Alex's stomach, making her giggle and jerk back.

"No." Katniss continues to tickle Alex until Alex jumps out of her arms and sits cross legged on the ground. Alex's eyes are red with her eyes sparkling and she has a giant smile on her face.

Katniss vows in her mind that she will do everything she can to keep Alex alive.

"Come on Alex, time to go." Coin smiles at Alex and holds her hand out.

"Why?" Alex asks keeping her legs crossed as she puts her feet flat on the ground and stands up.

"We're at the Capitol now. You and James are in the penthouse with Katniss and Peeta." Coin explains.

"Who's Peeta?" Alex looks at Katniss.

"He's the male tribute from my District." Katniss explains as she stands up and kisses Alex's cheek, "I will see you later ok sweetie?"

"Ok. See you soon." Alex whispers as she gives Katniss a hug before she takes Coin's hand and Coin leads her and James off the train.

~A&K~

Alex sits down on the bed with James next to her after they got pampered and are wearing gowns.

"So how old are you?" James asks Alex looking at her.

"Uhm... twelve." Alex answers nervously, "How about you?"

"Fourteen." James smirks. Alex sees that look in James' eyes, "Do you know how to hunt and use weapons?"

"Uhh... no." Alex bites her lip.

"That's good. That means it's easier for me to kill you." Alex stares at James terrified.

"Do you know how to hunt?"

"I'm a Career. I'm trained for this." James eyes Alex and smirks greatly seeing her tremble and sees fear written all over her face.

"Hello District 13 tributes." A male's voice breaks out. Alex looks at the door to see a guy with black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes. The guy looks at Alex and smiles knowingly, "My name is Cinna and I work with both District 12 and 13 for interviews, the tribute parade and getting you guys ready for when you first go into the arena."

"My name is James Dane." James introduces.

"I'm Alex Russo." Alex says softly. Alex begins to play with her fingers. Cinna looks at Alex and sees the fear on her face and sadness in her brown eyes.

"I am going to get you both ready for the tribute parade. My team is getting the two District 12 tributes–" James cuts him off.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

"–Ready." Cinna finishes shooting a glare James.

"Will you stop cutting people off James?" Alex snaps.

"Shut the fuck up Russo." James pushes Alex off the bed and Alex lands on her wrist wrong, all of them hears a snap. Alex cries out in pain as Cinna rushes over and pulls her into his arms.

Alex bursts into tears as she buries her face into Cinna's shoulder. Cinna rubs her back and rocks her side to side. To his surprise, Alex begins to panic and hyperventilate.

"Come on Alex calm down." Cinna feels Alex tremble as she gasps for air, "Screw it." Cinna picks Alex up and carries her out the door and into Katniss' room. Earlier Coin told him if Alex panics or anything, take her to Katniss.

Cinna steps into Katniss' room and holds back his own fear as he sees Alex beginning to turn blue.

"Katniss?" Cinna calls. Katniss steps out from behind the curtain wearing the black suit for the tribute parade.

"Alex?" Katniss rushes over and takes Alex out of Cinna's arms. Cinna watches Alex relax in her arms and the tears begin to fall slower, "What happened Cinna?" Katniss asks rocking Alex side to side.

"James, the guy representing District 13, pushed her off the bed and she landed on her wrist wrong. It's broken." Katniss' eyes widen.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a Career. It means he is trained to kill." Katniss blinks and keeps rocking Alex side to side.

"Go get 13 ready. I will keep calming Alex. Then when you are done, I will come in with you to get Alex ready and to cast her wrist."

Cinna nods and heads out, leaving Alex and Katniss alone.

Katniss walks over to her bed and sits down on it before lifting Alex into her lap. Alex tucks her head under Katniss' chin as Katniss rocks them side to side humming.

Soon Alex calms to just sniffling before she falls asleep.

~K&A~

Cinna returns carrying Alex's outfit, makeup and casting supplies. He looks at the bed to see Alex fast asleep in Katniss' arms.

"How is she?" Cinna asks walking over.

"She's calmer now." Katniss smiles stroking Alex's hair soothingly.

"Good. I have different colours of casts." Cinna points to a white, purple, pink, green and blue casts, "Do you think you can wake Alex up?"

"Sure." Katniss rubs Alex's arm to bring her out of her sleep before Katniss begins to tickle her, "Alex sweetie time to wake up."

Alex's eyes snap open as she giggles and keeps her left arm close to her and pushes Katniss' hand away with her right.

Katniss stops tickling Alex and introduces her to Cinna.

"So Alex." Cinna smiles pulling up a chair, "I will have to do x-rays to see where your break is. Is that ok?" Alex nods and Cinna takes her to get a quick x-ray. After the x-ray, Cinna takes Alex back to Katniss' room and goes to get the x-ray. The door closes as Cinna leaves and Alex climbs into Katniss' lap.

"I can't do this." Alex whispers, "I don't know how to hunt. I don't know how to use a weapon. I don't know anything."

Katniss hugs Alex close to her and kisses her forehead over and over again.

"Sweetie, we will learn how to use weapons in the training center. It is obvious that you don't know how to. But you will learn to, and you have me here to help you."

Cinna arrives back shortly later and tells her that her wrist is cracked, not broken, on the right a little. All that it will take is 2 weeks in a cast and that's it. Alex ended up picking the purple cast and Cinna puts it on before Katniss helps Alex in her black long-sleeve dress with sparkles that glow red. Alex's high-heels are the same way and as soon as Alex put them on, she complained.

Alex's hair is put in breaded pigtails hanging down her back. Katniss laces Alex's right hand with her left and leads her out to the chariots. She helps Alex into the chariot, next to James before she kisses her cheek and climbs into her's next to Peeta.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Sweetie, we will learn how to use weapons in the training center. It is obvious that you don't know how to. But you will learn to, and you have me here to help you."_

_Cinna arrives back shortly later and tells her that her wrist is broken on the right a little. All that it will take is 2 weeks in a cast and that's it. Alex ended up picking the purple cast and Cinna puts it on before Katniss helps Alex in her black long-sleeve dress with sparkles that glow red. Alex's high-heels are the same way and as soon as Alex put them on, she complained._

_Alex's hair is put in breaded pigtails hanging down her back. Katniss laces Alex's right hand with her left and leads her out to the chariots. She helps Alex into the chariot, next to James before she kisses her cheek and climbs into her's next to Peeta._

_Now:_

Half way down the pathway, Alex's dress goes up in flames and swirls around her. Alex giggles and stops when James elbowed her.

"Shut up Russo." Alex narrows her eyes and stomps on his foot. James grabs his foot and falls off the carriage. Alex begins to laugh and looks up to see Katniss and Peeta looking at her amused. Katniss winks at Alex with a smile on her face. Alex looks at her happier just as James jumps on the carriage and pushes Alex off it. Alex lands on the ground with a thud and clenches her hands into fists as she sits up.

Alex narrows her eyes and fights to keep her magic under control and looks up at the stand to see Snow looking at her. Snow gives Alex a small nod followed by a small grin. Alex gets to her feet and walks to the carriage.

_James better watch his back..._

The fire around Alex goes out as Alex pulls herself on the slowing carriage. Alex shoots James a glare as Snow begins to speak.

"Welcome to the Tribute Parade. Over the next 2 and half weeks the tributes will be training in the training center. Then on April 6th the tributes will be having interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Finally the day after, they are heading into the arena." Snow smiles, "Tributes, may the odds ever be in your favour."

~K&A~

It is March 13th, 2013 as Alex walks into the training center with James, the day after the Tribute Parade.

Alex is wearing the black and red and white pants, jacket and t-shirt with her District number on the arms and on the back. Alex is standing next to a girl slightly taller than her with black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. The girl's hair is in pigtails.

Alex looks at the girl's sleeve of her jacket to see the number 11.

"District 11." Alex whispers to herself.

"Take off your jackets." The lady in the front orders them. The 26 tributes takes off their jackets and a guy comes around and takes them, putting them off to the side.

Alex looks to her right where James is standing. She looks to the left of the girl to see the girl's partner. Next to the guy are Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss feels someone's eyes on her and looks to see it's only Alex. Katniss gives Alex a small smile making Alex smile back at her. Katniss looks at Alex's left wrist, where the purple cast is noticeable. Only 3 people signed it: Cinna, Coin and Katniss.

Each person's message is seen.

**Have fun in the training center. Make the best of it. Just think of it as a game or gym class.**

**Cinna**

Be careful with your arm. Take it easy. Do not work yourself too hard. I know you are a fast learner when it comes to the task being hands on. How I know that is because I talked to your teacher. : )

Coin

_Do not worry about the Games. Just make the best of training and make it into a game. When the Games arrive on the 7__th__ of April, I will protect you. I will find you and keep you safe. I love you Alex; you're my second little sister since you are younger then Prim. : ) Plus, Max, Ramona and Justin are my first and second little brothers and Ramona is my third little sister. : D_

_Get better soon._

_Katniss_

"Now, each of you is going to get split up into groups for the first 3 days, and then you are on your own. There are 4 groups. District 1, 2 and 3, you are starting with the spears. District 4, 5 and 6, you are starting with the knives. District 7, 8, 9 and 10, you are starting with the gauntlet. Finally, District 11, 12 and 13 you are starting with the net climbing." The lady points to each station, "Any questions?"

Alex raises her right hand.

"13." The lady nods at her.

"What's your name?" Alex asks innocently. Katniss and Peeta bite her bottom lips to keep from smiling. Alex always asks questions that are off topic.

"Atala." Atala smiles at Alex's innocent question, "Now begin." Atala claps her hands together and everyone goes to their stations. Alex stays in her spot and Atala walks over to her, "Do you not know where you are going 13?"

"I do, but I was told to take it easy." Alex points at her cast.

"Ah yes. I was told." Atala pulls out her marker and writes a quick message, "I will train you personally for the next 2 weeks until your cast is off."

"The 27th?" Alex asks.

"Yes. On the 27th you will be training normally. On the 26th is your final private session."

"Ok." Atala leads Alex to a different station.

"Here we are going to build a fire. Tomorrow I will teach you how to blend yourself into your surroundings."

"Camouflage?"

"Yes." Atala nods as the two of them kneels down and Alex watches Atala closely as she makes a fire.

Once Atala's is burning, Alex starts her's. A few seconds later, Alex's is burning.

"You learn quickly." Atala states with a small smile.

"Thank you. And I learn better doing it." Alex smiles and starts another one without Atala watching her. Well, Atala does watch Alex, but doesn't say a word.

~A&K~

As they break for lunch, Alex is eating her ham and cheese sandwich as she sits against the wall looking at all the different stations.

"Hey." Alex looks to the left as Katniss sits down.

"Hey." Alex smiles.

"So private training with Atala huh?" Katniss smiles taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Ya. Until the 26th." Alex answers after swallowing.

"So do you know what you will be doing?"

"Today is building fires. Tomorrow is camouflaging." Katniss looks at Alex amused.

"Well, you catch on quickly."

"Thank you." Alex grins. Katniss kisses Alex's cheek before the two of them falls into a silence that is relaxing and calming.

After the two of them are done eating their sandwiches, apples, and other fruits. James, District 11 and Peeta all join them.

"So since 13 missed out on introductions, let's do it now." The girl gives Alex a small smile. They start with James, who is on Alex's right.

"I'm James from District 13 and I'm 14 years old." Jeremy sends a glare at the group, "I'm also a Career."

"I'm Peeta from District 12 and I'm 16 years old." Peeta gives the group a smile and glares at James.

"I'm Thresh from District 11 and I'm 18 years old." Thresh looks at Alex and gives her a soft smile.

"I'm Rue from District 11 and I'm 12 years old." Rue looks at the group nervously but smiles at Alex.

"I'm Katniss from District 12 and I'm 16 years old." Katniss glares at James but smiles at Rue, Alex, Peeta and Thresh.

"I'm Alex from District 13 and I'm 12 years old." Alex bites her lip and pulls her knees to her chest. Katniss wraps her right arms around Alex's shoulders and whispers to her.

"Don't make me tickle you." Katniss whispers teasingly.

Alex looks at Katniss and kisses her cheek.

"Please don't." Alex whispers.

"Ok fine." Katniss groans playfully.

Before anyone could comment Atala interrupts and everyone goes back to their stations.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Don't make me tickle you." Katniss whispers teasingly._

_Alex looks at Katniss and kisses her cheek._

"_Please don't." Alex whispers._

"_Ok fine." Katniss groans playfully._

_Before anyone could comment Atala interrupts and everyone goes back to their stations._

_Now:_

It is March 27th and Alex's cast is off. The message Atala wrote on Alex's cast was:

**Alex,**

**You are an amazing 12 year old and very brave. You were not afraid to ask me a question, completely off topic by the way, while everyone else was nervous. I know you and Katniss are best friends, I saw that interaction. Do not be surprised if the other tributes use that to their advantage.**

**I know you and Katniss will team up and make an alliance. You both are innocent and do not want to kill. If you both are separated, stay hidden. With my private training I give you, will help you. I do not want you to get killed or hurt, which is why I'm giving you the special training.**

**Good luck!**

**Atala**

Alex smiles remembering the 2 weeks of training she had with Atala. The two of them bonded and Atala did give her the help and tools she needed.

Alex did not use the net or the gauntlet... until now.

Alex stands in line with Rue, Katniss, Peeta, James and Thresh for the gauntlet.

Over the private time, Atala helped Alex scout the other tributes. Alex discovered that Clove never misses with throwing knives. Cato never misses with machetes and swords. Glimmer never misses with a bow and arrow. Marvel never misses with spears. The boy from District 3 is amazing with mines. The girl from District 5, Alex calls her Foxface, is amazing when using a stealth. Rue is amazing with a slingshot. Thresh is amazing with rocks. Peeta is amazing with spears, camouflage, and his strength. Katniss is amazing with her bow and arrow as well. James never misses when he uses a sword, spear or machete.

Atala discovered Alex is amazing with bow and arrows, spears and a sword.

Over the weekend, Atala got Alex to read a book of the different stations in the previous arenas and the different plants that are always in the arena.

Alex learned what the poisonous plants and berries are and what plants are edible.

"Your turn Russo." James snaps at Alex, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh." Alex runs at the at the gauntlet and jumps up on the first bench then begins to climb up, then steps on the final one. The trainers swings their foam sticks and Alex jumps to the other side. Alex lands on the balls of her feet and runs down to the ground again. Katniss gives Alex a high five as Alex stands behind her. James is the next one and ended up getting hit by the stick and has to restart.

The group kept doing the gauntlet until lunch and then after lunch they did the net.

Alex climbs up the net like it's a set of monkey bars. The Gamekeepers, Atala and the other tributes watches in shock with the trainers.

Alex is now on the ceiling and is making her way back. Alex grabs the bar and swings her feet through the net and wipes her sweaty hands on her pants as she hangs upside down. Alex grabs the bar again and starts over again until her feet are on the ground. Katniss, Rue, Thresh and Peeta clap their hands with Atala with smiles on their faces.

"Great work 13." Atala smiles at Alex, "I must say you are a natural at that net."

"Thank you Atala. I had to stop in the middle or I would have fallen." Alex apologizes.

"No apologies needed 13. No one ever makes the full thing without stopping in the middle."

James narrows his eyes and pushes Rue out of the way and begins to do the net. In the middle he doesn't stop. He feels his hands slipping and pushes himself further. Near the end, James speeds himself up but misses the net and falls to the ground. Alex and Atala stops talking and see James on the ground.

"FUCK!" James screams rubbing his left arm that he fell on. Atala signals for Rue to start the net as James storms over to Alex and begins to choke her with his right hand, "You have to be good at everything huh Russo?" Alex uses her left to claw at his hand as her right grabs his wrist.

Atala and the trainers rushes over and begins to pull James off of Alex.

"News flash Russo. Here the trainers would protect you, but in the arena I will murder you." James lets go to Alex and the trainers pulls James out of the training center.

Alex breathes heavily holding her throat in shock and fear. Katniss pulls Alex into a hug as Atala dismisses the tributes early.

~A&K~

It is now April 5th and each tribute is having a private session with the Gamemakers. The Gamemakers give you a weapon that they saw you best at and you show them what you can do with that weapon.

Alex and James are sitting on the bench waiting to be called in. Alex is sitting at the very end of the bench watching James from the corner of her eye.

"James Dane." The Gamemaker calls over the intercom.

James stands up and walks inside. Alex bites her lip and pulls her knees to her chest as she stares at the door. Tomorrow is the interview with this Caesar guy and then the 7th is the first day in the arena.

Alex's thoughts are broken when she hears her name.

"Alex Russo."

Alex stands up and walks through the door and into her private session.

Alex looks to see 3 spears on the stand. Alex inwardly smirks knowing what she is going to do. Alex stops walking and faces the Gamemakers.

"Hello. I'm Alex Russo." Alex greets the Gamemakers.

"Hello Miss Russo. I'm Seneca Crane." Crane nods.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Russo. You may begin."

The Gamemakers go silent as Alex takes a breath and picks up one spear.

She gets into position and puts all her weight on her left foot as she lets go of the spear. The spear misses the target.

The Gamemakers chuckles besides Crane. He knows Alex is only nervous. He lets the Gamemakers talk as he sits down on his chair watching Alex closely.

Alex looks up helplessly and Crane nods at her.

'Try again.' Crane mouths. Alex gives Crane a small nod and picks up the next one. Alex throws it and it hits the target right in the middle.

Alex looks up again; every Gamemaker wasn't paying attention, only Crane.

Alex sighs and sees Crane's smirk.

'Scare them.' Alex grins and picks up the final one. Alex throws the spear. The spear hits one of the Gamemaker's hat and pins it to the wall.

Each Gamemaker looks at Alex. Alex smiles innocently and curtseys.

"Thank you for your time and consideration boys." Alex waves and skips out of the room.

The Gamemaker that got his hit pinned to the wall looks at Crane.

"Why the hell did she do that?" The guy asks.

"I told her to do something to scare you all. You guys didn't watch her when she threw her spear and it hit the bull's-eye." Crane points at the target and looks at the guy, "Plus Plutarch Heavensbee. You need to learn to watch each tribute closely. They all are nervous the first time, but the second and third they get more comfortable. You fell into the punch bowl when District 12's Katniss Everdeen shot her final arrow at the pig's apple. The first one she missed, the second she hit the bull's-eye. The final time was the apple because you and the others were not watching."

Crane gives the other Gamemakers and Heavensbee a pointed look before standing up and hands them a sheet of paper.

"Now rate each tribute to your liking." Crane picks up one for himself and circles 11 for Alex.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Why the hell did she do that?" The guy asks._

"_I told her to do something to scare you all. You guys didn't watch her when she threw her spear and it hit the bull's-eye." Crane points at the target and looks at the guy, "Plus __Plutarch Heavensbee. You need to learn to watch each tribute closely. They all are nervous the first time, but the second and third they get more comfortable. You fell into the punch bowl when District 12's Katniss Everdeen shot her final arrow at the pig's apple. The first one she missed, the second she hit the bull's-eye. The final time was the apple because you and the others were not watching."_

_Crane gives the other Gamemakers and Heavensbee a pointed look before standing up and hands them a sheet of paper._

"_Now rate each tribute to your liking." Crane picks up one for himself and circles 11 for Alex._

_Now:_

Alex sits on the couch in between Katniss and Peeta. Next to Katniss is Haymitch. After Haymitch go Effie Trinket, Coin, Cinna, and James.

Every person is watching the TV as Caesar announces everyone's scores from training.

"_From District 1; Marvel got a score of... 9. Glimmer got a score of... 10."_

Katniss wraps her left arm around Alex's shoulders as Alex pulls her bare feet up onto the black leather couch. Alex is wearing light blue jeans and a pink muscle shirt. Katniss is wearing black pants with a white t-shirt. Peeta is wearing a red t-shirt and brown, close to red, pants. Jeremy is wearing black blue jeans and a blood red t-shirt.

"_From District 2; Cato got a score of... 10. Clove got a score of... 10."_

Alex tunes out but notices the girl and guy from District 3 and 4 got a score 6 along with the guy from District 5.

"_Foxface from District 5 got a score of... 8."_

Alex tunes out once more but takes notice that the girl and guys from District 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 all got scores of 6 and 7.

"_From District 11; Thresh got a score of... 10. Rue got a score of... 8."_

Alex looks at Katniss and takes her right hand in her's.

"_From District 12; Peeta got a score of... 9."_

Alex looks at Peeta and gives him a high five.

"_Katniss Everdeen got a score of... 11."_

Alex grins at Katniss and hugs her tightly.

"Great work Katniss." Alex whispers as Katniss hugs her back tightly.

"Thank you." Katniss whispers kissing Alex's forehead as they break the hug but both girls keeps their arms around each other.

"_From District 13; James_ _got a score of..."_

Alex feels her heartbeat quicken and stares at the TV.

"_11."_

Alex takes a breath.

"_Alex Russo got a score of..."_

Katniss hugs Alex tightly to her.

"_11."_

Coin looks at Alex impressed along with Cinna, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch.

Effie looks at herself through her compact mirror.

"Ok everyone, time for bed." Coin claps her hands together as she stands up. James stands up and leaves first then Peeta. Haymitch stumbles to his room as Effie goes to her's and Cinna goes to his, leaving Katniss and Alex with Coin.

Coin sits down next to Alex and strokes her hair.

"At the interview tomorrow night I will need to ask you two to pretend to have a huge fight. I don't care for you both to make an alliance with each other in the games, but you both are the target for the other tributes. They would use you both against each other." Coin whispers.

"Ok." Alex nods agreeing.

"We will do it." Katniss agrees as well.

"Good. Now go to bed." Coin stands up and pulls Alex and Katniss to their feet. The two girls give each other a hug before splitting up to go to their rooms. Coin frowns knowing it will be hard for Katniss and Alex to have a fight but it is needed.

~K&A~

Alex is wearing a dark purple dress that goes to her knees. Alex has matching flats on her feet and leans against the wall with James behind her.

James is wearing a dark blue tux jacket with a purple tie. James gives Alex a sickening smile and Alex immediately looks away. Katniss and Alex looks at Coin and Coin nods telling them it's time.

Peeta is in on the fight since they rehearsed it during the day. James heard the fight which is why he gave Alex a sickening smile.

"You know what Katniss, what about we end our fight now." Alex narrows her eyes.

"Fine. I'm not going to protect you in the Games. I'm just going to let James kill you like he wants to." Katniss snaps sending her a glare.

"You are as big of a treat because you know how to hunt. You have to remember, I'm from New York and moved here."

"I seriously wonder why you survived that tornado in New York. After all, it killed everyone but her family." Katniss sees the hurt in Alex's eyes... the hurt is real. Alex sees the apology in Katniss' eyes, and now they are going to talk about it in the arena, where it will be safe too.

"I HATE YOU!" Alex screams and raises her fist. Just as she is around to punch Katniss, Peeta grabs Alex's wrist gently, but on the outside it looks rough.

"Calm the hell down 13." Peeta glares pushing Alex back.

Alex hits the ground and glares at Peeta and Katniss.

"I fucking hate both of you. I will be so happy when you die."

James surprisingly helps Alex up giving her an amusing yet disgusting smirk.

"We are on the same side Russo. We are not going to work together but I will kill Mellark and let you kill Everdeen."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Will you let me live long enough to do that?" Alex questions pissed off.

"Why yes I will." James watches even more amused as Alex shoves Peeta and he glares at her.

Rue and Thresh watched the fight in shock yet amused. Rue has always read people and knows that the fight is fake. She will keep it to herself and makes a mental note to watch Alex and Katniss closely.

~A&K~

Alex walks up the stairs and onto the stage. Alex sits down on the chair and looks at Caesar, with her hands laced together on her lap.

"So Alex, you saw from the sidelines of Peeta admitting he has a crush on Katniss. What do you think about it?" Caesar asks.

"I don't care. I'm just not into it." Alex answers keeping her voice even in her face neutral.

"So we saw you, Katniss and Peeta in a huge fight." Caesar and Alex looks at the screen to see the fight take place.

At the end of the playback, Caesar looks at Alex.

"What was the fight about?"

"Well, Katniss and I had a fight earlier today and Peeta quickly took Katniss' side without knowing what it was about. I guess that's because he likes her. But we just ended it there."

"How did you and Katniss become friends?"

"On the train."

"So how old are you?"

"12. I'm actually 3 months younger the then next youngest."

"Rue."

"Yes." Alex nods. Alex begins to fiddle with Jerry's locket around her neck.

"What's that?" Caesar asks pointing at the locket.

"Oh, my dad's locket. He gave it to me for good luck." Alex answers crossing her ankles.

"Do you have anything else that your family gave you?"

"Yes I do." Alex nods, "My dad gave me his locket that has his and mom's wedding picture, and a picture of me and my siblings from 2 years ago. My mom gave me the family ring."

Alex shows him the ring as tears begins to fall down her cheeks.

"Our names are engraved on it with a different could of diamond underneath. My older brother gave me is silver watch." Alex points to the watch on her left wrist, "My younger brother gave me the bracelet I made for him 4 years ago." Alex points to the bracelet on her right wrist, "And my little sister gave me her necklace." Alex lifts the necklace that has Ramona's name on it.

"So you have a support system back home."

"Yes." Alex nods.

"So are you ready for the Games tomorrow?"

Alex shakes her head.

"No. I don't think anyone is ready to kill or die." Alex looks down letting more tears fall. Alex looks back up with her cheeks soaked as Alex wipes her eyes, "These Games are just horrible. Why do kids have to kill kids? It's sick. I just want to go home." Alex chokes on a sob silently praying for the interview to end and she could go to Katniss, but she can't.

~K&A~

Katniss watching Alex's interview on the TV in the hallway as she paces. James is backstage as the other tributes are with him.

She watches as Alex begins to cry.

Katniss begins to shake as Peeta turns Katniss to him.

"I need to help her." Katniss whispers, "I need to help her."

"I know you do but you can't. If you go out there, you will risk yourself and Alex's chance to live in the Games. Alex needs to learn to calm herself because you will not always be here for her." Peeta whispers.

Katniss glares and shoves him away from her.

"I still don't get why you said you liked me in the interview. You know I don't like you that way."

"It's called helping! Getting sponsors because they like that kind of shit." Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Katniss and Peeta hear footsteps and watches Coin carry Alex down the stairs. Katniss looks at Alex's face to see its blue and Alex is panting.

"Katniss." Coin whispers softly, "3rd door on the right." Katniss quickly walks to the third door on the right and sits down on the chair is the corner. Coin carries Alex in and closes the door.

Katniss watches nervously as Coin sets Alex on her lap and almost on impulse Katniss begins to rock her side to side.

Alex begins to calm and her tears begin to slow.

Coin watches the interaction between the 12 and 16 year olds and could tell that their bond is impossible to break. If you didn't know their last names, you would think they are siblings.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

_Katniss glares and shoves him away from her._

"_I still don't get why you said you liked me in the interview. You know I don't like you that way."_

"_It's called helping! Getting supporters because they like that kind of shit." Peeta rolls his eyes._

"_Whatever." Katniss and Peeta hear footsteps and watches Coin carry down the stairs. Katniss looks at Alex's face to see its blue and Alex is panting._

"_Katniss." Coin whispers softly, "3__rd__ door on the right." Katniss quickly walks to the third door on the right and sits down on the chair is the corner. Coin carries Alex in and closes the door._

_Katniss watches nervously as Coin sets Alex on her lap and almost on impulse Katniss begins to rock her side to side._

_Alex begins to calm and her tears begin to slow._

_Coin watches the interaction between the 12 and 16 year olds and could tell that their bond is impossible to break. If you didn't know their last names, you would think they are siblings._

_Now:_

The next day Alex is sitting in the aircraft wearing brown boots, sandy cargo pants, black t-shirt and a black belt. Alex's hair is in braided pigtails and fear is visible in her brown eyes.

"Arm." A Peacekeeper order's holding out her left hand. Alex's eyes widen seeing a needle in her right hand.

The lady grabs her right arm and sticks the needle in her arm. She injects a tracker in Alex's arm.

Once she is done, the lady moves onto Katniss, who is on her right and James on her left. Alex closes her eyes in pain and silently prays for a miracle.

~A&K~

Alex is shifting from foot to foot.

Alex takes a breath and takes a slip of the ice cold water from her glass that Coin made sure a Peacekeeper got for her.

"Alex." Alex looks up and sees Cinna walk in, "Katniss, Peeta and dickface are done."

Alex smiles and begins to laugh.

"What? I don't like dickface. I haven't since the day he hurt you." Cinna chuckles and grabs Alex's coat off the coat hanger.

Cinna holds it out and Alex slips her arms through. Alex turns to face him with no jewelry on since the Peacekeepers made her take them off.

Cinna reaches into the coat's right pocket and Alex looks to see Jerry's locket, Max's bracelet, Ramona's necklace, Justin's silver watch and Theresa's ring in his hand. Cinna puts the jewelry on Alex and once Cinna puts the locket on her he puts his finger to his lips and winks with a smile on his face.

Alex smiles at Cinna.

'Thank you.' Alex mouths. Cinna rolls down Alex's left sleeve that he put the watch and bracelet on. He tucks the necklace and locket under her t-shirt before zipping up the coat.

"Katniss asked me to give this to you." Cinna parts the coat and unclips the zipper part and button part of the coat. Alex looks down to see Katniss' Mockingjay pin that Katniss always wore, "Katniss also asks me to pass on a message to you."

"What's that?" Alex whispers.

"One; the pin is what Katniss gave to Prim before the reaping. Prim gave it to her for good luck. Two; she will find you. Do not find her. Just stay hidden."

Alex smiles softly knowing Katniss will always protect her.

"Finally; she says she is sorry about the comment about your home in New York. She's going to apologize to your face in the arena but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she never meant a word she said."

"**10..."**

Alex smiles at Cinna.

"I love you Cinna. Thank you for everything." Alex whispers and hugs Cinna tightly.

"**9..."**

"I love you too Alex. You're like a daughter to me." Cinna kisses Alex's forehead.

"**8..."**

"Go into the tube. I will see you as soon as you win."

Alex kisses Cinna's cheek and steps into the tube.

"**7..."**

Alex begins to levitate and Alex looks up to see the door above her open.

"**6..."**

Alex looks down to see herself still levitating as the door below her close.

"**5..."**

Alex looks at the clock above the Cornucopia countdown.

"**4..."**

Alex looks to her left to see James. She looks to her right to see Katniss.

"**3..."**

Alex takes a breath and closes her eyes to calm herself.

"**2..."**

Alex opens her eyes.

"**1..."**

As soon as the clock hits zero, Alex takes off running away from the other tributes. She sees a lone bag off to the side and runs full speed for it. She grabs it before ducking into the forest.

Alex runs down the hill before tripping with the bag flying out of her hand. Alex ducks her head and uses her hands as guards. She bends her knees and as she rolls down the hill only her hands and feet hits the ground. Alex lands on her stomach as she hits the bottom. She kneels down and grabs her bag that landed next to her.

Alex hears a tree branch and crawls quickly to the tree next to her and ducks behind it. Alex looks up at the top of the hill to see Clove and Cato to run down the hill with Glimmer and Marvel following, the four of them laughing like hyenas.

"We killed 10 people, sadly that girl from 13 got away." Cato comments laughing as they land at the bottom of the hill, just 5 steps away from her.

Alex quietly moves so she is hidden by the tree completely, yet no one can see her from the top of the hill.

"But she ran this way. So we know the way she ran to." Clove smirks.

"The girl from 12 went the other way and the two of them hate each other, so it will be easy to kill them." Glimmer smiles wickedly.

"Let's go this way." Marvel points to the left, the opposite direction Alex is hidden.

"Let's go." Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer begin to walk away. Once they are far enough away, Alex lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes against the tree. Alex opens up the bag to see a knife, rope, water bottle, compass and a navy green hat.

Alex puts the hat on and closes the bag before getting up and climbing up the hill. Alex hides behind a tree and looks into the clearing to see the dead bodies of the girls from District 3, 6, 7 and 10, and the guys from District 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9.

Alex checks to make sure the guy from 3, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, girl from 4, Peeta, Marvel, Katniss, Rue, James, Foxface, the guy from 10, the girl from 8 and Thresh are not nearby.

Alex sees a bag of arrows and a bow hidden inside Cornucopia. Alex runs over to Cornucopia and just as she reaches the bow and arrows Thresh turns around pointing his sword.

"Alex?" Thresh asks.

"Hi." Alex pants and puts a hand to her racing heart.

"Get the bow and arrows." Alex picks up the weapon and Thresh smiles at her, "You guys aren't really fighting... are you?"

Alex shakes her head.

"That's just to make the other tributes think so. But Katniss, Peeta and I aren't."

Thresh smiles and nods.

"Good. Katniss went that way." Thresh points at the woods in the opposite way she went.

"Ok. Thank you Thresh." Alex gives Thresh a hug and he hugs her back.

"When I die, save Rue." Alex nods.

"I won't let you or her die." Alex promises.

"I know. I will die saving you, Rue and 12." Alex kisses Thresh's cheek as he pushes her to the woods, "Go and get to safety. I'm just heading out and going the way Rue went."

"Ok. We'll meet up with you two later." Alex takes off running with the bow and arrows on her back with her bag. Alex waves at Thresh, who waves back and both goes different ways.

~K&A~

At District 13, Ramona, Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry are watching the Games holding their chests.

"If that wasn't Thresh and was one of the people out of her, Ally would have died." Max whispers.

"Alex would have used magic." Justin argues.

It is 5pm and the Russo family already had dinner. Ramona is wearing her pjs that has hearts all over them. Max is in his pjs, which are pjs pants and an old t-shirt. Justin is the same way along with Jerry. Theresa is wearing a nightgown that does mid-thigh with pj shorts that goes below her knees.

Ramona is sitting on Theresa's lap as Jerry is in the lazy boy chair and Max and Justin are next to Theresa on the couch.

They watch as Alex runs into the forest and disappears from sight.

Not even a second later, there is a knock on the front door.

"I got it." Jerry stands up and walks to the front door.

They hear the front door open.

"Oh hey Prim. What's up?" Jerry asks. Theresa stands up and puts Ramona in her seat before walking over to the front door.

At the door, Theresa sees Prim holding a cat in her arms. Prim has tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Prim?" Theresa asks letting Prim in with her cat.

"Mom hasn't been taking care of me. She just goes to the bar, forgetting that I can't survive on my own." Prim cries. Theresa pulls Prim into a hug and rubs her back, "I didn't know where to go."

"Shh, Prim. You are always welcomed here. I'll take you out shopping in the morning. Until then you can wear a set of Alex's pjs and tomorrow wear a set of her jogging pants and t-shirt." Prim wipes her eyes and sniffles.

"Thank you Theresa." Prim whispers.

"You're very welcomed. Come on, let's get you some food and we'll pick up some cat food for your cat."

"Her name is Buttercup." Theresa smiles and kisses Prim's dirty forehead.

"Beautiful name. We have no problem for Buttercup staying here or you. If you like, you can just live here then Justin can flash you home when you want to go home. You know where we live, so just come and go when you want."

"You're the best Theresa. You're better then my mom."

Jerry smiles at Theresa before going into the living room to watch the Games again.

"What did I miss?" Jerry asks.

"Alex is just a few feet away from Katniss." Max answers.

"What?! No they can't be! They're going to kill each other!" Prim freaks out.

"No they are not sweetie. Their fight was fake. They were just throwing everyone off. Alex confessed it to Thresh." Theresa reassures as she taking Prim into the kitchen after she takes off her boots.

Prim takes a breath and sighs in relief.

"Thank god." Prim closes her eyes for a moment before putting Buttercup on the floor.

~A&K~

Alex walks deeper and deeper into the forest and off to the right she sees a campfire. Alex shakes her head knowing someone will be drawn to it, and whoever it is will be dead. Alex hears a scream and laugher. Alex runs down a path to a tree.

"Alex." Alex looks up to see Katniss sitting in the tree.

"Kat." Alex whispers.

"Climb up. Hurry, they're coming." Alex hears Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel mocking the girl who screamed. Alex quickly climbs up the tree, and once high enough Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's waist and pulls her onto her lap.

Alex looks down to see the Career alliance. There's: Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, James and Peeta.

The group keeps walking as Clove and Cato stops.

"We'll use Peeta to find Katniss. Then we'll use Katniss to find Alex." Cato tells Clove.

"Then we can kill James and lover boy." Clove smirks.

"Exactly." Cato and Clove begins to walk and follows the rest of the alliance.

Suddenly 11 cannons go off making Alex and Katniss to jump and look at the sky.

Alex and Katniss look up to see the pictures of the people who are dead. In order the deaths happened to top it off.

The girl from 3, the guy from 4, guy from 5, guy and girl from 6, guy and girl from 7, guy from 8, guy from 9, girl from 10 and girl from 8.

"What do you have in your bag?" Katniss whispers.

"Knife, rope, compass, water bottle and this hat." Alex answers and points at her hat on her head.

Katniss smiles.

"Same here, besides the hat." Katniss pulls out Alex's rope from her bag and ties it on the branch above them. She ties Alex's bow and arrows to it along with their bags.

Katniss unties the rope around her waist then ties it around both of them. Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's waist as Alex leads back.

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." Katniss whispers.

"It's fine. It hurt but we knew it was coming." Alex whispers.

"You're my little sister Alex. I hate hurting you."

"It's over now Kat. I'm ok. It's just too raw about how New York was destroyed and mom, dad, Justin, Max, Ramona and I were the only survivors. My best friend Harper and Justin's best friend Zeke died in the tornado. Same with all of our other friends, along with Ramona's and Max's. But we will be ok later on. Right now... no."

Katniss hugs Alex close to her as a few tears slip down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Katniss repeats over and over again as she rocks her back and forth.

Alex rolls over so she is on her stomach and uses Katniss' shoulder as a pillow. As Katniss rocks them back and forth, Alex calms down and sniffles. She slowly falls asleep and Katniss falls asleep directly after, hugging Alex protectively to her.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chelsi- Thank you for your review. Two people besides James that you have listed does die. I'm not going to say who, besides one. Rue does not die. I like her too much. In my new story I am currently working on in this category it's safe to say that Rue, Katniss, Alex nor Peeta dies. In my fourth one I have it started. In the fourth one it is after the epilogue of Mockingjay. Their daughter is eleven and the son is around eight of so. The Hunger Games return and Katniss and Peeta are mentors. In the third Justin, Ramona, Max and Alex's parents Theresa and Jerry get murdered by Snow. Snow want the Russos to go to District 13. Now those two hints for my third and fourth Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place stories. As for this one everyone will mostly likely want to kill me for it. Only one person dies like in the movie and book. Translation I basically told you and everyone... Thresh. I will give you and everyone a hint. Thresh dies saving someone important. But that is all I will give. Who the last one is, I will not say. All I will give is Thresh dies, Rue lives, Alex lives. Now who dies and lives is between Katniss and Peeta.**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_You're my little sister Alex. I hate hurting you."_

"_It's over now Kat. I'm ok. It's just too raw about how New York was destroyed and mom, dad, Justin, Max, Ramona and I were the only survivors. My best friend Harper and Justin's best friend Zeke died in the tornado. Same with all of our other friends, along with Ramona's and Max's. But we will be ok later on. Right now... no."_

_Katniss hugs Alex close to her as a few tears slip down her face._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Katniss repeats over and over again as she rocks her back and forth._

_Alex rolls over so she is on her stomach and uses Katniss' shoulder as a pillow. As Katniss rocks them back and forth, Alex calms down and sniffles. She slowly falls asleep and Katniss falls asleep directly after, hugging Alex protectively to her._

_Now:_

At District 13, Prim opens her eyes to find herself in Alex's bed. She sits up to see Ramona getting dressed.

"Morning Prim. Have fun shopping with mom. I have school, but we are watching the Games. I will tell you everything about it when I get home." Ramona smiles.

"Thank you Ramona. Have a good day." Ramona gives Prim a quick hug before heading downstairs.

Prim gets up out of bed, and sees Alex's t-shirt and track pants at the end of the bed. Prim slips them on and makes the bed before tying her hair up in a ponytail. Last night, Prim had a shower and Theresa allowed her to use her hairbrush.

~K&A~

Katniss opens her eyes to see Alex fixing her jacket.

"Thank you for the pin." Alex whispers looking at her. Katniss smiles and kisses Alex's forehead.

"You're very welcome. It's for good luck." Katniss gently takes Alex's hands to find them ice cold, "Let's go, so I can start a fire for us."

Alex nods and unties the rope around her then untying the rope for the bags and her bow and arrows. Alex moves forward on the branch before putting the bag on her back and clicking the buckle around her waist and chest. Alex puts the arrows bag on her back then the bow. As Katniss climbs down the tree Alex stands up and walks normally on the branch. She jumps onto the other branch before kneeling down and swinging down to the next branch and so forth on until she is on the ground.

"Guess the training helped." Katniss teases. Alex rolls her eyes and smiles happily.

"Plus it's like the monkey bars back in New York." Alex answers happily before taking off the bow and arrows, "Here."

Alex hands Katniss the weapon, "I'll get the one that Glimmer has."

"How do you know that she has one?" Katniss asks as they begin to move deeper into the woods.

"You know on how I ran into the woods during the bloodbath yesterday?" Alex asks.

"Ya. I ran the opposite way, while Rue ran into the woods behind us."

"Well, I fell down a hill with my bag. I heard a branch snap, so I hid behind a tree and a bush. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove ran down the hill and I saw their weapons. Cato has a sword, Glimmer has a bow and arrows, Marvel has spears and Clove has throwing knives."

As Alex spoke Katniss does realise she is right. Katniss remembers seeing them last night.

The two of them stands at the edge of a river needing to get across. Katniss sees Alex move her right pointer in a circle a few times. To her surprise a few rocks rise in the water, not really noticeable.

"Jumping rocks." Alex concludes jumping onto the first one. When Alex jumps on the second, Katniss jumps onto the first.

In the middle of the river, a tidal wave heads straight for them.

"Katniss, get over here." Alex orders. Katniss jumps onto Alex's rock as the water comes straight for them.

"Al–" Katniss starts before the water crashes onto them. Katniss closes her eyes waiting for them to drown.

"You ok?" Alex asks as they are underwater.

"What did you do?" Katniss asks opening her eyes.

"Breathing underwater spell. Now, swim to the edge of the river and once we surface the spell breaks." The two of them swims over to the edge of the river and climbs out of the water coughing.

Both of them are completely soaked and pale like they were drowning.

As Alex coughs, she winks at Katniss. Katniss inwardly smiles knowing Alex will only use magic when it's not too noticeable.

"Let's go." Katniss whispers helping Alex to her feet. The two of them walks side by side away from the water and deep into the woods.

~A&K~

Prim and Theresa arrives back to the house after shopping for clothes and cat food for Buttercup.

As they walk in, Prim and Theresa looks on the screen to see a tidal wave smash into Katniss and Alex.

"NO!" Prim covers her mouth as tears fill her eyes.

"Prim, remember Alex is a wizard. Without a doubt she would have used magic." Theresa whispers putting the bags down and pulling Prim into a hug. Prim lets a tear or two go, and the two of them watch the screen.

They see movement in the water, then Alex and Katniss crawling out of the water.

"Thank god." Prim whispers.

"The advantages of being a wizard." Justin smiles sitting up on the couch with Max and Ramona.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Theresa asks looking at the clock to see it is 3pm.

"They let us out early because Alex is our sister." Ramona answers.

~K&A~

Katniss builds a fire as she and Alex sits down on the ground after hunting for food. Katniss shot two squirrels and two rabbits. Katniss cooks the food as Alex grabs a few leaves that are going to be their plates.

Alex pulls out her water bottle and knife, before standing.

"I'm going to go get water. I saw a pond on our way here." Alex kisses Katniss cheek before running toward the pond.

As Alex fills her bottle, she has her ears on alert. Suddenly there is a cough behind her. Alex ducks into the bushes and peeks through to see Peeta and James walking with Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. To her surprise the guy from District 3 and girl from 4 are with them.

"Where could 12 and 13 be?" Marvel asks is a dark evil voice. Alex peeks through the bush seeing them walk down the path. Cato cuts a bush right next to her's and to Alex's shock, it comes apart.

Alex gulps and crawls to a tree next to the bush she was hiding behind just as Cato cuts it with his sword.

Alex sees a path next to her and puts her knife is the belt of her pants and the water bottle in her pocket. Alex sees Cato's, Clove's, Glimmer's, Marvel's and James' backs to her and the other three facing her. Alex takes off in a run and hears the District 4 girl's voice.

"Is that the girl from 13?" The girl asks.

Alex looks over her shoulder to see the other's following her. Alex speeds up and runs to a tree. She jumps for the first branch before climbing up. Once Alex is 75 feet high, she looks down to see Cato starting to climb up. She stands up and walks across the branch jumping into the tree next to her then continuing.

~A&K~

Katniss fiddles with her fingers growing worried of Alex. She should have been back 10 minutes ago.

"KATNISS!" Katniss turns to see Thresh and Rue running over.

"Alex is in danger." Rue whispers as Thresh runs into the woods that Alex ran into.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks as Rue wraps her's and Alex's food and Katniss gets up, grabbing her bow and arrows.

"The Careers alliance found Alex. She's jumping from tree to tree."

As soon as Rue finishes, a cannon is heard. The two girls look up to see the picture of the girl from 4.

That next second, they hear someone hit the ground and running footsteps. Katniss and Rue looks at the woods just as Alex breaks the clearing.

"Run!" Alex runs full speed past them and Rue runs to the right after handing Katniss the food. Katniss runs after Alex after seeing Thresh pick Rue up and running away.

Katniss runs the way Alex went... the other side of the woods.

"Up here." Katniss stops running to see Alex sitting in the tree drinking water. Alex closes her bottle and jumps out of the tree, "Food."

Katniss rolls her eyes and hands Alex her food. Alex immediately begins to eat and once she finishes one at the same time Katniss does, they hear a branch snap.

They quickly climb up the tree as the sun begins to set. As they are 50 feet up, they finish the last of their food as Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta, James and the District 3 guy walks under them. Alex smirks and drops the bones of the last of her food. They land on Cato's head, making him look up as Alex drops Katniss'.

Alex laughs as the bones hit Cato in the face.

"Come on down here girl on fire and 13." Cato taunts.

"Na, I think you should come join our party up here." Alex smirks as Katniss bites her lip.

"Don't mind if I do." Cato begins to climb the tree as Katniss climbs higher. Alex stays seated as Cato drops his sword mid-climb. Cato awkwardly sits down on the branch that Alex is sitting on with her legs dangling. Cato has his legs on both sides of the branch. He slides over to Alex as the group cheers. Just as Cato is about to grab Alex's neck, she jumps off the branch and grabs it with her hands. She flips back onto the branch as her feet kicks him off. Cato lands on the ground with a thud as Alex lands back on the branch standing.

"Thank you for coming to the party Cato. See you at the next one." Alex jumps for the branch above her as Glimmer shoots arrows at her.

Once Alex lands on the branch Katniss is on, Alex hears Cato groan before ordering the group to build a fire.

Alex looks at Katniss with a smile on her face.

"Can you not scare me like that?" Katniss asks in a whisper.

"Ok." Alex nods, "But you should know that if it came down to it, I would have killed him." Alex pulls out her knife and passes it to Katniss who puts it in her bag.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

_Once Alex lands on the branch Katniss is on, Alex hears Cato groan before ordering the group to build a fire._

_Alex looks at Katniss with a smile on her face._

"_Can you not scare me like that?" Katniss asks in a whisper._

"_Ok." Alex nods, "But you should know that if it came down to it, I would have killed him." Alex pulls out her knife and passes it to Katniss who puts it in her bag._

_Now:_

Alex feels her body getting warmer and warmer. She feels Katniss' body moving quickly behind her. Alex opens her eyes to see everything on fire and the Careers alliance running out of the forest and to the river.

"We have to move." Katniss informs her before grabbing their bags and the bow and arrows.

"What's happening?" Alex asks nervously as they climb quickly down the tree before jumping off the last branch. Katniss catches Alex as she jumps off before she takes the younger girl's hand and the two of them run full speed down a path.

A tree on fir falls in front of them making them stop short. Suddenly a fireball flies at them and Katniss tackles Alex to the ground. Alex's arm gets grazed on the fireball and the flaming tree.

"Let's go." Katniss obviously sees the burn but doesn't want to put thought into it until she gets them out of there. Katniss drags Alex down a hill that is not of fire... yet. They arrive to the bottom of the hill where another fireball is thrown at them. Alex dives to the right side as Katniss dives to the left.

Katniss right leg gets slightly hit by the fireball making her wince as the ground between her and Alex catches on fire.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams as fire surrounds her. The fire begins to move toward her as Katniss stands up. Katniss runs at the flames and jumps over them. She picks Alex up and jumps over the other flames, landing in water.

Alex coughs from the smoke in her lungs and the water in her mouth. The two of them are soaked completely, head to toe.

"Are you ok?" Katniss asks Alex scared.

"Ya. It just hurts." Alex whispers looking at her arm where the burn is. The fireball hit her left forearm cutting through her coat.

Before either could comment they hear familiar voices.

"Maybe they got killed by the fire?" Glimmer asks hopeful.

"If they did, where are the cannons and their pictures?" Cato questions.

"There they are!" Clove points at Katniss and Alex, who are still in the water. Both of them climb out of the water quickly before running down a path away from the fire and away from the Careers, who are chasing them.

Katniss pulls Alex to a tree and the two of them climbs up quickly. They look down to see the Careers building a campsite.

"They really hate us... don't they?" Alex asks slightly scared yet slightly amused.

"Just a bit." Katniss teases as she ties them up to the tree after tying their bags and the bow and arrows on the branch above them.

They are going to be there for the night.

~K&A~

During the night, while Alex is fast asleep, Katniss is looking at her burn then at Alex's, which is deeper and bigger. Katniss looks at Alex's face to notice the pain expression on her face.

"I can't wait to get out of here so I can get mom to make me my homemade pizza." Alex mutters opening her eyes and looking at Katniss.

"Homemade pizza?" Katniss asks amused.

"Or tacos." The two girls hear Alex's stomach grumble, making Alex frown and hold her stomach, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought up food..."

"Here." Katniss digs into the bag and pulls out a granola bar that each person is given. Katniss breaks it in half and gives the bigger half to Alex. Alex pulls out her water that has ¾ left.

After they finish eating and drinking some water, the two of them relaxes together waiting for the pain to decrease.

~A&K~

At the Capitol, Coin, Boggs, Cinna and Haymitch are working together to help Alex and Katniss. People are sponsoring them and Coin writes the directions of the burn medicine on a sheet of paper before putting the medicine in a ball thing and sending it into the arena.

~K&A~

Katniss hears beeping above her head and opens her eyes. She looks up to see the ball.

"What is that annoying beeping?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"It's a help ball. When the sponsors want to help a certain tribute they send a help ball." Katniss explains.

"I'll go get it." Katniss unties Alex, and Alex climbs up. She opens the ball and pulls out the medicine and the directions. She closes the ball again and climbs down. She passes both things to Katniss before sitting down. Katniss reads the directions before putting it in her pocket. She opens the medicine and puts it on Alex's arm before putting it on her own burn. She then closes the container and puts it in the bag.

Alex relaxes with her back to Katniss and falls asleep after Katniss ties the rope around her.

~A&K~

Alex hears buzzing up above her and someone calling her name.

"Alex!" Alex opens her eyes and wipes her eyes before looking around. Her eyes land on the tree next to her and see none other than Rue.

"Hey Rue, what's up?" Alex asks teasingly. Rue rolls her eyes.

"Oh not too much Alex. Cut down that tracker nest." Rue points at the tracker nest.

"What did I learn about that thing again?" Alex asks untying the rope after waking Katniss up. Alex pulls out her knife and climbs up the tree. She begins to cut the tree branch thinking of what she learned about the tracker jacker nest.

Alex swats a few of the tracker jacker bees things out of her face, feeling a few of them sting her right hand that is cutting the branch and her neck.

As the branch is down barely hanging on, Alex punches it with her left hand and watches it come crashing down to the ground.

Katniss climbs up to where Alex is, as she starts to lose her balance. Katniss wraps her right arm around Alex before helping her down the tree. Katniss lies on her stomach, helping Alex out of the tree. Alex lands on her butt as Katniss jumps out of the tree.

Katniss looks to her left to see Glimmer lying on the ground... dead.

Katniss grabs the bow and arrows from Glimmer before helping Alex away from the area.

After they make it down the hill, Alex passes out just as Rue and Thresh comes out of hiding.

Thresh doesn't speak a word. He just picks Alex up as Rue takes a bag and the bow and arrows that Katniss got off of Glimmer.

A cannon goes off and Glimmer's picture comes up.

"12 left." Katniss whispers.

"Who are left?" Rue asks quietly as Thresh leads the way to their campsite.

"Cato, Clove, Marvel, the boy from 3, Peeta, James, the boy from 10, Foxface, you, Thresh, me and Alex." Katniss answers.

"We're getting there." Rue breathes a sigh of relief, "We're so close to going home."

Katniss smiles at Rue, who is more Alex's friend then her's.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_12 left." Katniss whispers._

"_Who are left?" Rue asks quietly as Thresh leads the way to their campsite._

"_Cato, Clove, Marvel, the boy from 3, Peeta, James, the boy from 10, Foxface, you, Thresh, me and Alex." Katniss answers._

"_We're getting there." Rue breathes a sigh of relief, "We're so close to going home."_

_Katniss smiles at Rue, who is more Alex's friend then her's._

_Now:_

4 days later, Alex opens her eyes. She looks around confused and scared.

"Kat?" Alex calls out in a whisper. Alex listens for any movement and looks at the tree to see Rue walking out of the forest with food in her hands.

"Look who is awake." Rue teases. Alex smiles sitting up, "I took care of you with Katniss. Thresh is gone spying. But I took care of your stings. You're all better now."

"Thank you Rue." Rue shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Here's your food. Katniss, Thresh and I already ate." Rue puts the food on Alex's lap and Alex immediately begins to eat. Alex hears a snap of a branch and looks up scared. Katniss steps out of the forest and sighs in relief seeing Alex is ok.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Katniss asks walking over.

"I'm ok." Alex whispers drinking the water from her bottle that Katniss hands her. Rue smiles sitting down on the log that they hid Alex behind. Katniss sits down next to Rue, stroking Alex's hair. The hat Alex had came off when she was cutting the branch that the tracker jacker nest was attached to.

"Anyone die while I was knocked out?" Alex asks.

"Just the girl from 4, Glimmer, and the guy from 10." Rue answers, "Though you were awake when the girl from 4 and Glimmer died."

"It's just you, me, Rue, Thresh, Foxface, Peeta, James, Cato, Clove, Marvel and the guy from 3." Katniss informs Alex who are still alive.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asks removing the leaves from her neck, hands, cheeks and forehead.

Rue pushes her curly hair away from her eyes and answers.

"The Careers are at Cornucopia and have all their food in a pyramid. Thresh is looking for Peeta since he's not with the Career alliance." Rue starts.

"The three of us made a plan that Thresh will find Peeta as Rue and I made piles that we are going to set of fire." Katniss smiles, "We are going to destroy the food."

Alex smirks eating the last bite of food.

"Want me to do the fires?" Alex asks slightly excited.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, since you are the one that loves playing with fire." Rue laughs.

"Ok. So you two go together while I go do the fire." Alex jumps her feet and picks up her bow and arrows. Rue and Katniss leads Alex to the piles they made and tells her which one to start with then the other 3.

As Katniss and Rue leaves Alex waits a good 10 minutes before setting the first one on fire.

Alex runs to the next one and sets that one on fire. She heads to the third one and sets it on fire as well. On her way to the fourth one, Alex hides behind a tree seeing Marvel setting up a net near the four piles. Alex climbs into the tree she hid behind and pulls out an arrow. She aims and just as she is about to fire, she hears the explosion and the vibrations knock her out of the tree and straight into the net.

Marvel smirks at Alex as he walks over with his spear in hand.

"Did you really think I am that stupid 13?" Marvel chuckles darkly, "I'm smarter than Cato, James and Clove. When I saw the fire, I knew what was happening so I came here and saw this pile that you were going to use to distract us." Marvel raises his spear as he stands over her, "Are you ready to die 13?"

Fear fills Alex's eyes as she struggles in the net.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs. Marvel runs over to the bushes and ducks behind them as Alex continues to scream for Katniss. Fear and panic escalates in Alex's body making tears fall down her cheeks.

"ALEX!" Alex hears Katniss shout nearby.

"KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS!" Alex continues to struggle and panic as Katniss and Rue both break through the forest and into the small clearing.

The two girls drop down onto their knees next to Alex. Rue cuts the net with her knife as Katniss shushes Alex.

"KATNISS BEHIND YOU!" Alex screams. Katniss turns around and shoots her arrow in time as Marvel stands up and throws his spear. The arrow hits Marvel in the heart.

"KATNISS!" Rue screams. Katniss turns around seeing the spear sticking out of Alex's stomach.

"ALEX!" Katniss covers her mouth as both girls begins to cry. Alex's eyes widen in shock as she pulls out the spear slowly. She drops the spear next to her before looking up at the sky. Alex closes her eyes and concentrates on the spell that she learned just the day before the reaping.

Alex says the spell in her mind and fells the magic surround the wound and begins to heal it.

Katniss sees the wound healing as Rue's eyes widen.

"W... what's happening?" Rue stutters as Alex's breathing goes back to normal.

"Alex is a wizard." Katniss whispers so quietly that the Gamemakers will not be able to hear.

"A w... wizard?" Rue whispers looking at Katniss.

"Yes. Alex will only use her magic to save us and herself. Only when it's not noticeable." Katniss answers.

Rue smiles weakly wiping her tears. Rue always knew there are people in the world that are different then her in more ways than one.

Katniss wipes her tears as Alex slowly sits up. Katniss wraps her right arm around her seeing Alex tremble.

Two cannons go off and Marvel's and the guy from District 3's picture appear.

"Clove, Cato and James are left out of the Careers alliance." Alex whispers weakly, "Then there are Thresh, Peeta, Foxface and us three."

"17 down, 9 left." Rue concludes helping Alex to her feet. Rue takes Alex's bow and arrows before Katniss lifts Alex onto her back after moving her arrows bag, so it's tied up to her right leg. Alex wraps her arms around Katniss' neck gently and wraps her legs around Katniss' waist. Katniss finds Alex light as a feather as she and Rue walks through the forest to the river.

At the river, Katniss sees blood on the ground. She looks further ahead to see Thresh helping someone out of the rocks. Katniss and Rue runs over to them to see it's only Peeta.

Alex struggles to keep her eyes open as she feels her body starting to get heavy and weak.

"Kat–" Alex whispers. Katniss feels Alex's body go weak and gently grabs her little sister's arms from around her neck and puts her on the ground so she is sitting.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Thresh asks worriedly.

"I'll explain it to you all after we make a new campsite." Thresh nods and picks Alex up bridal style.

"Peeta was stabbed in the leg and he has a fever." Thresh informs Katniss as she helps Peeta walk and Rue walks on Peeta's other side silently.

Thresh leads them to a cave that he hid in when he was looking for Peeta. Thresh slides down and pulls out his sleeping bag before sliding Alex inside. Thresh helps Rue, Peeta and Katniss down into the cave before making a small fire. Alex lays in the sleeping bag fast asleep as Katniss sits down behind her and rests Alex's head on her lap. Katniss leads against the rock cave as Rue sits next to Thresh on the other side. Peeta is lying on the ground with his head on his bag.

"Alex is a wizard. I guess she casted a very powerful spell to heal herself. She will only use her magic to protect us and when it's not that noticeable." Katniss informs them.

Rue smiles happily making Thresh look at her strangely.

"You knew?" Thresh asks.

"Yup. I found out when Alex was healing her stab wound from Marvel's spear." Rue answers looking at Thresh, "Alex will never hurt us. You know that. I know that."

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_Alex is a wizard. I guess she casted a very powerful spell to heal herself. She will only use her magic to protect us and when it's not that noticeable." Katniss informs them._

_Rue smiles happily making Thresh look at her strangely._

"_You knew?" Thresh asks._

"_Yup. I found out when Alex was healing her stab wound from Marvel's spear." Rue answers looking at Thresh, "Alex will never hurt us. You know that. I know that."_

_Now:_

As the 5 tributes sleep, Katniss opens her eyes hearing the familiar beeping. Katniss lifts Alex's head off of her lap gently before walking out of the cave silently. Outside the cave Katniss looks left and right for any signs of movement or hints that James, Cato and Clove are nearby.

Katniss hears the beeping loud and clear, and looks behind her at the top of the cave to see the ball... again. Katniss opens the ball and sees a drink that has Alex's name on it. Alex closes the ball and slips back into the cave.

Katniss walks over to Alex and sits down, moving Alex's head into her lap.

"Alex, wake up." Katniss whispers shaking Alex's arm gently. She hears Alex groan and open her eyes.

"I hate waking up." Alex complains. Katniss smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You and me both honey." Katniss opens the drink and passes it to Alex, "That came in for you." Alex smiles and drinks the juice. She feels her body being to awake and her magic recharge itself.

Once the juice is gone she sighs in relief.

"The healing spell uses a lot of our magic. Dad is the one that sent the juice." Alex whispers just loud enough for Katniss to hear, but low enough so no one else can hear. Alex feels the bottle refill itself making her laugh, "And seems like the bottle refills itself all the time." Alex closes the bottle and paces it to Katniss who puts it in the bag.

The two of them goes silent and drifts off to sleep.

~A&K~

Over at District 13, Justin flashes Prim to her District 12 home. Prim walks into her house to find her mother glaring at the door. As soon as Prim closes the door, her mother pins her to the wall and begins to punch her furiously.

By the time her mother is done, Prim is laying on the ground not moving. But the good thing is... she's breathing.

Prim waits until her mother is in bed, before she opens the door silently and runs into the woods sobbing, bleeding and exhausted.

As Prim arrives to District 13, she slips through the fence and limps to the Russo house. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to arrive to the door. Soon, the door opens and Prim hears a gasp. She looks up to see Theresa.

"Come on honey, let's get you into the shower and then I can doctor you up." Theresa takes Prim's hand, closes the door and locks it before taking her to the washroom, not even caring about the mud Prim is bringing in with her.

Prim prays in her mind that when Katniss comes home with Alex, that things will change for the good.

~K&A~

The next morning, Peeta is getting worse.

"The feast." Katniss whispers, "That's it. It's now around the time of the feast. That means when one of us is hurt, we have the chance to heal and get better before the finale. The feast is a day or two before the finale. The Games is almost over."

"So what is the feast?" Alex asks.

"Each District is given a bag. It's at Cornucopia. In the bag is medication and food. Rue, Thresh, you stay here. Alex and I will go and get our bags." Katniss and Alex crawls out of the cave with their bows and arrows, before they run across the river and to Cornucopia.

~A&K~

"What are they doing?" Justin asks Prim as he, Prim, Max and Ramona are watching the screen closely as Jerry and Theresa makes their dinner, the day after Prim returns. Prim has cuts and bruises all down her body and her nose is swollen.

"It's the feast now." Prim explains watching Alex and Katniss run through the forest, "It's your last chance to get all healed up and full strength before the finale and the final bloodbath."

Justin, Max, Ramona, Theresa and Jerry all stops and looks at Prim then to the screen to see Alex and Katniss stop and duck behind trees.

~K&A~

Katniss and Alex scouts Cornucopia to see Foxface run in and grab her bag before running out as fast as she can.

"Watch my back and I'll watch yours." Katniss whispers and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Ok. Let's go." Alex runs full speed to the table where her District's, Katniss' District, Rue's District and Cato's District bags are. Katniss runs over having her bow loaded. Alex tosses Katniss her bag and Rue's bag to her before she grabs her's. Just as she grabs it, James is standing there smirking.

"Hello Russo." James greets.

"Hello James." Alex nods putting on a brave face. She watches as James pulls out his sword and just as he is about to cut Alex's head off, Cato cuts James' head off. Alex gasps as a cannon goes off and James' picture comes up.

"Just this once 13. I'm going to let you both go. Do not make me regret it." Cato narrows his eyes and stops Clove from throwing knives at them. Alex nods, grabs her bag and both Katniss and Alex takes off into the forest, both confused but greatful.

On their way to the cave, Katniss and Alex are walking across the stone bridge to the other side of the river.

"I'm not upset or greatful for what Cato did, but why didn't he kill me or let James kill me?" Alex asks Katniss.

"I don't know. I'm happy he did. But I don't get it." Katniss answers.

The two slips into the cave and Katniss passes Thresh and Rue their bag. She opens her bag and quickly looks for some kind of medication for Peeta.

"Here." Katniss stops her looking to see Alex handing her ointment, "It's for stab wounds." Alex explains, "It was for me." Katniss smiles and takes it. She opens the container and puts the cream on Peeta's wound.

She then makes Peeta eat the soup that is in her bag for his fever.

Alex looks through the rest of her bag to see food, water bottle and a note.

Alex pulls out a note to see it's from Coin.

**Alex, James,**

**I'm wishing you both luck. I'm happy you both made it this far. Keep up your great work and keep hope alive.**

**Coin**

Alex smiles and puts the note in her pocket.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_Here." Katniss stops her looking to see Alex handing her ointment, "It's for stab wounds." Alex explains, "It was for me." Katniss smiles and takes it. She opens the container and puts the cream on Peeta's wound._

_She then makes Peeta eat the soup that is in her bag for his fever._

_Alex looks through the rest of her bag to see food, water bottle and a note._

_Alex pulls out a note to see it's from Coin._

_**Alex, James,**_

_**I'm wishing you both luck. I'm happy you both made it this far. Keep up your great work and keep hope alive.**_

_**Coin**_

_Alex smiles and puts the note in her pocket._

_Now:_

The next morning, Alex takes out the braids and slips into the steady river. She holds onto a rock in case and tilts her head back letting her hair get wet. Once she washes her hair, she climbs out of the river and puts her soaked hair into a high ponytail. Alex walks back into the cave and sits next to the fire and relaxes.

There has been no killing since James died.

"Once Alex is dry, we should head to Cornucopia because the finale will be soon." Thresh tells the group everyone eats their food that Katniss hunted. Alex eats the rest of her food and begins to pack up her bag. She puts the bag with the food and water bottle in her other bag and puts the bag on her back. Alex picks up her bow and arrows as everyone gathers their weapons.

Alex is the second one to climb out of the cave with Thresh being the first. Just as Alex is climbing out, Thresh gets knocked over by a dog thing.

"The finale." Katniss breathes aiming her bow and arrow at the dog thing. Katniss fires and the dog falls off of Thresh. Thresh takes his last breath as a cannon goes off and Thresh's picture comes up, "Run!"

Alex runs full speed across the river with Peeta, Rue and Katniss hot on her trail. Alex looks behind her to see the dogs following them. She sees the dog thing is about to jump on Katniss, but Alex waves her finger and a rock moves to the left, making the dog splash into the river.

As they land on the grass, they run into the forest and Alex jumps for the first branch at the same time as Rue. They swing themselves up as Alex grabs Katniss' hands and Rue grabs Peeta's. They pull them up and as they pull them up the dog jumps to bite Katniss and Peeta.

"What are they?" Alex pants.

"Mutts." Peeta answers at the same time Rue and Katniss does.

"Thank you." Katniss whispers hugging Alex tightly to her.

"Hey, you're my sister. You saved me and I saved you. Remember, we have each other's backs." Alex smiles.

"Always and forever." Katniss smiles kissing Alex's cheek.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Peeta asks.

"Are you good at climbing trees and jumping from one to another?" Rue asks.

"Not really. You saw how much I sucked at the net in training."

Suddenly there is an ear piercing scream followed by a cannon. The four of them looks up to see Foxface's picture come up as night falls.

"Thresh and Clove are gone. Foxface, Cato and the four of us are still alive." Alex whispers. Her mind finally catches up to her and that is then she realizes... _this is it_.

Alex gulps. This is the end. Anyone can be next.

~K&A~

Prim, Justin, Max, Ramona, Theresa and Jerry are watching the games closely. They have their pizza in front of them, but they are leaning forward staring at the screen all wishing Katniss and Alex will live.

~A&K~

At the Capitol, Cinna, Haymitch, Coin, Boggs and Effie are staring at the screen in worry. Coin bites her bottom lip proud that two 12 year olds and two 16 year olds are still alive.

They watch as Rue, Peeta, Katniss and Alex jump from tree to tree with the mutts running beneath them, waiting for one to fall.

~K&A~

Alex grabs the branch with talent and swings herself higher into the tree. The four tributes stand in the tree at the edge of the clearing with Cornucopia standing there waiting.

"I'll distract them, you three run." Katniss tells them.

"No!" Alex snaps looking at Katniss, "I'm not going without you."

Katniss closes her eyes knowing this was coming. Katniss climbs onto Alex's branch and puts her hands on both sides of Alex's face.

"Listen to me Alex. I will be right behind you. I will not let go without a fight. Ok?" Katniss tells Alex forcibly.

Alex feels tears fill her brown eyes before she wraps her arms around Katniss' neck crying. Rue and Peeta watches from their branches below Alex and Katniss before looking at each other. Rue scouts the mutts below to see them running into the clearing chasing Cato.

"Now's our chance." Katniss breaks the hug and lifts Alex onto her back. The three of them drops out of the tree silently before running full speed to Cornucopia while the mutts are cornering Cato.

At the Cornucopia, the mutts are finally killing Cato. Cato screams his head off as Katniss puts Alex on the ground. Katniss grabs her arrow and fires it at Cato. It hits Cato in the forehead ending his misery.

Peeta climbs on top of the Cornucopia before Katniss lifts Rue up and Peeta grabs her hands. A cannon is heard and Alex and Katniss look up to see Cato's picture.

Katniss and Alex hear growling behind them. They slowly turn to see the mutts. As one mutt is about to attack Alex sees a rock fly and smoke the mutt in the head. Alex looks to see Foxface. The mutts begin to run to Foxface who shot the rock with a slingshot.

"GET UP THERE!" Foxface screams at them before running in the forest. The mutts chase Foxface and Katniss lifts Alex up.

Another cannon is heard and Foxface's picture comes up.

The mutts run back into the clearing as Katniss jumps up and Peeta grabs her arms. He lifts her up the rest of the way and the four of them sits on top breathing heavily. Alex has tears streaming down her cheeks and Katniss immediately pulls the 12 year old into a hug.

"We're safe." Katniss whispers, "Nothing will change that."

**And that's the chapter. The next one is the final one in the arena. : )**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

"_GET UP THERE!" Foxface screams at them before running in the forest. The mutts chase Foxface and Katniss lifts Alex up. _

_Another cannon is heard and Foxface's picture comes up._

_The mutts run back into the clearing as Katniss jumps up and Peeta grabs her arms. He lifts her up the rest of the way and the four of them sits on top breathing heavily. Alex has tears streaming down her cheeks and Katniss immediately pulls the 12 year old into a hug._

"_We're safe." Katniss whispers, "Nothing will change that."_

_Now:_

"Why did Foxface sacrifice herself to save us?" Alex asks Katniss in a whisper as Rue and Peeta sleep.

Katniss has Alex sitting between her legs, holding her close to her protectively.

"I don't know. But I am greatful for it." Katniss answers resting her chin on Alex's right shoulder.

~K&A~

**With Foxface a few minutes before death**

15 year old Foxface is hiding behind the bushes with her slingshot ready. She watches as the guy from 12 and the girl from 11 get on top of Cornucopia.

_That girl from 13 is like my little 12 year old that was chosen but I took her place..._

Foxface watches as a mutt takes a step forward to attack the 12 year old girl from 13 and the Girl on Fire.

Foxface would have just let them die but the little girl looks too much like her sister. Foxface closes her eyes letting a tear fall.

"I can't let her die." Foxface whispers to herself. Foxface takes a breath and stands up. Without blinking she fires a rock at the mutts, hitting the leader in the head.

Foxface watches as the mutts' runs at her.

"GET UP THERE!" Foxface screams at the two tributes before running in the forest. Foxface runs deeper and deeper into the forest before one of the mutts pins her down and bites and claws at her. To her own shock, Foxface doesn't scream. She just prays that the girl from 13 will win. She even prays that the games will end forever so her little sister is safe.

~A&K~

Morning dawns and Alex curls herself into Katniss' arms. She opens her eyes to see Rue putting their breakfast together.

"I found these berries but I don't recognize them." Rue shows the group the berries and Alex looks up at Katniss to see her awake.

"Nightlock." Alex answers looking at them, "They're poisonous and kill you instantly."

"How..." Peeta starts.

"Atala made me read this book for homework during training." Alex explains shrugging her shoulders.

Katniss eyes widen thinking of a plan.

"I know how all of us can win."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"If we all have some berries and are about to commit suicide with them, they have no choice but to stop us and crown all of us winners." Katniss explains.

As Katniss spoke, Alex looks over the Cornucopia to see the mutts gone.

"Is the finale over?" Alex asks.

"Yup." Rue, Peeta and Katniss answers as one.

"How do you know?"

"You're forgetting that we grew up watching the Hunger Games." Rue informs her.

"Oh ya..." Alex nods. Peeta stands up after eating and jumps off, landing on the ground. Not even a second later, Alex's, Rue's and Katniss' eyes widen seeing a mutt come out of hiding and attacks Peeta.

Peeta lets out an ear piercing scream making Alex and Rue to cry. Katniss lets a few tears fall and loads her bow. She fires her arrow and looks away after it hits him in the forehead.

Rue's chin begins to quiver as Alex lets out a sob. Katniss pulls them close to her and pulls out the berries.

"Let's end this." Katniss puts some in Rue's hand and some in Alex's. The three of them are about to eat them when...

"**Stop! Here are the winners of the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games! From District 11, Rue, District 12, Katniss, District 13, Alex!"** Seneca cuts in. The three girls toss the berries away and stand up. Rue and Alex hugs Katniss tightly before they walk to the edge of Cornucopia. They slide down the side and hit the grass.

As soon as they hit the grass the hovercraft arrives and takes them to the Capitol.

~K&A~

"THEY WON!" Prim tackles Ramona, Justin and Max with a hug and the four of them jumps up and down happily.

Theresa and Jerry smiles knowing Alex, Katniss and Rue survived and won.

~A&K~

Alex, Rue and Katniss are sitting together next to Caesar ready for their interview. Katniss is wearing a yellow dress with her brown hair following an inch passed her shoulders. Rue is wearing a golden coloured dress with her normal curly, puffy hair is straight and to her shoulders. Alex is wearing a pale pink dress with her hair straight and her bangs flipped over to the left.

"And here we are with the girls that survived the 74th Hunger Games." Caesar announces, "Here's 16 year old Katniss Everdeen from District 12."

The audience claps and cheers for Katniss, who is sitting between Rue, who is next to Caesar, and Alex, who is on her left.

"12 year old Rue from District 11." More clapping and cheering is heard, "Alex 12 year old Alex Russo from District 13."

Some of the audience begins to chant Alex's name, as Alex grabs Katniss' hand nervously.

"Now girls." Caesar turns to the three girls, "How do you all feel about winning the games?"

"I'm good. Happy that I get to go home." Rue answers.

"I'm ready to go home and see my sister." Katniss smiles.

"Alex?" Caesar asks. Alex shrugs her shoulders with a frown on her face.

"I'm ready to go home. But I'm upset that people had to die for that to happen. I made two friends in the arena, Peeta and Thresh. Foxface let herself die to save me and Katniss. I know for a fact that someone at home for her, got her to make that choice. No one deserves to die, and I don't like it."

Caesar looks at Alex and nods, not commenting any further.

"And here are the girls who won. The odds were truly in your favour."

~K&A~

On the train to their Districts Alex is wearing blue dress with a crown on her head. Katniss is wearing a yellow dress with a crown on her's. Rue is wearing a pink dress with a crown on her's.

All of them are standing at District 11, Rue's stop. Alex gave both girls' her number and Rue promised to call. As they enter the train with Rue running to her brothers and sisters, Katniss pulls Alex into a hug.

"It's over. It's finally over." Katniss whispers in Alex's ear.

"Ya. It's over." Alex whispers in agreement, hugging Katniss back tightly.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

_All of them are standing at District 11, Rue's stop. Alex gave both girls' her number and Rue promised to call. As they enter the train with Rue running to her brothers and sisters, Katniss pulls Alex into a hug._

"_It's over. It's finally over." Katniss whispers in Alex's ear._

"_Ya. It's over." Alex whispers in agreement, hugging Katniss back tightly._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in her classroom at school. She has been treated like a hero in her 7th grade classroom and all around her school.

"So Ms. Russo tell us what it was like to be in the arena." Alex's drama teacher tells Alex.

"Uhm..." Alex bites her lip, looking at her hands that are laced on top of her desk, "Well, when the nights were calm and there were no deaths, it was like you are on a camping trip and it was honestly peaceful. But you couldn't admire the beauty because you are being hunted." Alex explains, before looking up at her teacher, "But I like to think of how Foxface and Thresh risked their lives to save me and my best friend Katniss. They are the true heroes."

Just then, the bell rings allowing everyone to go home. Alex gets up and grabs her drama report that is her homework for the weekend, before running out of the classroom and to Ramona's 2nd grade classroom.

As Ramona walks out of her classroom, she takes Alex's waiting hand and the two sisters' walks out of the school where they are to wait for Max and Justin.

~K&A~

Katniss and Prim sneaks out of District 12 at 10pm on Friday night, and runs to District 13. Prim and Katniss both have forming bruises and busted lips from their mother beating them.

"Kat..." Prim whimpers, "Can't we ask Theresa if we can just live with them permanently?"

"I'll ask and if they agree they will have to ask Coin, who will have to ask Snow." Katniss answers as they arrive to the fence of the District they wish they could live in. Katniss crawls through first before Prim crawls through with Katniss' help.

Prim laces her right hand through Katniss' left and they rush to the Russo household.

As they arrive to the house, Katniss knocks on the door, wincing in pain from her bleeding hand.

"Stupid homework that has to ruin everything..." Katniss and Prim hears Alex complaining as she walks to the door. Not even a second later, the door opens and all they can see is the lamp of the living room on.

"Come in guys." Alex walks away from the door, letting Katniss and Prim to walk in like normal. Katniss closes the door behind her as Prim takes off her boots and coat. Katniss does the same and the two sisters walk into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

As they sit down on the couch they see Alex typing away on her laptop.

"Can I cast a spell on my teacher to make her forget about homework all together?" Alex asks sneaking a look at her best friends, who are like her sisters, "And what the hell happened to you?"

Alex looks at their busted lips and the bruises and cuts on their arms.

"Do I have a target to make their life a living hell?"

When Prim and Katniss doesn't answer, Alex gets up and walks to Theresa's and Jerry's room. Alex knocks on the door and keeps knocking until it opens.

"Mom, Kat and Prim are here and have busted lips and cuts and bruises." Alex reports. Theresa immediately rushes out of the room and to the living room. Alex follows slowly and as soon as she reaches the living room, Prim and Katniss are telling Theresa what happened.

Alex blocks the voices out and works on her report again.

"I will ask Coin, but I don't think it will happen. But I know for a fact that I will give you both a spare key to the house so you can come and go as you please." Alex hears Theresa promise Katniss and Prim. Alex yawns and hits save as on her laptop, "And Alex, get to bed. You can finish the assignment tomorrow."

Alex looks sleepily at Theresa and nods.

"Ok." Alex closes her laptop and heads up to bed.

"Don't forget to use magic to make the bed for Katniss and Prim." Theresa calls after her oldest daughter. A white light shines upstairs before disappearing.

"Done." Alex calls down to them.

"Head on up to bed girls." Katniss and Prim both gives Theresa a hug before going upstairs to bed.

~A&K~

The next day at noon, Alex opens her eyes and yawns. She sits up and climbs out of bed before walking downstairs in her pjs.

"Great timing Alex. It's lunch time." Jerry teases his daughter when he sees her walk in. She narrows her eyes, clearly not happy with waking up. Theresa rolls her eyes and passes Alex her sandwich and a half, on a plate. Alex quickly eats her lunch before walking into the living room and going back to her assignment.

In the wizard lair, Justin, Ramona, Max, Prim and Katniss are relaxing and doing spells. Katniss and Prim watches the three Russo kids do their wizard homework and goofing off.

A few hours later, Alex walks into the wizard lair, smiling happily. She finished her homework and has to do her wizard homework, which she doesn't mind. Jerry teaches Alex and Justin more healing spells and how to make invisible shields without wands.

If only they knew the spells would come in handy for Alex in a year.

**And that is the end of The Hunger Games. Now onto Catching Fire.**

**Please review.**


	20. Catching Fire

**And here's the beginning of Catching Fire. : )**

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time:_

_A few hours later, Alex walks into the wizard lair, smiling happily. She finished her homework and has to do her wizard homework, which she doesn't mind. Jerry teaches Alex and Justin more healing spells and how to make invisible shields without wands._

_If only they knew the spells would come in handy for Alex in a year._

_Now:_

It has been a year since the Russo's moved to District 13.

Justin Russo is now 15 years old.

Alex Russo is now 13 years old.

Max Russo is now 10 years old.

Ramona Russo is now 8 years old.

Alex and Ramona are currently goofing off in their room dancing to Usher's _DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again_ featuring Pitbull. Theresa is standing on the stairs recording them on her video camera.

Ramona is wearing her dirty blue t-shirt joined together with white long sleeves that go to her wrists. She is wearing her dirty blue jeans, since she was outside playing with Max at the park. Alex is wearing a white elbow sleeve t-shirt with black jeans. Both girls have ankle socks on their feet.

They break dance to the song that is playing on Alex's laptop. Theresa looks at the laptop to see _OMG_ by Usher featuring Will. , is going to play directly after.

Alex sings to the song with Ramona and when it comes to the swearing, Alex sings it like it's no big deal while Ramona goes silent.

The girls haven't changed much. Alex just has longer hair that goes to her elbows while Ramona's is the same length and slightly darker.

Max, Justin and Jerry are in town going shopping since in a week is the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games.

At the end of both songs, Theresa stops the video camera just as the door opens. Theresa turns it back on and walks downstairs recording.

Not even a second later, Alex runs passed Theresa full speed and tackles the person who walked in, with a hug.

The camera lands on the person and it is none other than 13 year old Primrose Everdeen and 17 year old Katniss Everdeen.

Both girls still lives at District 12 with their abusive mother. Every night Katniss and Prim walks over to District 13 to the Russo house and stay the night. Then in the morning, Alex or Justin flashes them to their house in District 12 and act like they have been there the entire time. They have been doing that for a year and it will continue until Katniss turns 18 and is allowed to pick a District to live in.

Last year, Theresa talked to Coin, and Coin said when Katniss turns 18, she and Prim can move to District 13 and live with the Russo's fully.

~A&K~

It is the Reaping Day. As the Russo's arrives to the heart of District 13, they discover that families are standing together in dresses, pants or skirts.

The Peacekeepers are surrounding everywhere and two of them walk over the Russo clan.

"Hello Alex Russo." Alex looks up to see it's the guy who picked her up last year and put her at the stairs of the stage.

"Hello sir." Alex nods.

"I need you to come with us and your family to join the others." Alex looks at Theresa and before she could blink, the two guys pick her up and take her to the table to check in.

The two guys put her down and the lady pricks Alex's finger. Alex winces as the guys picks her up again and carries her to the stage where two guys and a girl are sitting on chairs.

The girl has blonde hair and blue eyes. The first guy has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The final guy has brown hair and brown eyes.

Alex walks up the stairs and sits down next to the guy with brown eyes.

"And here are the winners of the pervious Hunger Games District 13 won for the last 25 years. There's Amanda who won the 54th Hunger Games and she won when she was 17 years old." The girl waves at the crowd, "There's Steven who won the 57th Hunger Games and he won when he was 16 years old." Coin announces.

The guy with green eyes waves.

"There's James who won the 61st Hunger Games and he won when he was 15 years old." The guy with brown eyes waves, "Finally there's the 74th Hunger Games. This winner is the youngest girl to win here at District 13. She won at the age of 12, and is now 13 years old. Alex Russo."

Alex waves nervously before looking down at her grey dress that goes to her knees.

"Now we are going to draw one of the two boys, and one of the two girls to represent District 13 in the 75th Hunger Games."

Coin grabs a name from the guy's box that is on her right and pulls it out.

"The boy who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens the sheet of paper, "James Wakefield from the 61st Hunger Games."

James stands up and stands next to Coin.

"The girl who is representing District 13 is..." Coin pulls a sheet of paper from the box on her left and opens it, "Alex Russo from the 74th Hunger Games."

Alex stands up and walks over to Coin. James and Alex shake hands before the walk into the Hall of Justice.

**And that is the opening chapter. **

**James Wakefield's character is created by ****aaa3007****.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you all like the second chapter of Catching Fire.**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_The boy who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens the sheet of paper, "James Wakefield from the 61st Hunger Games." _

_James stands up and stands next to Coin._

"_The girl who is representing District 13 is..." Coin pulls a sheet of paper from the box on her left and opens it, "Alex Russo from the 74th Hunger Games." _

_Alex stands up and walks over to Coin. James and Alex shake hands before the walk into the Hall of Justice._

_Now:_

Alex sits down on the bed and waits for her parents and siblings to come in. Not even 3 minutes later, the door opens and Theresa, Jerry, Justin, Max and Ramona comes in.

"Do I just have bad luck?" Alex asks them as soon as the door closes.

"Maybe. Do you have your wand?" Jerry asks. Alex pulls out her wand and passes it to Jerry. Jerry takes it and passes it to Theresa who puts it in her dress pocket that is deep.

"I remember the spells you taught Justin and I. I know how to heal myself. Yes, right now I'm cool about going into the Hunger Games again but it will catch up to me later. I wonder if Kat is going to be in there with Rue..." Alex trails off with a grin on her face, "Ok if they are we are going to team up and have fun."

"Do you think the arena is like last year?" Ramona asks.

"Hopefully. That way we can just relax in trees." Alex smirks, "And it will be fun."

"Plus you would have an advantage." Justin comments.

"Exactly." Max gives Alex his bracelet like last year as Ramona, Justin, Theresa and Jerry gives Alex the same items for good luck.

After a few hugs, the Peacekeepers arrives to escort the family out, before coming back to get Alex on the train.

~K&A~

17 year old Katniss Everdeen and 40 year old Haymitch Abernathy are sitting together on the train with Effie in front of them.

"So Haymitch, how do you feel about going into the games?" Effie asks.

"I didn't know you are Caesar." Haymitch smirks.

Everything goes silent as the door opens. Katniss, Haymitch and Effie looks at the door to see Coin, a guy and Alex walk in.

Alex looks over and grins.

"Hey Kat, are we going to have a party?" Alex jokes. Katniss chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Why do you always make a joke like this?" Katniss asks.

"It hasn't hit me yet that we are going back into the arena to get killed." Alex answers before going silent, "And now it has."

Coin wraps her arm around Alex's shoulders and gives her a push toward Katniss. Alex walks over to Katniss and sits down next to her. Katniss wraps her arms around the 13 year old and hugs her tightly.

The guy and Coin sits down next to Effie and they all look at one another.

"Let's get to know one another. Just say your name, age and the year you are from." Effie tells them.

"I'm James. I'm twenty-nine and from the 61st Hunger Games." James says. Katniss sneaks a look at Alex to see her staring at her. One thing is for sure, they are both thinking James is like an older version of the James from last year.

"I'm Haymitch. I'm forty and from the 50th Hunger Games." Haymitch answers.

"I'm Katniss. I'm seventeen and from the 74th Hunger Games." Katniss tells them.

"I'm Alex. I'm thirteen and also from the 74th Hunger Games." Alex forces a smile as she rests her head on Katniss' shoulder.

"How old were each of you when you won?" Coin asks.

"Twelve." Alex answers quickly.

"Sixteen." Katniss forces a smile.

"Sixteen." Haymitch answers.

"Fifteen." James replies staring at Alex like she's a fresh piece of meat.

"Yes I'm the youngest!" Alex pumps her fist in the air before standing up, "I'm hungry."

Alex skips over to the table and makes a sandwich. She makes one for Katniss and Haymitch. She brings them over and hands Haymitch and Katniss theirs before sitting down.

"Thank you Russo." Haymitch smiles.

"Welcome dude." Alex sticks her tongue out at Haymitch making him chuckle.

Coin stays silent with a smile on her face. Coin knows that Alex will be fine in the arena as long as she, Katniss and Haymitch work together.

~A&K~

Alex sits down next to James on the bed waiting for Cinna to walk in.

"Are you related to James Dane?" Alex asks James.

"He was my son." James looks at Alex with his eyes narrowed, "I changed my last name the day he was killed. I am going to kill you in the arena because you killed my son."

"I didn't kill him." Alex whispers.

"You are the reason he was killed." Alex looks down at the floor. Before she could react, James grabs Alex's throat and drags her to the wall before pinning her to it. Alex's feet are far from the floor, "Because of you, my son is dead. Because of you, I will never see him again. Because of you, my son will never be able to come back."

With each word James tightens his grip on Alex's neck. Tears fall down Alex's cheeks as she struggles for air and to remove James' hand from her neck. Alex face quickly turns from her normal tan colour to blue, to purple.

The door opens and James throws Alex to the ground and sits down on the bed. Alex gasps for air and the person who walked in, runs over to her and picks her up.

Due to Alex's eyesight being all blurry she can't see the person. Alex hears another door open.

"Katniss, I need your help." Alex hears a familiar voice.

"Oh god Cinna. What happened?!" Alex hears Katniss' scared voice.

"James was strangling her." Cinna answers passing Alex to Katniss. Katniss hugs Alex close to her before walking to the bed, "I'll come back here to get her ready. I am not letting her near the jackass. I swear he is like that James guy from last year."

"Son." Alex gasps out relaxing in Katniss' arms.

"What?" Cinna asks in a whisper.

"The idiot from last year is..." Katniss starts to translate.

"His son." Alex finishes closing her eyes.

Cinna's and Katniss' eyes widen in shock. The James in the other room is the father of the idiot from last year.

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_James was strangling her." Cinna answers passing Alex to Katniss. Katniss hugs Alex close to her before walking to the bed, "I'll come back here to get her ready. I am not letting her near the jackass. I swear he is like that James guy from last year."_

"_Son." Alex gasps out relaxing in Katniss' arms._

"_What?" Cinna asks in a whisper._

"_The idiot from last year is..." Katniss starts to translate._

"_His son." Alex finishes closing her eyes._

_Cinna's and Katniss' eyes widen in shock. The James in the other room is the father of the idiot from last year._

_Now:_

Alex is curled up in a ball on Katniss' lap fast asleep. Katniss strokes Alex's black hair soothingly keeping her calm.

Katniss couldn't believe that James Wakefield is the father of James Dane.

Katniss looks up as the door opens to see Cinna walking in with Alex's dress she wore last year. Each tribute is wearing the same clothes that they wore for their Hunger Games that they won. Alex is wearing her black long-sleeve dress with sparkles that glow red.

"Wake her up please." Cinna whispers. Katniss tickles Alex until Alex giggles and squirms on her lap. Katniss stops tickling Alex as Alex's eyes open and she glares playfully.

"Cinna's here." Katniss nods at Cinna. Alex looks at Cinna and waves. Cinna waves back and the two of them keep waving. Katniss rolls her eyes, "Are you going to get her ready?"

"Oh ya." Cinna passes Alex the dress and Alex carries it into the washroom. Alex quickly gets changed and walks out in bare feet. Alex jumps onto the bed next to Katniss and Cinna begins to paint her nails red, before pinning her bangs back and leaving her hair down and straight.

He leaves Alex's treasures from her family on and adds lip-gloss and blush on her lips and cheeks.

"We have to go now." Cinna helps Alex put the high heels on and after that is done, Alex laces her hand with Katniss'.

~K&A~

Katniss helps Alex onto the chariot before walking to her's and climbing on. Haymitch smiles at Katniss before both of them looking over at Alex, who is biting her lip as James climbs on.

As the chariots begin to move, Alex looks forward to see Rue and a tall guy next to her.

Rue looks over her shoulder to see Katniss and Alex. Rue waves at them, who both wave back.

As Alex waves back at Rue, James glares at Alex and pushes her off the chariot. Alex hits her head off the ground and lays there unconscious.

"STOP!" Snow shouts from his stand. All chariots stop and every person go silent. Snow makes his way down and once on the ground, he walks over to where Alex is.

Katniss and Rue both break the 'stop' rule, and runs over to Alex. They both kneel down and both talk to Alex begging her to wake up.

"Move." Snow sends a glare at the two girls.

"No." Katniss backtalk, "She's my best friend and little sister." Katniss glares back at Snow. Snow shrugs his shoulders and is about to say something when Alex groans and stirs.

"Kat..." Alex opens her eyes weakly, "I thought I'm the one to backtalk." Alex looks from Katniss to Rue, "Hey! It's my twin!" Rue giggles and rolls her eyes. She gives Alex a hug and Katniss joins in. They help Alex sit up and Alex looks at Snow, "Hey dude!"

"Hello Ms. Russo." Snow nods and pulls Alex to her feet gently.

Without another word, Snow walks Alex to the chariot and helps her on as Rue and Katniss walks to theirs and climbs on.

"Leave it for the arena." Snow snaps at James, "If I find out you hurt her again, like in training as your son did, you will wish you were never born."

Snow walks away and heads back up to his stand. The Tribute Parade continues and not even 10 minutes later, everyone is done and the tributes head up to their rooms. Alex goes straight to her room and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

~A&K~

The next morning Alex skips into the training center on March 13th, 2014. Alex joins the line and stands next to Katniss and James on her right. On Katniss' left is Haymitch and next to Haymitch are Rue and the guy on Rue's left.

"Alright tributes." Atala starts, "Take off your coats." Every tribute takes off their coats and a trainer comes and collects them. Alex looks up at where the Gamemakers are and doesn't see Crane anywhere, "Now, just like in all of your days, each District will go to different spots. Districts 1, 2 and 3, you will start with the rope course. Districts 4, 5 and 6 you will start with the targets. Districts 7, 8, 9 and 10, you will start with the fire building. Districts 11, 12 and 13, you will start with the gauntlet."

Alex groans quietly.

"Any questions?" Atala asks. Alex raises her right hand, and James pushes Alex making her crash into Katniss. Katniss catches Alex before she could crash to the floor.

"Dude, get a life!" Haymitch steps in. Haymitch walks over to James and pushes him away from Katniss and Alex, "So what that your son was killed in the Games last year. We all were in the Games and seen our siblings or kids get killed. Do not blame Alex for your son's death. It wasn't her fault." James narrows his eyes at Haymitch and pushes him in return.

The trainers pull the two guys away from each other and hold them in place until they are calmer. Katniss keeps her arms wrapped around Alex as Alex hides her face in her arm.

"As I was saying. Any questions?" Atala continues. She sees Alex nervously raise her hand, "Yes Alex?"

"Where's Crane?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"He passed away at the end of the Games last year." Atala answers.

"Who's in charge?" Alex continues her question.

"Plutarch Heavensbee."

"Who's that?"

"That's me." All the tributes look up at the place where the Gamemakers are. Alex looks at the guy who spoke.

"Where do I recognize you from?" Alex asks him.

"My hat was stuck to the wall." Heavensbee gives Alex a glare as she begins to chuckle.

"I remember you. But I'm sorry about that. I wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"You fell in the punch bowl when I shot my arrow at the apple in the pig's mouth." Katniss speaks up. Heavensbee looks at the two girls and sends them a glare.

"Continue on please." Atala looks amused at the two girls but keeps a straight face.

"Ok. Get training." Katniss leads Alex over to the gauntlet and they begin training.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Where's Crane?" Alex asks in a whisper._

"_He passed away at the end of the Games last year." Atala answers._

"_Who's in charge?" Alex continues her question._

"_Plutarch Heavensbee."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_That's me." All the tributes look up at the place where the Gamemakers are. Alex looks at the guy who spoke._

"_Where do I recognize you from?" Alex asks him._

"_My hat was stuck to the wall." Heavensbee gives Alex a glare as she begins to chuckle._

"_I remember you. But I'm sorry about that. I wasn't going to hurt anyone."_

"_You fell in the punch bowl when I shot my arrow at the apple in the pig's mouth." Katniss speaks up. Heavensbee looks at the two girls and sends them a glare._

"_Continue on please." Atala looks amused at the two girls but keeps a straight face._

"_Ok. Get training." Katniss leads Alex over to the gauntlet and they begin training._

_Now:_

As they break for lunch, Alex sits next to Katniss eating her sandwich.

"I hate the gauntlet." Alex mutters taking another bite of her ham sandwich.

"Alright everyone, back to training!" Atala tells them. Everyone stands up and goes back to their stations. Alex is at the beginning of the line with James behind her. Behind James is Katniss, Haymitch, Rue and the guy from District 11.

"Begin." The trainer in charge of the gauntlet tells Alex.

Alex runs up the first bench and jumps to the next one and up. At the end of the first row, Alex jumps across and slips. She lands on her back on the other side and groans. Alex catches her breath before sitting up. She gets to her feet as James jumps across knocking Alex off. Alex hits the floor landing on her stomach. Alex gasps for air holding her stomach. She curls herself into a ball as Katniss and Atala runs over.

"Are you ok Alex?" Atala asks as she and Katniss kneels down. Alex moves weakly, still gasping for air, into Katniss' arms. Alex closes her eyes as Katniss hushes her as she strokes Alex's black hair.

When Alex doesn't respond, Atala and Katniss looks at Alex's face to see her going blue.

Atala stands up without a word and grabs the phone on the wall. She calls the hospital part of the building, which is just one floor above them.

Atala hangs up the phone after calling Snow's office and glares at James.

"Take him out of here. Snow would like a word with him." Atala orders two of trainers. They both nod and drag James out.

After 2 minutes two paramedics run in and Atala leads them quickly to Alex. The paramedics lift Alex onto the stretcher and they rush Alex out.

Katniss stares hopelessly after Alex, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Alex will be fine Katniss. She's as much as a fighter as you are." Atala promises her.

"Thank you." Katniss whispers to Atala before taking her turn on the gauntlet. All Katniss could think about is how much she hates this thing. It hurt Alex, but it's more of James' fault. She just hopes James will be punished.

~K&A~

In Snow's office, Snow is pacing in front of James.

"You do not hurt a little 13 year old girl more than once James Wakefield. I gave you a warning at the Tribute Parade yesterday. I found out you hurt Alex during the preparation. You hurt her at the Tribute Parade and now today in training. Just because YOU think Alex is the one to kill your son last year, which is a lie. She didn't hurt him. He tried to kill her but another tribute killed him. I am going to do everyone a favour. You are not allowed to train. You have to figure it out on your own. When it is time for the Gamemakers to give everyone a score, you will have to show them what you can do without any training. I hope you have learned your lesson."

Snow looks at James to see his shocked face.

"That's not fair! I haven't had any weapon experience in 14 years!" James argues.

"You should have thought of that before you hurt the girl three times." Snow glares, "Now get out of my office!"

James stands up and storms to the door.

"I hope you die Snow. A nice and slow, painful death." James storms out of the office and slams the door on the way out.

~A&K~

In the hospital, Alex is laying on the bed, breathing perfectly fine. The doctors had to put Alex to sleep before sticking a tube down her throat to open the airway. They put Alex on pain medication for her bruising back.

"Knock, knock." Alex says to the nurse who is changing the bags.

"Who's there?" The lady asks rolling her eyes. Alex has been at the jokes for 4 hours now.

"Lady Gaga."

"Lady Gaga who?" Alex's mouth drops open.

"How can you not know who Lady Gaga is?! She's the amazing singer who wore a meat dress!" Alex begins to tell the nurse all about Lady Gaga and even sung a few of her songs. The nurse just stared at her and sat down on a chair knowing a lecture is on its way.

~K&A~

Katniss walks to Alex's room after training, to find Alex singing _Born this Way_.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say

Katniss steps into the room to see the nurse mouthing the words as Alex sings.__

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be

Katniss joins in with Alex to see her look at her smiling happily.__

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Katniss hears a chuckle behind her. She turns to see Atala as Alex continues to sing alone.__

Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

"And you say you don't know who Lady Gaga is." Alex looks at the nurse like she's high.

"Whatever you say." The nurse nods and walks out quickly. Katniss and Atala walk over to Alex and sits down on chairs that are on both sides of the bed, "By the way." Katniss and Atala looks at the nurse, who is peeking into the run, "She's doped up on meds."

The nurse walks out of the room as Alex smiles.

"Knock, knock." Katniss looks at Alex amused.

"Who's there?" Katniss asks.

"Frosty the Snowman."

"Frosty the Snowman who?" Alex's mouth drops open.

"You don't know who Frosty is?!"

Atala and Katniss look at each other as Alex begins to sing the song.

_Frosty the Snowman..._

Alex didn't get any further then the first line because the meds kicks in making her fall asleep.

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_Whatever you say." The nurse nods and walks out quickly. Katniss and Atala walk over to Alex and sits down on chairs that are on both sides of the bed, "By the way." Katniss and Atala looks at the nurse, who is peeking into the run, "She's doped up on meds."_

_The nurse walks out of the room as Alex smiles._

"_Knock, knock." Katniss looks at Alex amused._

"_Who's there?" Katniss asks._

"_Frosty the Snowman."_

"_Frosty the Snowman who?" Alex's mouth drops open._

"_You don't know who Frosty is?!" _

_Atala and Katniss look at each other as Alex begins to sing the song._

_Frosty the Snowman..._

_Alex didn't get any further then the first line because the meds kicks in making her fall asleep._

_Now:_

It is April 2nd and Alex is currently climbing the rope course. She moves her right hand onto the bar and grips it tightly as she swings her feet through the net, leaving her left arm on her side. As Alex hangs upside down, she wipes her sweaty on her pants before grabbing the net with her hands. She puts her head through the net before sliding her arms through. She pulls herself through and just sits on top of the net.

"How the hell did you get up there?" The guy from Rue's District asks.

"If you watched you would have saw." Haymitch smirks before starting the course. Half way through the course, Haymitch slip his legs through the net and hangs upside down, wiping his hands on his pants, "Having fun up there?" Haymitch teases Alex.

Alex smiles and nods as she cross her legs.

"Just a bit." Alex answers. Haymitch winks as Alex before continuing on.

When Katniss' turn arrives, she finishes the course without stopping to wipe her hands. She kept the same pace all the way through. Katniss' feet touch the ground and it shocked everyone in the training center.

"How did you do that?" Atala asks Katniss.

"Alex taught me." Katniss answers shrugging her shoulders. Atala smiles knowing Alex is a pro when it comes to the net.

"What did Alex tell you?"

"Keep the same pace and if needed, slip for legs through the net and hang upside down to wipe your hands on your pants, then continue."

Atala nods.

"Good."

Everyone stops what they are doing when they see Alex moving on top of the net.

Alex slips her upper body through the net before grabbing the bar with her hands. She pulls the bar closer and grabs the sides of the bar. She slips the rest of her body through the net and swings forward and back on the bar.

Once the bar stops moving, Alex grabs the net with her left hand and then her right. She makes her way through the course at her normal pace.

Once on the ground Alex looks at her arms to see them all red from the bar.

"I hate that bar." Alex frowns.

~K&A~

It is now April 5th and Alex is sitting on a bench with James.

Over the last few days Alex scouted the other tributes. She found out that the District 1 tributes are Careers and siblings. The District 2 tributes are Careers as well. The two from District 3 are pretty much Careers by how they act, but they are not. The two from District 4 are friends of Haymitch's... mostly the guy. The two from District 6 are siblings. The two from District 7 are to be looked out for because they are basically silent killers. Alex discovered that James is a Career just like his son from last year was. Finally is the guy from Rue's District. The guy loves to tease Alex a lot and is actually nice. Alex found out that the guy is a family friend. His name is Chaff and he is Haymitch's best friend.

When Alex first met Chaff with Katniss, Chaff kissed both of them on the lips, only to get slapped in the face by Katniss.

_Flashback_

_Katniss and Alex are sitting on the ground, eating their lunch on April 3__rd__. Rue is sitting next to them as Haymitch and the guy from 11 stumbles over to them drunk._

"_Drunk already Haymitch?" Alex jokes._

"_Not drunk fully. Just tipsy." Haymitch corrects, sitting down. They are in the training center and on their lunch break._

_The guy sits down next to Katniss and kisses Alex full on the mouth. Alex's eyes widen as he pulls away to only kiss Katniss. Katniss' eyes widen as he pulls away. Katniss raises her hand and slaps him in the face._

"_That's Chaff." Haymitch announces as he and Rue laughs._

_Alex looks at Katniss shyly with her face red. She scrunches up her nose tasting the alcohol. Why is there alcohol in a training center? Alex thinks._

Alex giggles at the memory still embarrassed.

"What are you laughing about bitch?" James asks glaring at her.

"Nothing." Alex whispers pulling her knees to her chest. Alex is in her training clothes worried about what they are going to make her do this year.

"Whatever." James scoffs.

"You know, you should act your age." Alex looks over at James, "You shouldn't be acting like a teenager."

"You know what?!" James snaps standing up. He grabs Alex's arms and slams her into the wall.

Before he could do anything his name is called. James throws Alex onto the ground like she is a bag of potatoes.

"Stay the fuck away from me." James walks into the training center where they are doing the private session.

Alex rolls her eyes and gets up. She walks back to the bench and sits down back in her position.

~A&K~

"Alex Russo." Alex hears her name being called. Alex gets up and walks into her private session. Alex looks to see a bow and 3 arrows.

"Hi. I'm Alex Russo." Alex tells the Gamemakers.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Russo. I'm Plutarch Heavensbee and we will be judging you." Heavensbee informs her as he sits down on Crane's chair from last year.

"May I ask you a question?" Alex asks before she starts.

"Ok."

"How did Crane pass?"

"He broke the rules. Only one winner can win. He let you; Ms. Everdeen and that kid from 11 live." Heavensbee answers.

"Her name's Rue." Alex corrects.

"Whatever. He committed suicide."

Alex rolls her eyes and grabs the bow and an arrow. She lines up to the target and fires. The arrow hits it right in the bulls-eye. She grabs the last two and fires them at the same time. They both hit the bulls-eye.

Alex puts the bow down and waves as she walks out without another word.

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Her name's Rue." Alex corrects._

"_Whatever. He committed suicide."_

_Alex rolls her eyes and grabs the bow and an arrow. She lines up to the target and fires. The arrow hits it right in the bulls-eye. She grabs the last two and fires them at the same time. They both hit the bulls-eye._

_Alex puts the bow down and waves as she walks out without another word._

_Now:_

Alex sits on the couch between Cinna and Katniss. Coin and Boggs are sitting next to Katniss as Haymitch and James are sitting on Cinna's right with Effie.

They look at the screen to see Caesar come up for their scores.

"_From District 1, Gloss and Cashmere both got 11."_

Alex rests her head on Cinna's shoulder as Katniss laces their hands together.

"_From District 2, Brutus and Enobaria both got 11."_

Caesar flips the page.

"_From District 3, Beetee got a 10. Wiress got a 9."_

The pictures of each tribute come up.

"_From District 4, Finnick got an 11. Mags got a 10."_

Alex zones out for District 5, but tunes in for District 6.

"_From District 6, both siblings got an 11."_

"Morphling siblings." Alex translates. Each person knows its Alex's nickname for them.

"_From District 7, Blight got a 9. Johanna got a 10."_

Alex makes a clicking notice.

"_From District 8, Woof and Cecelia both got 11."_

Alex zones out for District 9 and 10.

"_From District 11, Chaff got a 10. Rue got an 11."_

Alex grins happy with Rue's score.

"_From District 12, Haymitch got an 11. Katniss got an 11."_

Alex gives Haymitch a high five and hugs Katniss tightly. Alex and Katniss don't pull away as the final two scores arrive.

"_From District 13, James got a... 11."_

Alex looks over at James to see him smirk.

"_Alex got a... 11."_

Alex rolls her eyes feeling like history is repeating itself.

~A&K~

Alex sits down in the chair after everyone has had their interviews with Caesar. Alex is wearing a white dress that goes to her knees with silver high heels.

"So Alex, how do you feel about going into the arena again?" Caesar asks.

"Actually, I'm not that worried. I feel like this isn't the end, like there is more to come. I'm not like the Careers excited to kill people, or like I was last year scared and terrified. I know what is coming, I know that people are going to be killed, and I know there is going to be one winner like normal. But I'm not fazed by it." Alex explains.

"So are you happy you get to see Rue and Katniss again?"

Alex smiles.

"I'm happy to see my best friends again, even though the situation isn't the best one. We all know we are the targets and people know where to find us. If you find one, the other two are not that far away. We will be working together just like last year."

"So you are 13 now, am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"How do you feel about being the youngest tribute again this year?"

"Well, people say that being the youngest you are naive. But that's not always true. For me, I was scouting the other tributes and saw what weapon each people works best with. For me, last year I was best at the spears and the bow and arrows. I'm not afraid to admit that. But this year, I added other weapons to that list, which I am not going to say because it will mess me up in the arena."

Caesar nods knowingly.

"What was life for you over the last year after the Hunger Games?"

"Well, I was affected badly. Like, you are always on guard and on alert." Alex starts, "Then you don't know what's real or not real. When you are one of the winners, you are..." Alex bites her lip thinking of how to explain it, "Nervous and scared that you are still being hunted. In the arena, you are being hunted, trying to stay alive and staying out of sight. Then when you go home, you feel like you are still in the arena and that it's a dream. When I was at school my teacher had a hard time convincing me that the Games is over and that I'm safe now. I still feel that way, and now that I'm going back IN the arena it will double when I'm back at home."

"How did your family react when you got home?"

"They were happy. Max and Ramona wouldn't leave me alone at all. Ramona and I shared my bed while Max slept in Ramona's bed. Justin, he was so happy and he slept on the floor in a sleeping bag. My parents would give me double the amount of food then the other's in the family because you eat so little to make your food stay longer. But things change and you never know if it's a dream or if it's reality, or if it's real or if it's not real. With the mutts last year I saw the eyes of Clove, Cato, Thresh, Marvel and the other tributes."

Alex takes a breath and looks down.

"That's what I mean if it's real or not real. For all I could know is I was hallucinating or it was real. You never know." Alex looks up at Caesar again, "I even have nightmares of Marvel and the other tributes' deaths. I still see Thresh getting killed like it was yesterday." Alex frowns, "I still don't know why Foxface let herself die to save Katniss and I. I will never know. No one will ever know."

Caesar stares at Alex, surprised she let them in on how she was affected by the Hunger Games. No one has ever let them know how the Games affect them.

Caesar promises himself that he will find a way to get Rue, Katniss, Alex and Haymitch out of the arena before it is too late... but how?

~K&A~

Alex sits in the hovercraft and clenches her fists as they insert the tracker. After every tribute is in their rooms where the tube is to take them into the arena, Alex is pacing back and forth.

"Hey Alex." Alex looks up without her locket, bracelet, necklace, watch and ring, to see Cinna walking in.

"Hey Cinna." Alex's mouth drops open to see Cinna covered in bruises, cuts, scars and dry blood, "What happened?"

"Snow is putting me to death because of Katniss' dress and the meaning." Cinna explains.

"The Mockingjay." Alex nods, "I thought it was clever."

Cinna gives Alex a weak smile and helps her with her coat. He pulls out the jewelry and puts it on in the same places as the year before.

"You're going to get away... right?" Alex asks scared. Cinna looks at Alex with sad eyes.

"I'm going to be dead by the time you win with Rue and Katniss."

Alex steps away from Cinna with tears in her eyes. A few tears fall as Alex stares at Cinna.

"Get Coin." Alex whispers, "I need to see her."

Cinna nods and walks out of the room. Alex goes back to pacing as she does up her coat. She unclips the spot where Katniss' pin was last year to see it's there again. She clips it back together as the door opens and Cinna and Coin walks in.

As the door closes Alex stares at Coin.

"Please." Alex lets out a shaky breath, "Protect Cinna. I don't want him to die because of the Mockingjay dress. Snow hates Katniss, Rue and I because we survived. Don't let him take it out of Cinna." Coin gives Alex a smile.

"Don't worry Alex. Cinna will be here when you come out alive with Katniss and Rue. I will make sure of it." Coin reassures Alex. Alex nods and Coin and Cinna hugs Alex tightly.

They don't hear the countdown until the 5.

"**4..."**

"Get in the tube sweetie. We'll see you when you come out." Coin whispers.

"**3..."**

Alex nods and gives Cinna and Coin a hug before stepping in the tube.

"**2..."**

Alex slips her hair into a ponytail seeing the arena she is playing in.

"**1..."**

There is a forest on the right, a beach and a lake in front of her and on the left is a rock area. Alex knows there is a swamp on the other side of the lake, after the Cornucopia.

The District 1 and 2 Careers runs over to Alex as Alex runs full speed into the lake. She dives into the water and begins to do the front crawl to the other side.

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_Don't worry Alex. Cinna will be here when you come out alive with Katniss and Rue. I will make sure of it." Coin reassures Alex. Alex nods and Coin and Cinna hugs Alex tightly._

_They don't hear the countdown until the 5._

"_**4..."**_

"_Get in the tube sweetie. We'll see you when you come out." Coin whispers._

"_**3..."**_

_Alex nods and gives Cinna and Coin a hug before stepping in the tube._

"_**2..."**_

_Alex slips her hair into a ponytail seeing the arena she is playing in. _

"_**1..."**_

_There is a forest on the right, a beach and a lake in front of her and on the left is a rock area. Alex knows there is a swamp on the other side of the lake, after the Cornucopia._

_The District 1 and 2 Careers runs over to Alex as Alex runs full speed into the lake. She dives into the water and begins to do the front crawl to the other side._

_Now:_

Alex runs out of the water and grabs a bag and a bow and arrows that are hidden in the water. Alex turns around to see Katniss and Haymitch swimming over. Katniss has Rue on her back as the other tributes are nervously getting into the water. Alex picks up three bags, another set of bow and arrows, a knife and a sword. As the three of them gets out of the water, Alex passes them the weapons and bags. Haymitch leads them into the forest just as the other tributes are half way across the lake.

They run deeper and deeper into the woods until they reach a small clearing.

"We'll camp out here for tonight, but tomorrow we will move again." Haymitch tells them.

"Ok." Rue, Katniss and Alex agrees as one. They put their bags and weapons down before opening their bags. Inside each bag is the same thing. A tapper, knife, sleeping bag, water bottle and crackers.

"Better than last year's bag." Alex comments making Rue and Katniss giggle knowing it's true.

"What's the tapper for?" Rue asks.

"The lake's water is saltwater. We need fresh water." Haymitch answers, "And they are copying my year in here." Haymitch stands up with his tapper and begins to beat a tree with his sword. Water runs out of the hole in the tree and Haymitch puts the tapper in. The three girls bring over their water bottles and begin to fill them and Haymitch's.

Once done, Haymitch pulls out his tapper as the water stops running.

Night begins to arrive and all four of them slips into their sleeping bags and watches the sky as 10 cannons go off. The pictures of the two tributes from District 5, 8, 9 and 10 come up. The male Morphling from District 6's picture is shown along with Blight from District 7.

"10 down, 16 left." Haymitch whispers just loud enough for the three girls to hear, but no one else.

"12 others have to die for us four to go home." Alex whispers closing her eyes. Rue closes her eyes at the same time Katniss does. Haymitch closes his eyes but listens for any movement that is not the three girls.

~A&K~

Alex, Katniss, Rue and Haymitch are fast asleep. A twig snaps, making Alex's eyes to snap open and she quickly picks up her bow and loads it. She points it in the direction of the sound as another one snaps. Katniss loads her's as Rue and Haymitch packs their bags after Katniss and Alex gets out of their sleeping bags and stands up.

A cannon is heard and Wiress from District 3's picture comes up. Alex and Katniss peers into the forest to see Wiress' body. After three seconds, a knife comes flying at Alex as Katniss fires an arrow. Alex fires her's as she ducks. Another cannon is heard and Gloss from District 1's picture comes up.

"Let's make that 14 left and 12 down." Haymitch says putting his bag on. Rue, Alex and Katniss puts theirs on and walks out of the clearing. What they don't know is Cashmere is spying on them.

~K&A~

At District 13, 15 year old Justin, 10 year old Max and 8 year old Ramona are watching the screen closely with Theresa and Jerry. They hear the door open and close. They hear someone take off their footwear before walking into the living room. Ramona looks up to see 13 year old Prim.

"They're perfectly fine." Ramona tells Prim with a smile.

"Thank god." Prim whispers sitting down next to Ramona.

Prim wraps her arms around Ramona as Ramona rests her head on Prim's shoulder.

"I don't like these games." Ramona whispers as Theresa, Max and Justin heads into the kitchen with Jerry to make lunch.

"Neither do I Ramona, neither do I." Prim whispers in return as they watch the guy from 2 kill the guy from 11.

~A&K~

In the arena, Alex watches as Brutus kills Chaff. Haymitch cuts Brutus' head off with his sword.

Two cannons go off and Chaff's and Brutus' pictures come up.

"Let's go." Haymitch grabs Rue's hand and Katniss and Alex follows.

They walk to the edge of the forest to see Blight's dead body. Blight's skin is all black like he got barbequed.

"Oh my god." Alex whispers covering her mouth.

"Forcefield." Haymitch whispers, "This way."

Haymitch changes their direction to the left entering the swamp area.

"We're staying in the trees tonight." Haymitch starts to climb the tree at the edge of the forest before the swamp area. Alex and Rue climbs up with Katniss following. Alex climbs up higher then Haymitch and Rue, as Rue sits with Haymitch. Katniss joins Alex on the branch above Haymitch and Rue.

"We're going to look for food tomorrow... right?" Rue asks.

"Yes we will." Haymitch nods, "What's today?"

"Day one in the arena. April 8th." Alex answers.

"10 people died yesterday in the bloodbath. Four people died today. If they are copying my Hunger Games, tomorrow and the next day no one will die. Then one on day 4. Day 5, 6, 7, and 8 they will start with the twists but if people realize they are copying my year, then no one will die."

"Are they copying?" Katniss asks.

"Good chance." Haymitch replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Just as they begin to fall asleep, Alex looks up at the sky to see the pictures of all the people you died so far.

The girl and guy from District 5.

The girl and guy from District 8.

The girl and guy from District 9.

The girl and guy from District 10.

Blight from District 7.

The male Morphling from District 6.

Wiress from District 3.

Gloss from District 1.

Chaff from District 11.

Brutus from District 2.

14 people in less than 24 hours. 12 are left.

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Are they copying?" Katniss asks._

"_Good chance." Haymitch replies, shrugging his shoulders._

_Just as they begin to fall asleep, Alex looks up at the sky to see the pictures of all the people you died so far._

_The girl and guy from District 5._

_The girl and guy from District 8._

_The girl and guy from District 9._

_The girl and guy from District 10._

_Blight from District 7._

_The male Morphling from District 6._

_Wiress from District 3._

_Gloss from District 1._

_Chaff from District 11._

_Brutus from District 2._

_14 people in less than 24 hours. 12 are left._

_Now:_

For Day 2 and 3 in the arena, there have been no deaths. Rue, Haymitch, Katniss and Alex have moved from place to place, covering up their trail. It is Day 4 in the arena. Outside the arena it is April 11th.

As Alex, Rue, Haymitch and Katniss arrives to the rocky part of the arena, Alex gets tripped. Alex hits the rocks roughly and looks up to see Cashmere from District 1.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Cashmere screams as Alex raising her knife. Cashmere pins Alex to the ground and grabs Alex's head. Before Cashmere could bang it against the rocks, a spear cuts through Cashmere's chest. Alex's eyes widen as the spear sticks out just below Cashmere's heart. Cashmere's blood falls onto Alex's clothes and face. Alex stares up at Cashmere as an arrow flies and hits Cashmere in the forehead. Cashmere's dead body falls off of Alex as Katniss stands over Alex with her bow loaded.

"Relax twelve; I'm not going to hurt you or your alliance. I figured you'd need my help since Cashmere was going to kill thirteen." Alex hears a girl's voice.

"How do we know you're not going to kill us?" Katniss asks. Alex could tell by Katniss' tone of voice, that Katniss is glaring.

The girl chuckles.

"I know thirteen calls me a silent killer." By that note, Alex knows it's Johanna, Blight's partner, "You guys are being hunted by Enobaria, Beetee, the girl from District 6 and James. If Finnick and Mags are, I do not know. You guys are never my target. If anything I hunt the Careers to kill them. I have always protected your alliance."

Alex crawls out from under Katniss and stands up. Alex looks at Johanna and by the look on her face, she is telling the truth.

"Kat, if Johanna was hunting us, she wouldn't have killed Cashmere. She would have let Cashmere kill me. Besides, she's not armed nor has a bag." Alex reasons with Katniss. Katniss nods and slowly puts her arrow in its bag.

"Haymitch, what would you like to do? Have Johanna join us or let her run off." Katniss asks her eyes not leaving Johanna.

"Join." Haymitch answers.

Johanna nods and walks over. She grabs her spear and they walk to a lake, Katniss' eyes not moving from Johanna. Katniss keeps Alex and Rue on her left, away from Johanna.

~K&A~

That night, Katniss holds Alex and Rue closes to her as they sit in their cave, which is their hide out. Johanna looks over to the fire to see Haymitch and Rue fast asleep and Katniss and Alex whispering to each other. She sees Katniss staring at her with eyes narrowed.

"Twelve get over it. I'm not going to hurt any of you." Johanna snaps at the 17 year old.

"I heard that one before." Katniss answers, "My mother said that to me and yet she beats me and my little sister Prim."

Johanna's eyes widen in shock and anger.

"A mother beating her kids is sick. I'm fully against that. But know this Katniss. I'm not like her and I'm never going to hurt any of you. I'll give my life up for you guys. I have a 7 year old daughter at home, and her father walked out. She and I live with my mother."

Johanna sees Katniss' eyes soften but it still holding the two 13 year olds protectively to her.

Johanna hands Katniss her now cleaned spear. Katniss takes it as Johanna shows her that she has no other weapons. Katniss hands her the spear again.

"This is what my daughter gave me." Johanna shows Katniss and Alex a bracelet that the daughter made for Johanna.

"That's beautiful." Alex whispers.

"Listen, my mother is dying and I know I don't know neither of you, but can you do me a favour?"

"Depends." Alex answers.

"Thirteen, so from twelve told me is her mother is abusive. Do you think, your parents could take care of my daughter if I die?"

"I know they would say yes."

Johanna gives Alex a thankful smile.

"Her name is Tara Mason. I'm from District 7." Alex nods.

"Ok." Alex whispers, "But you will live Johanna Mason. You will and you will have your daughter in your arms again."

Johanna gives Alex a real smile.

"Thank you."

~A&K~

It is now day 8 and only one death has happened since Cashmere's death on day 4. Beetee was killed yesterday on day 7.

Alex lost track of the date outside the arena.

"What's today's date?" Alex asks Katniss as Johanna and Haymitch goes to see if they could scout the area for any other tributes. They are in the swamp area, hidden by REALLY tall grass and surrounded by water.

"It's April 15th." Katniss answers, "How many days have we been in here?"

"It's day 8." Alex answers as Rue makes their lunch.

Once their food is made, they eat it slowly to savour it.

As soon as they are done, they pack up their things and heads out to where Haymitch and Johanna told them too.

They arrive to the forest and climb up into the trees and begin to jump from one to another.

As they jump, Alex sees Enobaria, Finnick and Mags making their lunch. They jump silently further into the forest and sees the female Morphling at the lake where they started at. In the rocky area, they see James making his camp site.

"You go ahead." Alex whispers to Katniss and Rue.

"I'm staying." Katniss immediately argues.

"Please?"

Katniss shakes her head and sits down.

"I'll stay here." Alex nods knowing that is the best she will get. Rue gives Alex a hug and continues the journey.

Alex jumps out of the tree silently and when she lands on the rocks, James looks up. Before James could grab his spear Alex already has her bow loaded and aimed.

"Don't think about it." Alex tells him.

"What do you want Russo?" James asks not fazed.

"How are you dealing?"

"Alright." James answers shrugging his shoulders. James inwardly sighs. He is over about his son's death and isn't blaming the 13 year old anymore. Yes, he will always miss his son, but he knows his son is in a better place now, "Listen Russo. I know you may never forgive me, but I'm sorry for hurting you more than once."

James looks up at the 13 year old.

"I'm sorry for pushing you around. I'm sorry for everything."

Alex nods and walks over to him slowly putting down her weapon. She watching James closely to see his hands raises showing he has nothing in them. Once Alex puts the arrow away and the bow on her back, she continues to watch him cautiously.

"I know why you did it. But why did you blame me for your son's death?" Alex asks James softly.

"I guess it's because you were the closest and you were there when it happened." James answers sadly, "But I am really sorry."

Alex nods and picks up his machete.

"Here. Come join our alliance. We need someone with your talent." Alex hands it to him with a soft smile, "I forgive you. But I won't trust you."

"Thank you. And you deserve to live Russo. You are just a kid. All of us adults here, we already lived our lives. You, eleven and twelve haven't. You three deserve to live."

Alex nods as James packs his bag before accepting his machete. He puts it is his belt loop before Alex leads him to a tree. She climbs up with James following.

In the tree, James sees Katniss and Alex talking.

"Follow us." Katniss and Alex jumps into the tree in front of them and James just stares at them in shock.

"I can't do that." James confesses.

"Just try. If you can't, you can go on foot." Alex gives James a smile as Katniss jumps into the next tree. Alex holds out her hand, "I'll grab your hand to keep you up here and we can jump together."

James nods and runs on the branch and at the end, he jumps. He over shoots it but Alex grabs his arms in time.

"Good first jump. My first time, I hit my head off the branch and blacked out." Alex holds James' right hand and they go to the next tree.

After 7 trees, they arrive to their new campsite and it's now dark.

"Hey guys." Alex greets dropping out of the tree with James and Katniss next to her.

"What's he doing here?" Haymitch asks narrowing his eyes at James.

"Lethal Spy is going to be our guard." Alex gives Haymitch a 'you-better-not-argue-with-me' look.

"Ok." Haymitch nods and they all sit around a small fire, which is not noticeable.

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey guys." Alex greets dropping out of the tree with James and Katniss next to her._

"_What's he doing here?" Haymitch asks narrowing his eyes at James._

"_Lethal Spy is going to be our guard." Alex gives Haymitch a 'you-better-not-argue-with-me' look._

"_Ok." Haymitch nods and they all sit around a small fire, which is not noticeable._

_Now:_

It is Alex's morning to go hunting for breakfast. When Alex awoke she didn't seen Johanna sleeping. Alex jumping out of her tree silently and lands in the one in front of her.

Alex hears an ear piercing scream and quickly jumps to the next tree, in the direction of the scream.

"NO ENOBARIA! PLEASE NO!" Alex hears Johanna's screaming voice. Alex jumps out of her tree, landing in the clearing.

To Alex's shock, Enobaria's sword cuts Johanna's head off as Alex's fired arrow hits Enobaria's shoulder. Alex fires another one and it hits her in the leg. Enobaria turns to Alex and begins to run at her. The cannon goes off and Johanna's picture comes up.

Enobaria swings her sword at Alex, cutting her leg. Alex falls onto her back holding her leg that is gushing blood.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams at the top of her voice as she grabs her third final arrow. Alex fires it at Enobaria before grabbing her last two. One arrow hits Enobaria's right shoulder as the other two hits her right leg and left arm. Enobaria pulls them out and looks at herself to see very little blood coming out of her wounds, because she is wearing chains like the Knights of the Round Table did.

Enobaria smirks at Alex and begins to advance on her as Alex shakily gets to her feet. Alex limps back as she hears running feet.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams again. Alex trips over a log and a net falls on her, trapping her to the ground.

Alex begins to panic as Enobaria walks over to her slowly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alex looks to see Finnick and Mags. Finnick has his trident pointed at Enobaria's throat as Mags runs over to Alex with a knife in hand. Alex whimpers as tears fall from her brown eyes terrified.

Just as Alex is about to scream, Mags covers her mouth. Mags feels Alex shake against her hand and signal for her to be quiet. Alex hears running feet and sees Enobaria glare at Finnick before fleeing into the woods.

"ALEX!" Alex's eyes snaps to the path to see Katniss pointing her bow at Mags.

"Relax Everdeen. Mags is just cutting her out of the net." Finnick reassures Katniss. Haymitch greets Finnick like an old friend as Rue, Katniss and James walks over to Alex and Mags. Mags uncovers Alex's mouth and cut her out of the net.

Once out of the net, Alex dives into Katniss' arms sobbing.

Just then there is a chime...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

And another...

Finally everything goes silent. Everyone looks at each other confused.

"Well that's a twist." Haymitch comments, "They are finally changing the arena to something no one knows and it hasn't been done before."

Just that second a strike of lightning hits the ground right where Alex was. The ground catches on fire before quickly spreading. Everyone begins to run out of the clearing with the fire following them. Alex runs with a limp holding Katniss' hand tightly. Katniss runs up a hill with Alex following.

The two girls' hands slip from each other as Alex's foot slips and the flames swallows Alex's injured leg. Alex lets out an ear piercing scream as Finnick runs over and lifts Alex into his arms.

"THE LAKE!" Finnick shouts to the group as he runs full speed to the lake, which is not too far away. Alex's pant leg has melted to her skin and is putting her through a lot of pain.

At the lake everyone jumps in and swims under the water to the beach they started at.

At the beach, Finnick sets Alex on the rock that is off to the side. He pulls out a container and his water bottle, filled with fresh water. He pours some on the cut from the sword and some on the burn.

Finnick puts the bottle away before putting medication on both. Alex lets out a breath feeling the pain decreasing rapidly.

"Feel better?" Finnick asks Alex gently. Alex looks up at him with a small smile.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome Russo." Finnick strokes Alex's wet hair gently before kissing her cheek and telling Katniss the directions for the medication. Katniss puts it in her bag nodding.

As the two talks, Rue walks over to Alex putting her hair behind her ears.

"Are you ok?" Rue asks.

"Ya." Alex smiles at Rue, "How many left?"

"You, me, Katniss, Haymitch, Mags, Lethal Spy, Finnick, Morphling and Enobaria." Rue answers.

"Nine."

"Yup. 17 dead, 9 left."

"And there's 5 days left."

"Today's April 16th. There's 14 days of the games."

"We started on April 7th."

"And finish on the 21st."

Alex bites her lip knowing the Gamemakers are up to something.

~K&A~

The next day Alex notices that Finnick is missing. Alex remembers the night before that Finnick said he will go hunt Enobaria to kill her.

Suddenly a cannon goes off and Finnick's picture comes up. Alex's mouth drops open as she sees a purple fog surround them.

The fog advances on them. Alex freezes with her eyes growing wide. Haymitch picks Alex up and throws her over the fog and into the water. He goes the same with Katniss, Rue and Mags. Haymitch climbs onto a rock and jumps into the water. He swims over, everyone forgetting their bags. Their bags get swallowed by the fog, melting them.

"Let's go." Haymitch makes Rue get on his back before they start swimming to the pile of bags.

They each grab a bag as Alex digs in the sand to end up pulling out a bag of spears. Alex puts the bag on her back and sees the group staring at her.

"What?" Alex asks clearly out of her shocked state, "Its how you get your weapons. I highly doubt there are more unless no one figured out their trick."

Mags leads the group to the swamp and Alex climbs into the tree with Rue. The two of them jumps from tree to tree following their alliance.

Everyone freezes hearing a scream following the sound of monkeys.

Enobaria's picture pops up as the sound goes silent. The sky turns black, like night time.

Alex and Rue looks into the trees a few feet away to see yellow eyes staring at them. They see white teeth appear before something leaping at them. Rue and Alex jumps out of the tree before Mags, Haymitch, Lethal Spy, Katniss, Rue and Alex runs full speed out of the forest and into the swamp before splitting up into two groups. Mags, Haymitch and Rue runs to the rocks as Lethal Spy, Katniss and Alex run to the forcefield. Every monkey that followed them ends up crashing into the forcefield making them get electrocuted and turn into a pile of ash.

Alex pants resting her hands on her knees.

~A&K~

The three of them make a campsite and Katniss and Lethal Spy falls asleep. Alex lies in her sleeping bag looking up at the sky.

Alex begins to whisper a song that fits her emotions. _When I Look To The Sky_ by Train.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
That flood the floors we thought would always  
Keep us safe and dry_

And in the midst of sailing ships  
We sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion  
That won't seem to let me go

Tears fill her eyes thinking of her family as her arms are folding behind her head.__

'Cause when I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

Katniss listens to Alex sing quietly to herself.__

And every word I didn't say  
Caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor, we didn't have before

And every sunset that we'll miss  
I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

And while I float upon this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion  
That I hope will never leave

'Cause when I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

Katniss looks over at Alex to see her staring up at the stars.__

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way

Whether I'm up or down or in or out  
Or just plain overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly

But with you I can spread my wings  
To see me over everything  
That life may send me when I am hoping it won't pass me by

And when I feel like there is no one  
That will ever know me  
There you are to show me

Alex blinks back the tears, feeling Katniss stroke her hair comforting.__

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

Alex looks at Katniss and rests her head on her right shoulder.__

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

Alex whispers the last verse before falling asleep in Katniss' protective hold.

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

_Alex blinks back the tears, feeling Katniss stroke her hair comforting._

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

_Alex looks at Katniss and rests her head on her right shoulder._

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

_Alex whispers the last verse before falling asleep in Katniss' protective hold._

_Now:_

Lethal Spy, Katniss and Alex climbs into the tree at the fog covers the ground.

"It was nice of them not to kill us as we sleep." Alex comments jumping from their tree to the one in front of them.

"You always look at the bright side of things." Lethal Spy smirks.

"I don't like that smirk." Alex frowns at him as she turns to look at him.

"Look." Lethal Spy points at the ground ahead of them. Katniss and Alex look to see Morphling packing up her campsite.

Lethal Spy gets ready to kill her when Alex stops him.

"Do you really want blood on your hands?"

"Yes." Lethal Spy jumps out of the tree and bashes her head in with his machete. Katniss buries Alex's face into her shoulder so she doesn't see Morphling's death. The cannon goes off and Morphling's picture comes up.

"Let's go." Katniss whispers taking Alex's hand in her's and they jump to the next tree together as Lethal Spy walks below them.

"Did you know this fog isn't killing me?" Lethal Spy grins.

"Not risking it." Katniss comments.

~K&A~

As they arrive to the rock area, everything goes black.

"Kat." Alex whispers squeezing Katniss' hand tightly.

"I'm right here." Katniss whispers.

"I can't see at all."

"None of us can." Lethal Spy informs them, "But we have to keep moving."

"How can we? We can't see." Katniss snaps.

"Crawl."

Alex's eyes begin to adjust to the night, as does Katniss'.

"What that?" Alex whispers looking to the right to where a single light is shinning on them.

Lethal Spy and Katniss look in time to see the light beginning to move.

"Run." Lethal Spy whispers to Alex and Katniss, "Now!"

The two girls run up the rock hill as whatever it is begins to chance them.

Alex trips and begins to crawl up the rocks quickly.

"Alex! Up here!" Katniss calls. Alex climbs higher before Katniss grabs Alex's arm and pulls her up.

"It's a cliff." Alex whispers. They look down to see the thing is climbing up after them. Katniss pulls out her arrow and bow that have been on her back since the first day, and fires it at the unknown thing. Alex grabs a spear and throws it and they both hit the target.

"Don't risk it." Alex's and Katniss' heads snap up to see Lethal Spy, "It's a robot assassin. They put one in the arena in my year. Now let's move."

Lethal Spy leads them higher and higher up the cliff until near the top. Lethal Spy tosses a rock up to find it land back in his hand, as black as night.

"Follow me." Lethal Spy leads the two girls along a small path where you have to hold the wall, to a cave. Inside the cave, they see a fire burning and Haymitch, Rue and Mags sitting around it.

"Don't tell me that you guys ran into the robot assassin." Haymitch whispers.

"We did." Lethal Spy lets Alex and Katniss in first before he walks in.

~A&K~

It has been 2 days since Lethal Spy killed Morphling. It is day 14 in the arena or if you are on the outside looking in, April 21st. No one has been killed or left the cave.

They all had enough water and food... until now.

"I'm not going out there by myself because of the robot assassin!" Katniss argues with Haymitch.

"Neither am I!" Haymitch argues in return.

"What about we all go out and make a new camp?" Lethal Spy offers.

"Lethal Spy, the finale will be today. It's the last day in here." Alex sighs, "They will be doing anything they can to kill us."

"What about we all go together so we all have each other's backs?"

"I guess that can work." Alex answers slowly. Everyone nods and they climb out of the cave.

Outside the cave, Alex sees the robot assassin making its way over to them.

"Where can we go?" Alex asks slightly panicking.

"Climb down from here." Rue, Haymitch, Mags, Alex and Katniss begins to climb down as Lethal Spy jumps down digging his machete into the rocks.

To everyone's surprise the robot assassin jumps down with them.

"I'm going to name him Billy Bob." Lethal Spy smirks as the robot assassin hits the bottom of the cliff and smashes into bits, "Goodbye Billy Bob."

They continue to make their way down the cliff and once at the bottom, everything goes dark.

"The finale." Alex, Rue and Katniss whispers.

"Please don't tell me it's going to be those mutts." Alex complains.

"Come on." Katniss grabs Alex's hand as Mags takes Rue's.

The 6 of them makes their way into the forest, heading to Cornucopia.

~K&A~

On their way through the forest, they hear growling and monkeys. Katniss and Alex freezes with the rest of the group. Rue, Mags and Lethal Spy looks up as Haymitch, Katniss and Alex looks at the ground. They see yellow eyes and white teeth.

"RUN!" Lethal Spy shouts pushing Katniss and Alex ahead of him. The 6 of them runs through the forest with the monkeys and mutts chasing them. They begin to run up a hill where flaming trees block off the top of the hill and fog advance on them from the left.

"This way!" Haymitch leads them to the right and down the side.

Alex's hand slips from Katniss' as she trips over a branch and smashes her head against a tree, knocking herself out.

"ALEX!" Katniss screams running over.

"I got her! Go!" Lethal Spy shouts at her, picking Alex up. Katniss runs down the rest of the hill and stops at the bottom. Haymitch, Rue and Mags climbs up the pile and ducks behind the bags.

As Lethal Spy carries Alex down the hill, Katniss runs over to the pile and climbs up. The mutts and monkeys begin to catch up to Lethal Spy and Alex until Lethal Spy tosses Alex's light body up to Katniss. Katniss pulls Alex the rest of the way up just as the monkeys and mutts attacks Alex's saviour.

Katniss pulls Alex over to the group and ducks behind the pile. To their surprise the mutts and monkeys don't even notice they are there.

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_I got her! Go!" Lethal Spy shouts at her, picking Alex up. Katniss runs down the rest of the hill and stops at the bottom. Haymitch, Rue and Mags climbs up the pile and ducks behind the bags._

_As Lethal Spy carries Alex down the hill, Katniss runs over to the pile and climbs up. The mutts and monkeys begin to catch up to Lethal Spy and Alex until Lethal Spy tosses Alex's light body up to Katniss. Katniss pulls Alex the rest of the way up just as the monkeys and mutts attacks Alex's saviour._

_Katniss pulls Alex over to the group and ducks behind the pile. To their surprise the mutts and monkeys don't even notice they are there._

_Now:_

During the night, Alex finally awoke and Katniss gives her the last mouthful of her water. Alex has dry blood on her forehead and a killer migraine.

"Are you ok?" Rue whispers making Haymitch and Mags to look at Alex and Katniss.

"Ya." Alex whispers in return. Alex lets out a yawn and closes her eyes again. Alex shivers due to the cold... well, it's a warm night but Alex is cold, "Kat?"

"Yes?" Katniss asks quietly.

"I'm cold and my stomach hurts."

Katniss' eyes widen growing scared. What if Alex landing in a pile of plants that are poisonous?

"Sweetie, it's warm tonight." Katniss puts her left hand on Alex's forehead to discover that she has a fever, "Did you eat anything that we didn't?"

"No." Alex's chin quivers starting to get scared.

"Come here." Alex moves so she is right next to Katniss and Katniss unzips her coat so Alex can have some of her body heat. Katniss hugs Alex close to her and strokes her sweaty hair soothingly. Alex buries her face into Katniss' neck and clenches Katniss' t-shirt with her hands.

"Here." Katniss looks up to see Haymitch handing her his coat.

"Thanks." Katniss smiles taking Haymitch's coat and puts it on Alex. To Katniss' surprise, Alex lets out a whimper, "Ally, what's wrong?"

Alex pulls away from Katniss and crawls so she is away from the group and begins to get sick. Katniss crawls over to her and holds her hair back. Katniss' eyes widen seeing Alex coughing up blood.

"Haymitch!" Katniss calls.

"What?" Haymitch asks.

"She's coughing up blood." Tears begin to make their way down Katniss' cheeks.

Haymitch's eyes widen before he begins to dig through the bags in the pile. Rue and Mags helps him, not knowing what they are looking for.

Alex begins to choke as Haymitch pulls out a knife.

"I know what's wrong. Bring her over." Haymitch saw a lump in Alex's throat that isn't supposed to be there. Katniss helps Alex over to Haymitch, "Lay her down."

Alex lies down and finds it hard to breathe. Rue and Katniss holds Alex down as Haymitch brings the knife to Alex's throat.

"What are you doing?!" Katniss freaks.

"It needs to be done. I'm not killing her." Haymitch cuts the skin where the lump is and to Rue's and Katniss' shock, there's a rock sized fuzzy berry.

Haymitch pulls it out and quickly throws it away, before pressing the ripped cloth from his t-shirt.

Since the cut is small and not deep, the bleeding stops quickly.

Alex breathes normally with tears flowing from her eyes. Alex sits up slightly and wraps her arms around Katniss' neck. Katniss hugs her back happy that she is ok.

"Do you feel better now Alex?" Haymitch asks.

"Ya. My stomach doesn't hurt nor does my head." Alex answers as they both look at Haymitch.

"That was a poison fruit. All you have to do is inhale it."

"Huh?" Alex stares at Haymitch confused.

"You don't have to eat the fruit. I guess when you were knocked out; you inhaled the fruit from the bush. The poison part of the fruit got into your system and was killing you."

"How did you know?" Rue asks.

"My older sister died from it in her year. A year later it was my turn in the arena." Alex frowns and moves out of Katniss' embrace and hugs Haymitch.

"Thank you for saving me." Alex whispers. Haymitch hugs Alex back tightly.

"You don't deserve to get killed Alex. You have your whole life ahead of you. These Games don't deserve to exist."

Up in the sky the Gamemakers are showing them everyone who died and it's in order to top it off.

The girl and guy from District 5.

The girl and guy from District 8.

The girl and guy from District 9.

The girl and guy from District 10.

Blight from District 7.

The male Morphling from District 6.

Wiress from District 3.

Gloss from District 1.

Chaff from District 11.

Brutus from District 2.

Cashmere from District 1.

Beetee from District 3.

Johanna from District 7.

Finnick from District 4.

Enobaria from District 2.

The female Morphling from District 6.

Lethal Spy from District 13.

~K&A~

Coin, Boggs and Cinna runs out of the Capitol area and into a hovercraft that Caesar is driving. The men from other District's are burning down the Capitol wanting Rue, Alex, Haymitch, Katniss and Mags to be released and for there is no more Hunger Games.

"Let's go get the 5 winners." Caesar drives the hovercraft to the arena and Coin lifts the forcefield. They hover over where Mags, Rue, Alex, Katniss and Haymitch are and Cinna lowers a rope ladder. Without waiting too long, the winners climb up and inside the hovercraft.

"What's going on?" Alex asks hugging Cinna tightly.

Cinna hugs Alex close to him before Katniss hugs him as well.

"The men of each District are rebelling against Snow. They want you guys out of the arena and for the Games to be over forever." Coin answers. Alex looks up at Coin with Rue, both 13 year olds hopeful.

"Will it work?"

"Hopefully."

Alex moves out of the embrace and hugs Coin tightly.

"Are we going home?"

"Yes."

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_The men of each District are rebelling against Snow. They want you guys out of the arena and for the Games to be over forever." Coin answers. Alex looks up at Coin with Rue, both 13 year olds hopeful._

"_Will it work?"_

"_Hopefully."_

_Alex moves out of the embrace and hugs Coin tightly._

"_Are we going home?"_

"_Yes."_

_Now:_

Alex, Rue and Katniss are holding hands as they sit on chairs with Haymitch and Mags on Alex's left. They are with Caesar for their interviews.

"Here we are with the five winners of the 75th Hunger Games. We also have an important message from President Snow. So here is our President." Caesar claps his hands as Snow walks onto the stage. Snow glares at the winners secretly before facing the audience.

"Hello Capitol and all thirteen Districts. I have an important message for you. I have decided that I will make a deal with all of you. We will stop the Hunger Games for 4 years and we will open a gym in each District for everyone between the ages of 12 and 18, to get a head start at training and learning the weapons. That is the furthest we will go. Take it or leave it."

Snow walks off stage shooting Rue, Katniss and Alex one last glare.

"Rue and I will be 17 when the Games return." Alex whispers to Katniss, "You will be 21. You have nothing to worry about, besides for Prim."

Katniss looks at Alex and laces their fingers together.

"I know. I will be scared for you three along with Ramona and Max." Katniss sighs, "Justin will be 19 by then, you, Rue and Prim will be 17, Max will by 14 and Ramona will be 12."

Alex looks at their hands knowing even though Katniss will be out of the age group with Justin; they have a lot of worry about.

~A&K~

A few hours later, Alex is wearing blue knee length dress without straps with silver high heels. She hair is wavy and is wearing the locket, necklace, bracelet, watch, and ring. They are visible but Alex doesn't care. She has silver hoop earrings in her ears and her left hand is holding Rue's.

Rue is wearing a green dress, her hair straight and in a bun. She has green flower earrings on with a beaded bracelet on that Alex made for her on the train because she was bored.

Katniss is wearing the same dress she wore last year because she didn't like the other dresses.

Mags and Haymitch are next to them since they are on a victory tour. They finish touring around the Districts and Alex gets off at District 13. She gives Mags, Haymitch, Rue and Katniss a hug before leaving.

Alex walks in her dress and high heels, or death traps as she calls them, over to her family.

"Thank god you are ok!" Theresa whispers hugging her 13 year old daughter to her tightly.

"I'm ok mom." Alex whispers, "I'm more worried about 4 years from now."

"The Hunger Games restarting." Jerry whispers holding his 8 year old daughter on his hip since Ramona isn't feeling well. Ramona has had the flu for the last 3 days.

"Yup." Alex pulls out of the hug and gives everyone their jewelry back, "Let's go home. I don't want to be stuck here anymore."

Alex holds Theresa's hand all the way back to the house with Justin and Max next to them. Jerry and Ramona are walking on Alex's left and Alex telling them everything about the arena.

~K&A~

At District 7 Coin lifts the 7 year old girl Tara Mason, into her arms. Tara is sobbing with her arms wrapped around coin's neck. Johanna's mother has just passed that day and with Johanna gone, Tara has no one.

"Come on sweetie. Your mother wanted you to go to this one family who will take care of you." Tara looks at Coin and nods.

Coin carries Tara onto the hovercraft before it lifts off to go to District 13.

~A&K~

Coin climbs off the hovercraft and carries the now sleeping Tara to the Russo household. Coin called Theresa on the phone, on the hovercraft and tells what happened and what Johanna told Alex in the arena. Theresa told her they will take Tara in. Coin told her to tell Justin and Alex to use magic to make extra rooms, which Theresa agreed.

Coin knocks on the door and Theresa immediately opens it.

"Come in." Theresa smiles. After Coin steps in, she shakes Tara awake gently. Tara looks at Theresa nervously and shyly, "Hi sweetie. I'm Theresa Russo."

"Hi." Tara whispers, "I'm Tara Mason."

"It's nice to meet you, sweetie. Would you like me to show you around your new home?" Tara nods and after Coin puts her on the ground, Tara takes Theresa's hand.

"I'll stop by soon sweetie." Coin kisses Tara's forehead.

"Ok. Bye Coin." Tara waves at coin with a growing smile. Tara heard what her mom told Alex. Coin told Tara that Alex, Justin, Max and Ramona are wizards and will never hurt her. Tara knows the Russo family will never replace her mom, but they will be her second family. Yes, she's only 7 years old, but when she saw her mom in the Hall of Justice, Johanna told her to go to the Russo household in District 13. Why her mom told her that, Tara will never know.

The front door closes and Tara takes off her shoes and takes Theresa's hand again.

"What was your mom's name Tara?" Theresa asks quietly, knowing Tara looks familiar to her.

"Johanna Mason." Tara answers looking up at Theresa with tired eyes.

"Johanna Mason?" Theresa whispers, "I had a cousin by that name."

Finally Theresa gets hit with realization.

"Your mom was my cousin." Theresa smiles.

Tara thinks back to the family photo album that Johanna put together. Tara's eyes widen remembering seeing Theresa's picture. Theresa Russo in Tara's aunt.

**Please review.**


	32. Mockingjay

**Here's the first chapter to Mockingjay. : )**

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time:_

"_What was your mom's name Tara?" Theresa asks quietly, knowing Tara looks familiar to her._

"_Johanna Mason." Tara answers looking up at Theresa with tired eyes._

"_Johanna Mason?" Theresa whispers, "I had a cousin by that name."_

_Finally Theresa gets hit with realization._

"_Your mom was my cousin." Theresa smiles. _

_Tara thinks back to the family photo album that Johanna put together. Tara's eyes widen remembering seeing Theresa's picture. Theresa Russo in Tara's aunt._

_Now:_

17 year old Alex Russo tackles her 14 year old brother Max to the ground. Alex, Max, 12 year old Ramona and 11 year old Tara Mason are all playing football in the park of District 13. 19 year old Justin Russo is working at the library in the heart of District 13 as Jerry and Theresa are both teachers at the public and high schools.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Alex, Max, Tara and Ramona look up to see Alex's bully, Eric Steven, from school.

"What's up Steven?" Alex greets, getting up off the ground. Eric is 18 years old and turning 19 in 2 days. Next week is the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games. To say everyone is nervous is an understatement.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Eric smirks.

"Shouldn't you be getting a life?" Alex questions in return. Max, Ramona and Tara hold their laughter.

"Steven!" Eric turns around to see Alex's best friends Katniss and Prim Everdeen who are 21 and 17 years old. As soon as Katniss turned 18, she and Prim moved into the Russo household with Coin's help. Snow glared at Coin when she told him that the two siblings will be moving into District 13.

Prim is in all Alex's classes and as Alex said 'The public and high schools are exactly like the schools outside Panem. We get lockers, a school cafeteria and everything like a real school.'

Katniss works at the high school as a Seru teacher and Alex always goes in Seru for extra help on tests and even eats her lunch in there with Prim and Max. To say their lives got better since the Hunger Games ended for 4 years is right but is like a minimum version. But now that the Games are returning, their lives are becoming darker.

"I'm out of here." Eric walks away from the group and to wherever he goes to.

"Look what I bought." Katniss digs her right hand into her coat pocket and puts a pin in Tara's, Ramona's, Max's and Alex's hands. Prim has her Mockingjay pin on her white shirt, which Alex had during the Games.

"The pins!" Alex grins looking up at Katniss, "You found them."

"Yup." Katniss puts the pins on each person's shirt smiling.

~A&K~

It is the day of the reaping and Ramona is wearing black boots with her grey dress. Max is wearing brown pants and a grey t-shirt. Alex is wearing a grey dress with black flats. Finally, Prim is wearing a white t-shirt, grey skirt and grey shoes.

As the Russo family, Katniss and Prim arrive to the heart of District 13; Alex is holding Ramona's and Max's hands. Prim is holding Katniss' hand tightly. Jerry, Theresa, Tara and Justin gives everyone a hug before going to the family section. Katniss gives them a hug before joining the family. Alex puts Ramona in the 12 year old check-in section before putting Max in the 14 year olds. Alex and Prim joins the 17 year olds both excited to get this over and done with.

Alex puts her hand in the lady's outstretched hand.

"Ahh, you're back again." Alex looks at the lady to see it's the same one that signed her in when she was 12 and then when she was 13.

"Well, I'm 17 now." Alex jumps when she pricks her finger before letting her go. Alex walks away putting her bleeding finger her in mouth.

"Ally." Alex feels Ramona wrap her arms around her waist.

"You're ok." Alex whispers hugging her before kissing her forehead. Max and Prim walks over to her and Ramona and Alex takes Ramona to her line before showing Max his and then she and Prim takes their spots side by side, "This is retarded." Alex mutters making Prim giggle.

"I know." Prim agrees.

Alex pushes her shoulder length hair behind her ear, sighing.

"Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" Alex looks up to see Coin standing at the mic, "I am going to skip all of this crap and cut straight to the chase. Since our champion Alex Russo is 17 years old this year, and has been in the last two Hunger Games and came out alive. Let's give her a round of applause."

Everyone begins to clap and cheer. Alex blushes.

"Now let's find out which male is going to represent us in this year's Hunger Games." Coin walks over to the guy's bowl and pulls out a sheet. She walks back to the mic and opens the paper, "Max Russo."

Alex's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Alex freezes seeing Max walk out of his group and the Peacekeepers surround him.

Once Max is on stage, the next person shocks her to the point Alex collapses into Prim's arms sobbing.

"Ramona Russo."

**Sorry it's short. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Now let's find out which male is going to represent us in this year's Hunger Games." Coin walks over to the guy's bowl and pulls out a sheet. She walks back to the mic and opens the paper, "Max Russo."_

_Alex's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Alex freezes seeing Max walk out of his group and the Peacekeepers surround him._

_Once Max is on stage, the next person shocks her to the point Alex collapses into Prim's arms sobbing._

"_Ramona Russo."_

_Now:_

Alex runs into the Hall of Justice and straight to Ramona's room. She tackles Ramona with a hug as Coin brings in Max. Alex tackles Max with a hug next.

"You both have to win. It's possible." Alex whispers with tears falling from her brown eyes. Just then the door opens and Katniss, Prim, Theresa, Tara, Jerry and Justin walk in. They hug the two youngest Russo kids.

"Be your cute innocent selves and you will get sponsors." Katniss whispers to them. Katniss picks Ramona off the ground as Alex hugs the life out of Max, "Ask Cinna for the Mockingjay pins and he will put them inside your coats. He did that for Alex."

Ramona and Max both nod. Alex takes off her necklace that has her name in gold and puts it around Ramona's neck. She takes off her other necklace that says hope and puts it on Max. Jerry, Theresa, Tara and Justin gives Ramona and Max bracelets and rings as the door opens and the family is escorted out of the building.

~K&A~

Alex walks in the rain to her home from school, upset and pissed off. She is scared for her siblings.

Yesterday was the tribute parade and Max and Ramona looked adorable.

Alex opens the door of the house and throws her backpack in the corner before slamming the door closed. She takes off her running shoes and storms into the wizard lair. Alex closes the door and turns around to see...

"Professor Crumbs." Alex whispers, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Ramona and Max are in the Hunger Games." Crumbs answers with his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Huh. Now why are you here?" Alex gives Crumbs a glare of her own.

"ALEX!" Alex turns around and opens the door.

"In the wizard lair mom!" Alex calls back. Theresa walks to the wizard lair and sees Crumbs.

"Oh, hello Professor Crumbs." Theresa forces a smile.

"I'm sorry about Ramona and Max, Mrs. Russo." Crumbs gives Theresa a fake sympathetic look. Alex sees through the look.

"Why are you here Crumbs?"

"Alex!" Theresa glares at Alex, "Be nice."

"Sorry." Alex looks from Theresa to Crumbs. "Can you answer please?"

"I'm here to give you your full powers."

"Oh thank you." Alex smiles. Crumbs flicks his wand after pulling it out and Alex begins to glow. A yellow ball flies into Alex's body telling them that she got her full powers.

~A&K~

2 days before the Hunger Games begins, Alex and Prim are walking to the principal's office because they are called down. As they get there, their eyes widen seeing President Snow.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks taking Prim's hand in her's. Snow looks at the two girls with a smirk.

"You are coming with me." Snow snaps his fingers and two Peacekeepers grab the two girls and pull them apart, "Now, I am going to take you both to the Capitol where you will go into the arena. I want you dead Russo."

"What the hell did I even do to you?" Alex demands.

"You, Everdeen and 11 survived. Only one lives."

Alex snorts.

"That's a load of bullshit. If one lives why did Katniss, Rue and I live in the 74th Hunger Games? If one survives why did Haymitch, Rue, Mags, Katniss and I live the 75th Hunger Games 4 years ago?"

"The reason you guys all lived the 75th Hunger Games is because the Capitol was under attack. My sister saved you."

Alex grins.

"I like Coin. She's nice. You are just an ass. Crumbs is... well better than you." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "So we are going into the arena? That's cool. I always loved the arena!" Alex says the last part about the arena sarcastically.

Snow narrows his eyes clearly pissed off.

"Take them to the hovercraft and tie them up." Snow orders the two Peacekeepers. The two Peacekeepers drag Prim and Alex out of the school and into the hovercraft. Snow follows after them not noticing Katniss running to Theresa's classroom then to Jerry's.

~K&A~

The day of the Hunger Games start, Alex and Prim are in their arena clothes.

"Alex, I can't do this." Prim panics, "I'm going to be killed during the bloodbath."

"No you won't." Alex answers seriously, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Prim and Alex are locked in a room with three tubes that will take them into the arena. The door opens and both girls turn in time to see a girl get thrown into the room.

"Stupid Hunger Games." The girl mutters. Alex recognizes the voice right off the bat. She leans against the wall looking at the unknown girl.

"You know Rue. I just have to agree with you there." Alex smirks seeing Rue turn to her with a shocked face.

"Alex?" Rue whispers.

"Got kidnapped too huh?"

"ALEX!" Rue gets up off the ground in her arena clothes and tackles Alex with a hug.

"I feel the love." Alex jokes hugging Rue back. Prim joins the hug as the door opens again.

Alex looks at the door keeping Prim and Rue behind her.

"Hey Alex, Rue and Prim." Cinna greets clearly pissed off.

"Hey Cinna. Does Coin know we are here?" Alex asks.

"Yup. I have something to tell you."

"**10..."**

Alex rolls her eyes as Cinna grabs Rue's coat and puts it on her, then Prim and Alex. The girls zip them up on their own.

"Snow is trying to kill all three of you to stop the rebelling that started 4 years ago." Cinna whispers to them.

"**9..."**

"But won't that make it go in overdrive?" Rue asks.

"Ya. I agree with Rue. And how can we fight in the arena if Snow broke part of the deal? No one got training." Prim questions.

"**8..."**

"Snow doesn't care. He thinks if you three die then everything will go back to normal."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Idiot."

"**7..."**

Cinna chuckles knowing Alex just saying anything she wants.

"I have to tell you all something super important."

"What's that?" Alex asks.

"Coin, Boggs, Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Katniss and I are going to highjack the system to get Katniss in the arena. If Justin wants to, he will come in too."

"**6..."**

Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"So Katniss is coming to the rescue?" Rue asks happily.

"Yes."

"**5..."**

Prim smiles happily knowing Katniss will be in the arena too.

"Now get in the tubes and get in there. Get Ramona and Max." Cinna kisses Rue's and Prim's foreheads before they step in their tubes and levitate into the arena.

"So how many people are going to be in the arena?" Alex asks weakly.

"**4..."**

"30. Only one comes out alive." Alex rolls her eyes.

"6 will come out alive." Alex corrects.

"Yes. Coin, Boggs, your parents, Justin and I will come and rescue all of you when it comes to the 6 of you left."

"Ok." Cinna gives Alex a hug before she steps into the tube and heads into the arena.

"**3..."**

Alex looks around to see the arena is exactly like her first time with Rue and Katniss. She looks to her left to see Max and Ramona looking around in fear.

Alex waves at them when they look at her. Ramona's and Max's eyes widen in happiness.

'Run into the forest.' Alex mouths at them. The 12 and 14 year olds nods as Alex looks at Rue and Prim and says the same thing.

"**2..."**

Alex looks at the other tributes to see them all around her age and 18.

_At least I'm not the youngest this time_. Alex thinks.

"**1..."**

Everyone runs to the Cornucopia to get bags and weapons. Alex sees Max and Ramona run into the forest on her left with Rue and Prim right behind them.

Alex picks up her pace and grabs a slingshot, sword and bow and arrows. She grabs three bags and puts them on her shoulder before grabbing two more. A knife gets thrown at Alex's head and Alex raises a bag catching the knife before stabbing the guy with the sword. Alex leaves the sword in the guy's stomach before grabbing another and a second set of bow and arrows.

After getting her weapons and slips into the forest happy that no one has taken a notice of what she has and of her slipping away.

**Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

_Everyone runs to the Cornucopia to get bags and weapons. Alex sees Max and Ramona run into the forest on her left with Rue and Prim right behind them._

_Alex picks up her pace and grabs a slingshot, sword and bow and arrows. She grabs three bags and puts them on her shoulder before grabbing two more. A knife gets thrown at Alex's head and Alex raises a bag catching the knife before stabbing the guy with the sword. Alex leaves the sword in the guy's stomach before grabbing another and a second set of bow and arrows._

_After getting her weapons and slips into the forest happy that no one has taken a notice of what she has and of her slipping away._

_Now:_

"Stupid bloodbaths." Alex mutters over and over again as she runs through the forest. She slips down a steep hill and looks in the trees to see Rue, Prim, Max and Ramona.

Alex stands up at the bottom of the hill and signals for them to come and get the weapons. Everyone climbs down and they duck behind bushes.

"Here." Alex hands Rue her favourite weapon... the slingshot. She passes Max the sword and Prim the knife that was stuck to the bag. She gives Ramona a set of arrows and a bow, "Don't use them Ramona. Save them." Alex tells her. She then passes everyone a bag.

"Let's go." Rue climbs up the tree with the group following. Alex holds Max's and Ramona's hands jumping into the tree next to them. Max loses his balance but is happy Alex is holding him. They look down to see a guy cut off a girl's head. Ramona climbs onto Alex's back as Alex picks Max up bridal style. Rue gets Prim onto her back happy she is the tallest one out of her, Alex and Prim. Prim is the middle with Alex being the shortest.

Alex and Rue jumps from tree to tree with ease.

"Did you miss the arena as much as I did?" Alex asks Rue sarcastically.

"Why yes I did Alex." Rue jokes.

"Are you excited for you-know-who to come?"

"You mean Voldemort is here?" Rue fakes shocked.

"Yes he is. He's controlling the Games."

"Voldemort is really Snow?"

Alex and Rue bursts out laughing quietly and sees a campsite off to the right.

They keep moving and their first priority is to keep Ramona, Prim and Max alive not to hunt people like the Careers.

Soon they arrive to the thickest part of the forest and make a campsite. They make a small fire and looks through their bags to see what they have. They all got the same things; sleeping bag, crackers, water bottles, matches, rope, compass and a knife.

Prim and Ramona opens their crackers and they divide it between the five of them.

Once they are done eating, Ramona and Max climbs into their sleeping bags with Prim and the three of them falls asleep. Rue and Alex go in theirs after putting out the fire and falling asleep on alert.

~K&A~

Katniss stands in the arena uniform with Theresa, Jerry, Boggs, Cinna, Justin and Coin. Coin and Justin are hacking into the Hunger Games system to access the tube so Katniss can get into the arena.

Cinna puts Katniss' coat on her and zips it up.

"We will have the hovercraft ready to get you guys out of the arena." Jerry promises Katniss. Everyone gives Katniss a hug and Katniss promises Justin, Jerry and Theresa that she will keep everyone safe.

"Step in. It's time to go in." Coin announces to Katniss.

"Ok." Katniss steps into the tube and waves at the group before levitating into the arena.

Katniss stands on the platform to see 14 seventeen and eighteen year olds' dead bodies.

"I wonder how many Careers are in the arena this year." Katniss mutters walking off the platform and calmly walks to Cornucopia. She looks to see no weapons but one bag left. Katniss picks it up and opens it. She pulls out the knife before zipping it up and putting it on her back.

She walks into the forest that she watched Rue, Prim, Alex, Ramona and Max run in on the screen and makes her way quietly through the forest to the campsite.

After walking for hours, Katniss arrives to the campsite to see Alex holding the loaded bow, aimed at her.

"Hey little sister." Katniss smiles.

"Kat?" Alex whispers.

"The one and only." Alex puts down her weapon and tackles Katniss with a hug. Katniss hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here." Alex whispers.

"I'm glad too." Katniss whispers in return as she picks Alex up off the ground, "You're not the youngest again this year... right?"

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Nope. It's Ramona." Alex smirks, "Then Max, me, Rue, Prim then the other idiots."

Katniss chuckles as the two of them moves over to the sleeping bags. Katniss pulls her's out and puts it next to Alex's. They lie down in their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep.

**And so Katniss is in the arena too. : ) **

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	35. Chapter 35

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey little sister." Katniss smiles._

"_Kat?" Alex whispers._

"_The one and only." Alex puts down her weapon and tackles Katniss with a hug. Katniss hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead._

"_I'm so glad you're here." Alex whispers._

"_I'm glad too." Katniss whispers in return as she picks Alex up off the ground, "You're not the youngest again this year... right?"_

_Alex rolls her eyes._

"_Nope. It's Ramona." Alex smirks, "Then Max, me, Rue, Prim then the other idiots."_

_Katniss chuckles as the two of them moves over to the sleeping bags. Katniss pulls her's out and puts it next to Alex's. They lie down in their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep._

_Now:_

Katniss awakes to the cannon fires. She looks to see Alex staring at the sky. She looks up to see a recap of who died. Both girls and guys from District 7, District 9, District 10, District 11, District 2 and District 3, the guy from District 1 and girl from District 4.

"District 6, 8, 12, 5, Ramona and Max, the girl from 1 and guy from 4 are obviously still alive." Katniss hears Alex whisper, "Then add you, me, Rue and Prim to the mix."

"Sixteen." Katniss concludes.

"Are still alive." Alex finishes.

"Do you know who all the Careers are?"

"Everyone but me and Max." Alex and Katniss look to the left to see Ramona awake and packing up her sleeping bag, "But I guess you both, Prim and Rue would fall in that category."

"Ten people are Careers and know how to hunt and everything." Rue cuts in.

"You know what? Since everyone is waking up. Let's get on the move." Katniss smiles and she and Alex begin to pack as Max and Prim wakes up and pack their bags.

~A&K~

Alex and Rue are re-teaching Katniss how to jump from tree to tree and shows Prim, Ramona and Max how it's done. Alex jumps to the tree in front of her and grabs the branch with both hands. She swings up and hooks her legs on the branch above the one she grabbed. Alex lets go to the branch and puts her hands on the branch with her legs before pulling herself up.

Alex gets to her feet and looks below to see a group of four.

"District 1, 4 and 6." Alex looks to her left to see Ramona.

"Not for long." Alex loads her bow and fires one at a girl. She quickly grabs her second and fires at the guy next to the girl she shot. Katniss loads her bow and fires at the guy as Alex fires her third arrow at a girl. Four cannons go off and the District 1 girl's picture comes up, the guy from 4 and the girl and guy from 6.

"Why did you kill them?" Ramona whispers in shock.

"If we didn't, they would hunt to kill us." Alex answers narrowing her eyes, "I lost my heart in the arena my first year. Now that I'm in here the third time, I won't hesitate to kill."

Alex looks at Ramona to see her fear filled face.

"You, Prim and Max are not doing the killing. Katniss and I will. If Rue wants to, she can as well. But Kat and I will do the killing." And just like that, Alex jumps into the next tree with her bow on her back along with her bag and bag of arrows. Alex jumps out of the tree she was in and picks up the four arrows. She silently walks to the river on the right and cleans the arrows off.

Rue, Prim, Max, Ramona and Katniss drops out of the trees as Alex puts the three cleaned arrows in her bag and once the fourth is done, she passes it to Katniss.

"What has the arena done to you Ally?" Max whispers. Alex looks at Max to see his terrified eyes.

"In here you have to kill or be killed. After your first kill, yes you will be scared the next time, but you slowly lose your heart. For me... I lost it. I lost my heart. I'm not afraid to kill. It is better than being killed. This time, I will only kill to save you, Ramona, Prim, Rue and Kat. I killed three people already, Kat killed one. We killed knowing if we didn't one of us will be dead."

Max and Ramona looks into Alex's eyes to see no emotion, no fear, no animal instincts, no anger, nothing. Suddenly one emotion appears... love.

"I will only kill for you." Alex whispers letting her emotions show. Katniss watches as Alex lets her emotions reveal. She sees happiness, sadness, fear, relief, amusement, anger and other emotions are uncovered; "I succeeded masking my emotions in the arena. I show them at home, but here... I don't."

"Is that why you weren't shocked or upset that you killed?" Prim asks.

"Ya. I was shocked and upset that I just killed three innocent people. Who wouldn't be besides Careers?" Alex looks at the group, "But you can't afford to let your emotions show, the Gamemakers will use it against you. You saw what happened in mine, Rue's and Kat's first year. You saw what happened our second year. We know the Gamemakers will use it against us. We also know that if Snow isn't stopped, there will be the Games again next year and the year after that and the year after that."

"**Tributes of the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I, Plutarch Heavensbee have an important announcement."** They hear Heavensbee's voice, **"We have four extra tributes in the arena. They came in before and after the bloodbath yesterday. These are the people who were brought in."**

They look up to see a picture of Rue.

"**Rue from District 11."**

Prim's picture is shown.

"**Prim Everdeen from District 13."**

Katniss' picture comes up next.

"**Katniss Everdeen from District 13."**

Finally Alex's picture.

"**Alex Russo from District 13."**

Alex's picture fades away.

"**Now, President Snow wanted me to inform you, that yes you may kill them. They are fair game. Because they were brought into the Games, you tributes may kill them. I know it is unfair that they are brought into the Games and know how to kill, but that doesn't mean anything. Now let the Games resume."**

Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Let's go hunt for food." Alex leads them back into the forest and they begin to hunt for their food.

**Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_**Tributes of the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I, Plutarch Heavensbee have an important announcement."**__ They hear Heavensbee's voice, __**"We have four extra tributes in the arena. They came in before and after the bloodbath yesterday. These are the people who were brought in."**_

_They look up to see a picture of Rue._

"_**Rue from District 11."**_

_Prim's picture is shown._

"_**Prim Everdeen from District 13."**_

_Katniss' picture comes up next._

"_**Katniss Everdeen from District 13."**_

_Finally Alex's picture._

"_**Alex Russo from District 13."**_

_Alex's picture fades away._

"_**Now, President Snow wanted me to inform you, that yes you may kill them. They are fair game. Because they were brought into the Games, you tributes may kill them. I know it is unfair that they are brought into the Games and know how to kill, but that doesn't mean anything. Now let the Games resume."**_

_Alex shrugs her shoulders._

"_Let's go hunt for food." Alex leads them back into the forest and they begin to hunt for their food._

_Now:_

"Is it odd that Heavensbee announced that we are in the arena?" Prim asks Rue.

"No. It's obvious that Snow wants us dead." Rue answers, "More me, Kat and Alex than anyone else."

"Why you three more?"

"Because Kat, Alex and I survived the first year when there should have only been one winner. Then in our second year Mags, Haymitch, Kat, Alex and I survived when only one should have." Rue explains, "Now this year will be unknown until it is over. But my prediction is that you, Kat, Alex, Ramona, Max and I will win when only one is supposed to."

"Guys, I have a plan." Alex cuts in walking over to them. The group are sitting around a fire in the middle of the forest. Alex is carrying lizards that she just hunted and killed.

"What?" Katniss asks walking over carrying their filled water bottles.

"Well..." Alex leans over after sitting down and begins to cook their dinner, "Since I'm a full wizard and have my full powers, what about I flash Max and Ramona out of the arena after duplicating them? That way, they are at home safely and we can kill their duplicates to pretend they are dead and it's only the four of us." Alex whispers low enough so no one watching can hear her, "I can do the same for Prim. I know the three of us will win this because we've done it. But we will keep their duplicates and let the other tributes kill them so no one will suspect anything."

Ramona, Max and Prim looks at Alex in surprise.

"You got your full powers?" Ramona whispers.

"Yup." Alex smirks.

"Do it." Rue whispers, "You four do it, send them home and come back."

Alex nods and stands up. Prim, Max and Ramona follows Alex into the forest and Alex leads them to the only place that has no cameras... the cave. The same cave Alex got the lizards.

"In here." Alex whispers. They climb into the cave and Alex makes duplicates of them, "Talk."

The Ramona duplicate begins to talk like there is no problem.

"I'm getting better at that spell." Alex whispers with a smile, "Now to flash you home." The real Ramona, Max and Prim hug Alex tightly just before Alex flashes them home.

Alex leads the duplicates back to the campsite, happy she doesn't have to use her wand. Her finger magic doesn't have to be only elements anymore, any spell can work.

~K&A~

At the house, Ramona, Max and Prim look to discover they are in the living room of the Russo house.

"Thank god you three are ok." Theresa whispers hugging them tightly, "Did Alex flash you out?"

"Ya. And she made duplicates and will let them get killed." Prim answers as Ramona cries in Theresa's arms and Max cries in Jerry's.

"Alex thought on her feet." Jerry concludes.

"How did Alex do that? She's doesn't have her full powers... does she?" Justin asks cutting in.

"She got her full powers. Crumbs stopped by and gave them to her." Theresa explains as Justin pulls Prim into a hug then Tara hugs Prim tightly.

"Will Alex be ok?" Tara asks.

"Oh ya. She knows her spells and I taught her healing magic a few years ago." Jerry reassures, "Plus she knows how to hunt."

"Good." Tara whispers, "But she hasn't been trained..."

"She knows what she's doing. She will be perfectly fine. She's a wizard, she's a hunter and she never misses with her bow and arrows."

"Ok."

~A&K~

At District 12, 23 year old Gale Hawthorne is talking to Snow.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I have an offer that I would like you to take into consideration." Snow tells Gale.

"What is it sir?" Gale asks politely.

"I would like you to come of the Capitol and build something to get things in order."

Gale bites his bottom lip.

"Plus your family will come and you and your family will never come back here to District 12. All of you will stay at the Capitol and will never have to leave."

Gale smiles and nods.

"I accept."

"Good." Snow smiles at Gale, "Let's pack your things and we can leave right now."

"Thank you sir."

~K&A~

At the Capitol, Cinna, Boggs and Coin are sitting at their living room table planning how to get Alex, Rue and Katniss out along with Prim, Ramona and Max.

"How can we get them out if Snow has every hovercraft under lockdown?" Cinna asks, "He knows for a fact we will try to get them out."

"We have to do something that is unexpected." Coin whispers. The door of their floor opens and they turn to the door to see Snow and Crumbs.

"May we talk Coin?" Snow asks kindly.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again Snow. You killed my husband. You are trying to kill two 17 year olds and a 21 year old. To top it off, you tricked the Russo family into coming here when they were at their most vulnerable." Coin snaps narrowing her eyes.

"I just want to talk to you Coin. Only you, me and Crumbs." Snow fakes a sympathetic look and Coin sees right through it.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say it in front of Boggs and Cinna."

"Fine." Snow shrugs his shoulders, "Don't bother trying to figure out a way to save Alex, Katniss, Rue, Ramona, Max and Prim, they are going to be dead by the time you do."

And without another word Snow and Crumbs walks out before anyone could say or process the information.

**Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_I just want to talk to you Coin. Only you, me and Crumbs." Snow fakes a sympathetic look and Coin sees right through it._

"_Whatever you want to say to me you can say it in front of Boggs and Cinna."_

"_Fine." Snow shrugs his shoulders, "Don't bother trying to figure out a way to save Alex, Katniss, Rue, Ramona, Max and Prim, they are going to be dead by the time you do."_

_And without another word Snow and Crumbs walks out before anyone could say or process the information._

_Now:_

In the arena of Day 3 since nothing happened the day before, Alex is making a campsite before going hunting with Katniss.

The two of them jumps from tree to tree. One of them is looking for tributes to be on guard as the other is looking for a good place to hunt.

"There." Katniss whispers pointing to a small clearing. Alex looks to see rabbits, squirrels and lizards.

Alex grins before looking down to see a guy bash the guy from District 8's head in. Alex loads her bow and before she could fire, the guy takes off into the bushes. The cannon goes off and Katniss and Alex look up to see the guy from District 8's picture.

"Huh... that guy was smart to run." Alex comments making Katniss rolls her eyes fighting a laugh. The two arrives to the clearing and Alex fires an arrow at a squirrel as Katniss fires one at the rabbit.

After they get 2 squirrels and 3 rabbits, the two walks through the forest before climbing into a tree and jumping from tree to tree back to their campsite.

~K&A~

Nothing happened on Day 4 in the arena.

"I wonder if the Careers are joining up." Alex taps her chin, "If so, then they are teaming up to hunt us down."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are too good at figuring things out." Alex looks up to see the girl from District 12.

Alex looks around the clearing she is in as Rue, Katniss, Max, Prim and Ramona are out hunting. It is Day 5 of 14.

"Huh... that's new." Alex shrugs her shoulders. The girl narrows her eyes and knocks Alex onto her back. The girl holds her knife to Alex's throat holding Alex's arms and legs down so she can't move.

Alex looks at her bow and arrows that are feet away.

"God, my senses are off." Alex mutters.

"I'm as quiet as a hunter Russo." The girl smirks, "Are you ready to die?"

Alex so badly wants to use her magic but if she did it will draw attention, something that can't happen. So Alex does the next best thing.

"KATNISS! RUE!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs knowing if she didn't, she would be dead. But she also knows that the Careers will hear, but she, Rue and Katniss could get away.

"ALEX!" Alex hears Katniss and Rue shout at the same time.

Alex smirks at the girl.

"Well, I'm ready now. If you kill me, you will only be killed by Rue and Kat." The girl pulls her knife away and stabs Alex in the arm. Alex screams and not even a second later the cannon goes off. Alex looks at the girl to see an arrow sticking out of her forehead. Blood falls onto Alex's face as the girl falls off of her dead.

"Alex!" Katniss and Rue runs over and Rue immediately pulls the knife out of Alex's arm and quickly patches her up.

"That one hurt." Alex frowns as Katniss wipes the blood off Alex's face as Alex gives her a disgusted face, "My senses are gone. I didn't hear her come."

"Are you ok?" Katniss asks.

"Oh ya. But we better move unless we want to die." After Rue gives her an ok, Katniss picks Alex up and Rue gathers their bags and weapons. Rue climbs into a tree and lifts Alex up onto her branch as Katniss climbs up. Katniss picks Alex back up and they look back at the clearing to see the Careers alliance.

"Guy from 12, girl from 8, and both from 5." Rue whispers, "Then there's you both, me, Ramona, Max and Prim."

"10 left."Alex whispers, "Wow, Kat killed two people as I killed three. Then the guy, either from 12 or 5, killed the guy from 8."

"Guess they hate you a lot Alex. Everyone is after you." Katniss jokes. Alex rolls her eyes as Rue and Katniss begins to move, "We made a campsite and Max, Ramona and Prim are there. Rue and I were on the way back to get you when you screamed."

"Better then dying."

Katniss nods as Rue winks at Alex, telling her secretly that she is laughing.

"Can we show our emotions now?"

"Nope." Katniss then leans down to Alex's ear, "When Prim, Ramona or Max dies we can start." Alex winks at Katniss and kisses her cheek.

"Ok." Alex whispers.

~A&K~

As Day 7 arrives in the arena, Alex's arm is healed again. Katniss cleaned off her's and Alex's arrows in a nearby stream to rid of dry blood. Alex is at the campsite with Rue, Prim, Max and Ramona.

As Katniss packs up the arrows, a branch snaps. Katniss whirls around with her bow loaded with Alex's on her back with Alex's arrows and her own. A girl steps out of the bushes with a sword in hand.

"My partner is dead because of you!" The girl snaps.

"Which District are you from?" Katniss asks calmly.

"District 8."

"Hmm. To be honest, Alex, Rue and I never had anything to do with your partner dying. We were in the trees and Alex was going to kill the guy who killed your partner. Either it was the guy from 12 or the guy from 5."

The girl rolls her eyes before running at Katniss then swinging her sword. Before Katniss could blink, an arrow flies at the girl and the arrow hits her in the chest where her heart is. The girl falls to the ground and the cannon goes off showing the girl from District 8's picture. Katniss turns to see who fired the arrow. Katniss smiles seeing non-other than Alex herself.

"I got bored at the campsite and decided to join you." Alex gives Katniss a smirk, "Now why did that chick try to kill you this time?"

"Something about us killing her partner." Katniss answers with a shrug as she walks over.

"But we didn't! It was that dude." Alex comments.

"I know." Katniss tells her, "So why haven't I heard you coming?"

Alex smirks at her older 21 year old sister.

"You should know by now that I'm a silent ninja." Alex replies jumping into a tree.

Katniss chuckles before following her 17 year old sister who is in fact, a silent ninja... or so Alex thinks.

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_But we didn't! It was that dude." Alex comments._

"_I know." Katniss tells her, "So why haven't I heard you coming?"_

_Alex smirks at her older 21 year old sister._

"_You should know by now that I'm a silent ninja." Alex replies jumping into a tree._

_Katniss chuckles before following her 17 year old sister who is in fact, a silent ninja... or so Alex thinks._

_Now:_

"Hey look what I found!" Alex calls to Katniss, Rue, Prim, Max and Ramona.

"What?" Max asks as they walk over. Alex digs in the dirt and pulls out a medal.

"What's that?" Rue asks.

Alex wipes the dirt off and shows them the Capitol seal.

"Why is there a Capitol seal?" Ramona asks.

"I don't know." Katniss whispers, "But we have to keep moving."

Alex puts the Capitol seal in her pocket and the six of them walks in the direction of the river.

At the river, Alex has her arms out to keep her balance. Katniss, Rue, Ramona, Max and Prim are already on the other side, as Alex is crossing the river walking across by a fallen tree.

As Alex is in the middle of the river, she doesn't notice the water being pulled back.

"What's happening to the river?" Prim asks. Katniss and Rue looks to see the river all dry. They look to the right, nothing. Then look to the left... there's a giant tsunami wave coming straight for Alex.

"ALEX!" Katniss screams as she pushes Rue, Ramona, Prim and Max back. Katniss climbs onto the tree and speed walks to Alex.

As Katniss wraps Alex into her arms, she turns to go back, but the wave crashes into them.

Alex casts the same spell she used in the 74th and they swim to the shore. They break the surface and Rue and Prim pulls Katniss out as Ramona and Max pulls Alex out.

"Let's get to the swamp area." Rue whispers. They begin to walk to the swamp area not knowing what the Gamemakers have planned.

~K&A~

The next day is Day 9 of 14. Ramona, Max and Prim are sitting at their small fire as Rue, Katniss and Alex are standing guard. They are on a small island surrounded by water and tall grass that goes over Alex's head.

Alex hears splashes following running footsteps.

"Put the fire out." Alex orders loading her bow and points it in the direction where she hears the sound. Prim, Rue, Ramona and Max puts the fire out as Katniss loads her's.

The fire goes out as the tribute steps into the clearing then freezes.

"Ahh, District 12." Alex smirks, "So you are the one that killed the District 8 guy on day 3."

The guy looks at Alex with his eyes narrowed. He pulls out is spear and throws it at Alex. Rue watches in fear and it's like it is in slow motion. The spear flies into the air echoing. Katniss fires her arrow and it slowly flies at the guy before hitting him in the heart. The spear hits Alex and she goes flying back. Alex hits the ground with a thump knocked out. Rue and Katniss looks at Alex and freezes. The spear hit Alex in the stomach.

"ALEX!" Rue screams running over as the cannon goes off and the guy's picture comes up. Rue pulls the spear out and watches as Alex's lips move. Before her very eyes, the wound begins to heal.

~K&A~

At the Russo house, Ramona is crying as Alex flies through the air with the spear in her stomach.

"She's going to die." Ramona sobs.

"Ramona, don't say that!" Max snaps, "Alex will do the healing spell."

Ramona buries her face into Theresa's neck as Justin hugs Max and Jerry hugs Prim. Tara is on Theresa's other side hugging her.

A few seconds later they hear the cannon and looks at the screen to see it's only the guy from 12.

"Alex is alive." Theresa whispers as she sees Alex sit up, her wound gone.

"What!" Ramona looks at the screen and smiles a teary smile. Her older sister is perfectly fine.

~A&K~

At District 11, Rue's mom and dad are smiling and clapping their hands. Rue told them that Alex is a wizard and will always protect her. That is how Alex gained their trust and love.

"Rue is perfectly fine." Rue's dad smiles watching his daughter help Alex sit up and wipe her fallen tears.

"Alex is perfectly fine." Rue's mom breathes a sigh of relief, "Alex and Katniss have always done the killing and will always protect Rue."

"I know. And Rue will only kill if she has no other choice."

"I hate President Snow. He kidnapped our daughter to just end up throwing her into the arena." Rue's mom narrows her eyes at the screen as Rue and Katniss helps Alex to her feet and to the 12, 14 and 17 year olds who are still in shock.

"And Katniss went in willingly to save them." Rue's dad points out.

"Alex was kidnapped along with Katniss' little sister Prim." Rue's mom bites her bottom lip.

"What the hell is Snow playing at?" Rue's dad growls angrily.

~K&A~

"I hate near death experiences." Alex grumbles tiredly, "It takes a lot out of you."

Katniss and Rue stares at Alex with amused looks. Rue climbs up the tree before lifting Alex up. Katniss climbs up next since Max, Ramona and Prim are already jumping ahead of them. Rue and Katniss helps Alex to her feet and Alex's right arm wraps around Katniss' shoulders as her left is around Rue's. Rue holds Alex's hand with her left as her right arm goes around Alex's waist. Katniss does the same before they jump to the next tree. It is Day 10 in the arena and they are secretly happy that the Games are almost over.

Suddenly Alex begins to get Goosebumps and feels like something bad is about to happen.

"Catch up to Ramona, Prim and Max... please." Alex whispers to them. Katniss and Rue do what they are told and as they land in the tree that Ramona, Max and Prim were last seen in, there is Prim on the ground with a sword held to her throat by the girl from 5.

"Let her go!" Katniss shouts dropping out of the tree with her bow loaded. Katniss points her arrow at the girl with her eyes narrowed.

"Now why would I do that?" The girl smirks darkly.

"You know you will just end up dying if you kill Prim right?" Alex asks dropping out of the tree with Rue.

"I'll just end up dying anyway. So what's the point?" The girl cuts Prim's head off and Katniss fires her arrow. Two cannons are heard and the girl from 5 and Prim's pictures come up.

Rue, Katniss and Alex let's their tears fall and Alex pulls Katniss into a hug. Katniss buries her face into Alex's shoulder as Rue hugs Max and Ramona to her.

One good thing came out of this. At least they know the real Prim, Ramona and Max are perfectly fine back at the Russo house.

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Now why would I do that?" The girl smirks darkly._

"_You know you will just end up dying if you kill Prim right?" Alex asks dropping out of the tree with Rue._

"_I'll just end up dying anyway. So what's the point?" The girl cuts Prim's head off and Katniss fires her arrow. Two cannons are heard and the girl from 5 and Prim's pictures come up._

_Rue, Katniss and Alex let's their tears fall and Alex pulls Katniss into a hug. Katniss buries her face into Alex's shoulder as Rue hugs Max and Ramona to her._

_One good thing came out of this. At least they know the real Prim, Ramona and Max are perfectly fine back at the Russo house._

_Now:_

At the Capitol Coin, Cinna and Boggs have come up with a plan but don't know how to tell Alex. The plan is to get Alex to duplicate Rue and Katniss, flash them home and let the guy from 5 kill them, and then Alex can kill the guy. Then Alex will be the winner and if Snow doesn't let her out, then she can flash home.

"We need to find a way to tell Alex. But Snow is controlling everything." Coin tells the two guys.

"What about we go to the Russo's and ask Justin to flash a note to her?" Cinna asks, "After all he's a full wizard too."

Coin and Boggs stares at Cinna like he's a genius.

"Let's go!" Coin pulls the two guys out of the room and to the train that will take them to District 13.

~A&K~

It is Day 11 in the arena and Alex is passed out cold in their rock cave. It is raining outside and Katniss and Rue are using it to their advantage.

Katniss is washing her hair in the river with Rue as Ramona and Max are at the fire.

Katniss and Rue both hear rock shift and turns to see Alex walking out of the cave and begins to wash her hair silently.

"How are you today?" Rue asks Alex.

"Exhausted." Alex answers quietly as Rue uses her water bottle to wet Alex's hair like she did for Katniss and Katniss did for her.

Once their hair is washed, they fill their water bottles and fills Prim's, Ramona's and Max's.

Day 11 and 12 is used for Alex to recover from casting a powerful spell, and the rain didn't stop.

~K&A~

Coin, Boggs and Cinna arrives to District 13 and rushes to the Russo household. Cinna knocks on the door and not even a second later the door opens revealing Jerry.

"Oh, hello Coin, Boggs and Cinna. Please come in." Jerry steps aside and lets the three guests into the house.

"Is Justin here?" Coin asks.

"I'm here." Coin looks at the doorway to the living room and there is Justin walking over.

"Can you flash a note to Alex? It's important." Boggs asks.

"Ya. Write the note and I will do it right now." Coin picks up a piece of paper and writes the note. She hands it to Justin and Justin mutters a few words before the note disappears.

~A&K~

Alex sits at the fire a few hours before Day 13 arrives. Katniss is awake as Rue, Ramona and Max are fast asleep. The cave they are in have no cameras, so Alex is perfectly happy about that.

Alex sees something glow in her hand before the glow fades and there is a sheet of paper. Alex leans to the fire to read it.

_Alex,_

_Snow is controlling everything and there is no way for Boggs, Cinna and I to help. But Cinna came up with a plan that we get Justin to flash you this note._

_We came up with you flashing Rue and Katniss home and make duplicates of them. Let them die and kill the District 5 guy when it's the two of you. That is the only way for the three of you to live._

_Coin_

Alex lets Katniss read the note then wakes Rue up and Rue reads it.

"You want to do it?" Alex asks them in a whisper.

"You will live through this Alex." Rue whispers giving Alex a hug. Alex knows this is needed to be done. She needs to know that Rue and Katniss are safe. She needs to know that everything will be ok.

Alex mutters a spell and a copy of Rue appears. The copy begins to talk and Alex sends Rue home.

Alex turns to Katniss with tears in her eyes. Katniss cups Alex's face with her hands.

"I will stay with you. Just the two of us. Then tomorrow we will pick if we want to duplicate me or not. Either way, I'm with you till the end." Katniss pulls Alex into a hug. Katniss will not leave Alex alone. They both know that Rue needs her parents. They know that Rue will always be in their hearts. Plus, Katniss and Alex would have duplicated Rue in her sleep and flash her home against her will.

~K&A~

Day 13 is eventful. Day 13 and the finale are always the second and third most eventful because the bloodbath is where most deaths happen. Day 13 comes in third because that is the day where any water supply disappears and you are drawned into the open. The finale is second because any muttations are after you and any survivors are lead to Cornucopia to win or be killed.

Alex and Katniss climbs into the trees happy that it is still raining. Their cave is flooded so Katniss, Alex, Rue, Ramona and Max are in the trees heading to Cornucopia because in a few hours the finale will happen. They might as well get there early.

In the clearing of Cornucopia, Katniss and Alex drop out of their trees to see the guy from District 5 standing there with Max. Max is trapped in his arms and his knife is up against his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I will kill him." The guy growls. Alex drops her bow and arrows with Katniss. The guy stabs Max in the throat before taking off into the woods.

"MAX!" Alex screams running over to him. The cannon is heard and Max's picture comes up. Alex begins to sob as Katniss kneels down next to her. Katniss pulls Alex into a hug and they both begin to cry. Ramona and Rue walks over with Katniss' and Alex's bows and arrows before putting them down next to the 17 and 21 year olds.

Ramona and Rue disappears into the woods leaving the crying Katniss and Alex.

~A&K~

Alex and Katniss are sitting up on top of Cornucopia with their food and water. They know it is pointless to go look for Rue and Ramona because if they did, they would be killed. In 3 hours will be the finale and the raining has ended.

Alex and Katniss are huddled together waiting with their weapons for the finale. They wait in silence, both crying about Prim and Max. They know they are really safe back home and Rue is home, but that doesn't stop the tears.

Not even minutes later they hear barking.

**Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

_Alex and Katniss are sitting up on top of Cornucopia with their food and water. They know it is pointless to go look for Rue and Ramona because if they did, they would be killed. In 3 hours will be the finale and the raining has ended. _

_Alex and Katniss are huddled together waiting with their weapons for the finale. They wait in silence, both crying about Prim and Max. They know they are really safe back home and Rue is home, but that doesn't stop the tears._

_Not even minutes later they hear barking._

_Now:_

The cannon goes off and Alex and Katniss look up to see Rue's picture. Alex sniffles as a few tears fall down her cheeks and onto her lap. Katniss hugs Alex's close to her and buries Alex's face into her neck.

Katniss hears running feet and looks to where she heard them and sees the guy from District 5 being chased by mutts. Katniss loads her bow but Alex stops her.

"Look." Alex whispers pointing to the forest. Katniss looks to see Ramona running with three mutts chasing her. Suddenly the guy throws a spear at Ramona and is hits Ramona in the forehead. Alex covers her eyes and bursts into tears. Katniss hugs her and watches as the mutts attack the guy and rips him to shreds.

Two cannons go off and Ramona's and the guy's pictures come up.

Alex wraps her arms around Katniss' neck and just cries. Katniss lets a few tears fall and rubs Alex's back. As Katniss and Alex hugs, Katniss decides to uses this moment to her advantage.

"Run to the cave and I will meet you there. Duplicate me and flash me home. Then kill my duplicate and win this. Ok?" Katniss whispers without mouth moving.

"Ok." Alex whispers. Both girls close their eyes and Katniss kisses Alex's forehead.

"I'll see you at home." Katniss whispers.

"I love you." Alex mouths.

"I love you too." Katniss and Alex gives each other a hug before Katniss grabs her bow and arrows and jumps off the Cornucopia before running full speed into the forest with mutts chasing her.

~K&A~

President Snow and Professor Crumbs watch the screen with smirks on their faces.

"I hope Alex Russo dies. That way she won't discover that I planned the family to come here. I'm the one who casted that spell to destroy Manhattan. I casted that spell to kill their friends. I casted that spell to ruin their lives." Professor Crumbs smirks evilly, "When Alex Russo dies, and she and her family will not be able to stop me from taking over the world." Professor Crumbs begins to chuckle darkly as Snow smirks.

"Also when Alex Russo dies it will end the rebelling. The Districts don't care about Katniss Everdeen anymore. They want Alex Russo to survive because Alex is their 'miracle sent from heaven'." Snow grins staring at the screen, "Oh yes Alex Russo, if only you knew what is coming for you." Snow hits a big red button.

~A&K~

Alex pants running through the woods with three mutts chasing her. Alex arrives to the river, which is dried up, and cuts through the used-to-be stream. Suddenly Alex hears roaring and stops to see a tsunami heading straight for her. The wave crashes into her, knocking her off her feet and taking the mutts with her. Alex casts the breathing underwater spell and tries to swim to shore but the current is too strong.

She feels someone pull her out, knowing it's just Katniss.

"You ok?" Alex hears Katniss asks. Alex coughs up the water exhausted.

"No." Alex groans, "The Gamemakers hate me." Katniss stiffs a laugh and pulls Alex to her feet. They look at the river to see the water drying up again.

"Ya, they hate you." Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Let's end this." Alex runs into the woods in the direction of her cave. Katniss follows Alex but cutting down a different path. Alex arrives to the cave first and slips inside. Katniss follows and Alex duplicates her immediately. She then flashes the real Katniss home as the duplicate runs out. Alex chases her and loads her bow. Alex watches as the duplicate runs deep into the forest.

_I wonder where the mutts that were chasing Katniss went._ Alex thinks.

She hears a growl behind her and turns to see yellow glowing eyes. Alex gulps and takes off into the woods on the side. Alex jumps into a tree and sits down on a branch firing arrows at the three mutts that appeared.

Suddenly yellow glowing eyes appear in the trees surrounding her. Alex freezes and sees five more mutts appear below her. Alex's heart begins to pound harder in her chest and her breath comes out in short panic breaths.

Alex closes her eyes knowing she will not survive this. She squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the attack...

The cannon goes off and Alex opens her eyes and looks at the sky to see Katniss' picture. Tears fall down Alex's cheeks as the black night turns to afternoon with the sun shining. The mutts and the yellow eyes in the trees disappear and Alex jumps out of her tree. She puts her bow on her back and makes her way to Cornucopia where the hovercraft awaits.

~K&A~

Alex sits next to Caesar wearing a white dress that goes to the top of her knees with silver high heels. Her hair is straight and her bangs are on the left, covering her left eye which has a cut.

"So Alex, tell me how you feel about going home again for the third time?" Caesar asks Alex. Alex frowns and shakes her head.

"Knowing that Rue, Katniss, Prim and my little brother Max and little sister Ramona are dead, just so I can go home..." Alex stares at Caesar is disbelief, "How would you like it knowing your little brother and sister, and three best friends are dead, died just so you can go home? How would you like it knowing you killed innocent people who are trained to kill? Families are destroyed by these idiotic Games. I don't want to have a part of it."

Caesar sees the hurt in Alex's eyes and the sadness in them.

"So to people you are known as the 'miracle sent from heaven'. Why do people call you that?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Like I have a clue. I had no idea what people are calling me. I guess they are surprised that two 12 year olds and a 16 year old won the 74th Hunger Games? Then a year later they won with Haymitch and Mags? Then this year it was just that used-to-be 12 year old?"

Caesar raises his eyebrow seeing that Alex is actually telling the truth. She has no idea what is going on outside in the other Districts.

The rest of the interview, Caesar spent the rest of the time to cheer Alex up.

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Like I have a clue. I had no idea what people are calling me. I guess they are surprised that two 12 year olds and a 16 year old won the 74th Hunger Games? Then a year later they won with Haymitch and Mags? Then this year it was just that used-to-be 12 year old?"_

_Caesar raises his eyebrow seeing that Alex is actually telling the truth. She has no idea what is going on outside in the other Districts._

_The rest of the interview, Caesar spent the rest of the time to cheer Alex up._

_Now:_

Alex sits on the train waiting for it to arrive to District 13. Alex plays with her fingers just thinking about what is going to happen now. What will happen with the Hunger Games? What will happen to her family? She knows Snow wants her dead. It is a bit obvious. Will he hurt her family just to kill her? Alex knows Snow has something up his sleeve but she just doesn't know what.

The train arrives to District 13 and Alex takes a breath before walking off the train wearing a close to white spaghetti strap dress that goes to her knees. Her hair is half up and half down with a white flower clip to hold her hair back. Alex takes a deep breath and looks at her feet where she has white high heels on.

Alex gulps and begins to walk off the train, through the Hall of Justice and onto the stage where Snow is waiting.

"And here is the winner of the 76th Hunger Games, Alex Russo!" Snow begins to clap with the crowd. Alex hears cheers as Snow puts the crown on her head.

Snow forces a smile and shakes Alex's hand.

"Watch your back Russo." Snow whispers without moving his lips.

"Don't worry. You should watch yours." Alex answers with a forced smile.

After shaking hands Alex waves to the crowd before climbing off the stage and walking to where she saw her parents, Justin and Tara. Once Alex is in front of them Alex hugs them tightly letting her tears fall.

_It's so good to be home_. Alex thinks.

~K&A~

Katniss watches the ceremony on the TV with Prim, Ramona and Max. Katniss sees Alex's neutral face, no smile, no frown, nothing. When Snow and Alex shake hands, Katniss knows that Alex and Snow are talking to each other without moving their lips.

Katniss could see that Alex is stiff and during the little chat. She knows Snow said something to Alex to get her afraid without showing it too.

Soon Alex makes her way to Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Tara. Katniss smiles as Alex breaks down and cries.

"She's still human." Katniss smiles at the younger siblings and Prim.

"Yup. Just like we like her." Ramona smiles. Max turns off the TV and they all stare at each other.

"What's going to happen now? We all know that President Snow is trying to kill Alex." Prim asks.

"I don't know." Katniss whispers.

~A&K~

Alex walks into the house with red eyes and a runny nose. She rushes to the washroom and blows her nose before splashing water on her face. Alex puts her hands on the counter and stares at the mirror. Looking at her reflection Alex sees her hair looking picture perfect. She looks at her eyes to see them dull and dead. Bruises and cuts are on her arms, legs and a cut below her left eye.

Alex sighs and shakes her head. Alex dries her face with a towel before punching the mirror. Alex just stares at the mirror as it shatters. She's not even aware of her now bleeding and bruised hand and knuckles.

"Alex!" Alex stares where the mirror once was as Katniss pulls Alex out of the washroom and to the kitchen where Katniss patches up Alex's hand. All around her, Alex doesn't even notice, it's like she's an empty shell.

Katniss cleans Alex's hand before bandaging it as Jerry sweeps up the glass and Justin, Theresa, Tara, Ramona, Max and Prim disappears into the lair knowing this is a Katniss and Alex moment.

"Alex." Katniss sighs putting her hands on Alex's cheeks to make Alex look at her, "Listen to me. You and I killed before. If we had it our way, we wouldn't have. The Games wouldn't exist and everything would be better and happier. It is not your fault that all those 17 and 18 year olds are dead. It's Snow's fault for created these idiotic Games for only the Districts' kids and not the Capitol's. Remember, Prim is not dead. Ramona is not dead. Max is not dead. Rue is not dead and neither am I. We all are alive and well."

Katniss watches as tears fill Alex's eyes and a small sparkle appears in Alex's eyes. Alex blinks and stares at Katniss for a moment before throwing herself at the older girl. Katniss hugs Alex tightly as Alex begins to sob into her shoulder. Katniss rubs Alex's back letting her own tears fall.

She's just happy that Alex is home.

~K&A~

_She's running. She looks over her shoulder to see mutts chasing her. _

'_I just have to keep running.' She thinks as she runs full speed to the now dried up river. She runs across the river before hearing roaring. She looks to her left to see a huge tsunami right there in front of her. The wave crashes onto her and water fills her lungs. _

'_What's the spell?' She panics as she loses air. She tries to swim to the surface but her arms and legs don't move an inch._

"_Well, well, well Russo. Looks like you lost." Alex hears Snow's voice in her mind. Alex's eyes close and she gives into the darkness._

Alex sits up panting letting out a scream. Tears fall down her cheeks as she begins to hyperventilate. She seems like she can't get air in her lungs, like she is suffocating.

"Alex honey, shh, shh." Alex hears Theresa's voice but she can't see.

"M...om." Alex chokes out.

"Shh." Theresa sooths rubbing Alex's back.

"C...an't s...ee. No a...ir."

Theresa picks her daughter up bridal style and carries her outside into the backyard. She sets Alex on the steps after turning on the floodlight. Theresa rubs Alex's back as she sits down next to her and wraps her arms around Alex to keep her warm.

After Alex is calm, Alex explains her nightmare to Theresa and bursts into tears. Alex even tells her Snow's threat.

"I will have to tell Coin, Alex. I HAVE to. I promise you that Coin will stop this from happening." Theresa whispers. Alex nods and buries her face into Theresa's neck, letting out a yawn. Not even seconds later Alex falls asleep. Theresa picks her back up before she walks into the house, turns the light off and heads up to Alex's, Prim's, Katniss' and Ramona's room. Theresa tucks Alex into bed before slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Is Alex ok?" Theresa hears Katniss' voice.

"She is now. We will have a family meeting in the morning." Theresa answers.

"Ok." Katniss yawns and rolls over and falls back to sleep. Theresa smiles and heads downstairs and to her room.

When Alex screamed, Theresa was getting a glass of water so she ran up right away. After all, these nightmares are common for Alex directly after the Games. But Theresa has a feeling that the threat Snow gave Alex just made Alex more afraid than ever.

_No one messes with my family and gets away with it. You better be ready Snow, you do not know what is coming your way._ Theresa thinks angrily.

**Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Is Alex ok?" Theresa hears Katniss' voice._

"_She is now. We will have a family meeting in the morning." Theresa answers._

"_Ok." Katniss yawns and rolls over and falls back to sleep. Theresa smiles and heads downstairs and to her room._

_When Alex screamed, Theresa was getting a glass of water so she ran up right away. After all, these nightmares are common for Alex directly after the Games. But Theresa has a feeling that the threat Snow gave Alex just made Alex more afraid than ever._

_No one messes with my family and gets away with it. You better be ready Snow, you do not know what is coming your way. Theresa thinks angrily._

_Now:_

The next morning, Theresa is the first one up. As she makes coffee she hears a scream. Most specific... Alex's scream.

Theresa runs up to Alex's room to see her daughter sitting up panting and crying. Theresa walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Shh, the Games are over now." Theresa hushes, "You are safe and sound."

"Mommy." Alex sobs into Theresa's shoulder. Theresa feels Alex's arms around her neck tighten.

"Let's go downstairs." Theresa lifts Alex off her bed and Theresa carries Alex bridal style downstairs.

In her bed, Katniss watched the whole thing. Prim and Ramona have always been heavy sleepers.

Katniss gets up and heads downstairs.

~K&A~

In the kitchen, Katniss sees Alex sitting on the counter wiping her tears as Theresa is on the phone.

"Yes Coin, Snow threatened Alex." Katniss hears Theresa say, "He said for her to watch her back. To top it off, he wants her dead."

Katniss walks over to Alex and gives her a hug.

"How are you this morning?" Katniss asks Alex. Alex shrugs her shoulders staying in her silent state, "Would you like to play video games?"

Alex shakes her head.

"What would you like to do then?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Would you like to bake?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Would you like to hang out in the wizard lair?"

Another shake of the head.

"How about watching a movie? Or watching TV?"

Alex looks at Katniss to see Katniss' frown and worried look.

She bites her lip and nods.

Katniss forces a smile and Alex sees right through it knowing that Katniss is scared for her and about why she is staying silent.

"Ok, bye." Theresa hangs up the phone and turns to them, "Coin is on her way over with Cinna and Boggs. They have a plan to end this. They are going to tell us the plan since it is already in motion."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks.

"Well, Coin had meetings with the other Presidents of the other districts and we all are doing to rebel against Snow to have him step down and end the Games. All the adults and teenagers 16 and up are rebelling with us. The kids younger than 16 are not involved.

"It turns out that District 13 is already involved, without us actually knowing. Coin just filled me in and we are involved now. If you want to you can join in. I know Alex will along with Justin and Jerry. I don't want Max and Ramona involved or even Tara." Theresa answers.

"I don't want Prim involved either." Katniss admits.

"Ok. I will go wake Justin and Jerry." Theresa walks out of the kitchen and to Max's and Justin's room. Katniss turns to Alex.

Katniss cups Alex's face and kisses her forehead.

"This is the final move. It's checkmate." Katniss whispers to Alex.

"Good." Alex whispers so softly that Katniss almost didn't hear her.

~K&A~

Theresa holds Alex's hand as the train leaves District 1 after picking up all of the people who are involved with the uprising. In each compartment of the train is a district.

Theresa pulls Alex close to her and hugs her tightly.

"Nothing will happen to you, I swear." Theresa whispers in Alex's ear as Jerry stands next to them with Katniss and Justin. District 13 knows Katniss is alive along with all the other tributes. Coin told them that Katniss, Prim, Ramona, Max and Rue are alive and well, and she made robots that pretended to be them. And everyone fell for it.

A few minutes pass and the train arrives to the Capitol. Everyone climbs off the train and Alex watches the front of the train, on her right, and sees guys and girls older than her, and mothers and fathers climb off the train right after each other.

"Follow me." Coin calls and leads everyone down alleyways to a storage place. Coin opens the door and there are weapons galore.

In the back corner Alex sees a bow and a bag of eight arrows. Coin picks up five spears and the bow and arrows.

"Get your weapons." Coin walks over to Alex as people grab the weapons. She passes Alex the bow and arrows. Alex smiles at her and puts the bag on her back and holds the bow in her hands. It's just like the one she used before and just this year.

Once everyone has their weapons Coin leads them silently in the heart of the Capitol.

~A&K~

At District 13, Ramona, Max, Tara and Prim are in the wizard lair talking.

"When do you think mom, dad, Kat and Alex will be home with Justin?" Ramona asks.

"Hopefully soon." Max answers. Prim is in charge since she is the oldest out of the 11, 12 and 14 year olds.

"I'm hungry." Tara whines.

"I'll make supper. Come on." Prim leads them out and begin to cook supper that Theresa left for them to eat.

~K&A~

On their way to the heart of the Capitol, Alex bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispers.

"It's ok Alex." Alex looks up at the person she bumped into, and is surprised.

"Rue?" Rue smirks and begins to play with her slingshot.

"Who else would it be? Obviously you would know it is me." Alex rolls her eyes knowing Rue is trying to cheer her up.

"How is everything at home?"

"Good. Got back into the swing of things and been having nightmares like I know you and Kat are along with Max, Ramona and Prim." Rue answers honestly, knowing Alex is too observant for her own good.

"Correct." Alex pulls Rue up a little ways for they are walking with Katniss, and the three girls talk.

~A&K~

At the heart of the Capitol the uprising has begun. Peacekeepers are standing guard and everyone is charging and killing is happening around Alex, Rue and Katniss like it's a bloodbath.

~K&A~

As Prim puts the food on the table the front door bangs open. Prim, Ramona, Max and Tara jumps and walks into the hallway to see Peacekeepers invading the house. Each person gets grabbed by two Peacekeepers and immediately gets pulled out of the house and onto the hovercraft. The Peacekeepers ignore the screams and struggling of each kid.

~A&K~

Alex shoots a Peacekeeper in the back of the head as a hovercraft lands in front of them.

"STOP!" Everyone stops fighting to see Snow walk off the hovercraft with Crumbs at his side, "Bring them out!" Alex's eyes widen to see all the kids that were left behind at each district get dragged off. On instinct Alex is about to run over to free them when she sees Max, Prim, Ramona and Tara get dragged off.

"If you don't stop the uprising I will kill them." Crumbs threatens. Katniss holds Alex back.

"Now drop your weapons." Snow snaps. Alex hears clinging as weapons fall. She puts her's down as well keeping her eyes on her younger siblings and Prim in fear and shock.

"KATNISS!" Prim screams. Prim breaks loose of the Peacekeepers that held her and runs over to Katniss but someone grabs her.

"GALE!" Katniss shouts in shock.

"I'm sorry Catnip." Gale mouths picking Prim up and taking her back over. The Peacekeepers lock the kids in a shed together and puts a lock on the door.

"Now." Snow orders.

The next thing sends Alex over the edge.

Alex watches as Gale tosses a ball of some kind at the shed. Alex freezes in fear as the shed explodes into bits... killing everyone inside.

~K&A~

"NO!" Alex screams as tears flow from her eyes. Alex picks up her bow and arrows and loads the bow. She fires one at Crumbs but Crumbs casts a spell making the arrow backfire and hits Theresa in the neck, killing her. Alex fires the next one at Snow but the same thing happens but hits Jerry in the forehead, "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Alex drops her weapon and runs at Crumbs to only get blasted back. Alex lands on the ground and sobs. Crumbs advances on Alex with an evil smirk.

"This isn't over Russo. In the end you will be dead. And I will be the most powerful wizard to walk this earth." Crumbs turns to Snow and with a snap of Crumbs fingers, he and Snow disappears.

Alex rolls onto her stomach before getting to her knees weakly.

"It's my fault." Alex whispers, "My entire fault. If I didn't use my magic in the arena and let myself die, none of this would have happened."

"This isn't your fault Alex." Alex hears Coin, Boggs, Katniss, Cinna, Rue and Justin say as one.

"Now let's get you home." Justin picks up his sister bridal style and carries her through the streets of the Capitol and to the train. Before he could deal with his own emotions, he needs to make sure Alex is ok. He needs to make sure Katniss is ok. He and Katniss have to step up and take charge.

It's only the three of them now. Rue will be back home with her parents, who are thankfully still alive.

**Please review. **


	43. Two Years Later

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time:_

"_This isn't your fault Alex." Alex hears Coin, Boggs, Katniss, Cinna, Rue and Justin say as one._

"_Now let's get you home." Justin picks up his sister bridal style and carries her through the streets of the Capitol and to the train. Before he could deal with his own emotions, he needs to make sure Alex is ok. He needs to make sure Katniss is ok. He and Katniss have to step up and take charge._

_It's only the three of them now. Rue will be back home with her parents, who are thankfully still alive._

_Now:_

Two years. That is how long it has been since Prim's, Ramona's, Max's, Theresa's, Jerry's and Tara's deaths along with all the kids who were left behind for the uprising. That is how long it has been since Snow and Crumbs got away. That is how long it has been since Coin became the President of Panem.

Alex is now nineteen years old along with Rue. Katniss is now twenty-three as Justin is twenty-one and Gale is twenty-five.

Alex walks out of her bedroom that she once shared with Ramona, Katniss and Prim. Katniss is now living in Theresa's and Jerry's old room and Justin is still in his. Alex walks downstairs and into the kitchen to only bump into three familiar people.

"Hugh? Stevie? Juliet?" Alex asks confused.

Hugh Normus is a 'half giant' since he was raised by giants. Hugh smiles at Alex.

"Hello Alex." Hugh and Alex give each other a hug before Alex moves to Stevie Nichols. Stevie used to be 'evil' when she just wanted to keep her powers and not lose the wizard competition.

After they hug, Alex and Juliet hug. Juliet Van Heusen is a vampire and she and Justin loves each other. Juliet and Alex are also friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asks them.

"Crumbs is declaring war against you, and only you. It's all over the wizard world and at Wiztech. The wizard council fired him and he lost his job at Wiztech. They are going to contact you to see if Justin can be the new headmaster there." Hugh starts.

"They also can't do anything to stop Crumbs from wanting to kill you. They know about the Hunger Games, so they are going to use it to their advantage to help you win and for you to kill him. They are going to cast spells and ancient magic to block all magic and they will be in charge of controlling the arena. They are going to do all they can to keep you alive." Stevie continues.

"And they are going to tell you that you can pick six people to go in with you." Juliet finishes.

Alex stands there absorbing the information that her friends gave her.

"So Katniss, Rue, Justin, and you three will come in with me?" Alex asks slowly.

"Yes." Stevie, Juliet and Hugh agree as one.

Before Alex could ask another question, there is a loud beep in the wizard lair, which tells Justin and Alex that the wizard council is calling them.

~K&A~

Justin and Alex rushes into the wizard lair to see the wizard council standing in front of them.

"Hello Alex and Justin Russo." Derek, the leader of the wizard council, greets.

"Hello sirs." Justin and Alex nods.

"What can we do for you?" Alex asks.

"We want Crumbs dead. He is after you Alex Russo and he wants you dead. We want you to stop him. Now we have a request for you. We will control The Hunger Games arena and set it up for it will help you. We will disable all magic with powerful spells and ancient magic. You will also pick six people to help you. What do you say?"

"Can you put Snow in there too?" Alex questions silently praying for a yes.

"Snow? Who's Snow?"

"Crumbs' brother."

Derek's and the other wizard council members look at each other in shock.

"We thought he is dead."

"No. He's alive and with Crumbs."

Derek turns back to Alex.

"We will trap him in there as well."

"Hey, I have an idea." Alex grins, "You could set up cameras so the wizard world and all the Districts can watch us kill Crumbs and Snow."

Justin turns to Alex in surprise.

"Did you turn into a murdering freak?" Justin asks.

"They killed our little brother and sister. They killed Katniss' sister. They killed all those innocent people. They killed Cato, Clove, Marvel, Thresh, Foxface, Peeta and all these other people just for their own amusement. They killed mom and dad. Obviously I would turn into a 'murdering freak' just for revenge on them. But that's it." Alex snaps, "They killed our family Justin. Both of them want me dead. This is their chance. But for payback, I get the advantage."

**Please review, and sorry it's short.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey, I have an idea." Alex grins, "You could set up cameras so the wizard world and all the Districts can watch us kill Crumbs and Snow."_

_Justin turns to Alex in surprise._

"_Did you turn into a murdering freak?" Justin asks._

"_They killed our little brother and sister. They killed Katniss' sister. They killed all those innocent people. They killed Cato, Clove, Marvel, Thresh, Foxface, Peeta and all these other people just for their own amusement. They killed mom and dad. Obviously I would turn into a 'murdering freak' just for revenge on them. But that's it." Alex snaps, "They killed our family Justin. Both of them want me dead. This is their chance. But for payback, I get the advantage."_

_Now:_

Alex stands in the launch room wearing jean shorts, pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it, boots and a belt around her waist. She has a backpack on her back, which has:

A flashlight,  
Sleeping bag,  
A heavy coat,  
Black and blue strapped sweater,  
Running shoes,  
Socks,  
Water bottle,  
Compass,  
Rope,  
And a knife.

Alex slips on her raincoat she used for the last three years in the arena and zips it up. She clips the bag on before picking up her bow and arrows.

Katniss, Rue, Justin, Stevie, Hugh and Juliet have their bags and weapons.

Katniss has a bow and arrows. Rue has a slingshot. Stevie has a spear. Hugh has a sword. Juliet has a machete. And Justin has a knife.

"Ready?" Derek asks walking into the room.

"If I die, tell Cinna he's awesome along with Coin and Boggs." Alex tells him completely serious.

"It's seven against two Alex Russo. The odds are in your favour." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Oddly enough, my luck could run out. I survived three other times in the arena, this could be my last."

"We hooked up the trackers and the cannons to tell you when someone dies. Just think of this as the Games, but there's no one winner."

Alex nods.

"Sounds good. But since they were in the jail here for a week, why didn't you just put them on death row?" The council came over to Justin's and Alex's house three weeks ago and their friends lived with them all this time.

"The wizard world wants to see them die for themselves."

"Same with the districts." Alex finishes, "Now let's go."

Alex steps into the tube and arrives into the arena. She hates the wizard council. Yes, they can be nice, but gosh they are stupid. They could have hooked up the cameras so the wizard world and the districts could see them die. Seriously, it's not that complicated.

~A&K~

In the arena, Alex looks around to see it's an exact replica of the 74th Hunger Games. Alex sneaks a look at Katniss fighting a laugh.

_There is something odd about Derek. If he is working with Crumbs, this will be amusing. Alex, just focus on murdering Snow's and Crumbs' sorry butts, then find a way to get out. Magic is obviously out of the question. Maybe the council is stupid enough to not have the forcefield up?_ Alex thinks to herself watching the clock countdown, _Or maybe they have the Gamemakers working for them? Unless the council is working with Snow and Crumbs. If so then I'm screwed._

Alex looks over at Justin, Rue, Katniss, Juliet, Hugh and Stevie.

_Yup. I highly think I'm screwed. If I die, then I'm ready. As long as Katniss, Rue, Stevie, Hugh, Juliet and Justin lives, then I don't give a flying monkey. Oh, and as long as Crumbs and Snow are dead as well._

The clock hits zero, and Alex runs full speed into the forest looking for Crumbs and/or Snow.

Alex arrives to the river and runs upstream. She climbs up the rocks and runs off to the side. She climbs into a tree and breaks through the top of the tree. She looks up and down the river, looking for a fallen tree.

She sees one at the waterfall.

"That's a three day walk." Alex mutters, "Might as well get started."

She climbs down the tree and loads her bow ready in case Snow or Crumbs pops up, or even an animal that may think of her as food. Alex begins to walk along the shore of the river toward the waterfall. The arena is big, so this may take awhile.

_Unless this is a trap and the wizard world is out of get you._ A little voice in her head comments.

_Why would the wizard world be out of get me? Do they hate me as much as Crumbs does?_ Alex fires back.

"Huh, arguing with yourself. I think I have officially lost it!" Alex groans to herself amused, "Maybe I should sing Barney songs to myself to annoy myself and everyone around me?!"

"Ya, you lost it." Alex jumps and stops walking. She whirls around to see Rue laughing in a tree.

"Where's everyone else?" Alex asks with a smile on her face.

"Well," Rue jumps out of her tree and lands in front of Alex, "Justin and Juliet went to the rocks. Hugh and Stevie with to the swamp and Kat is right behind me."

"Maybe I should have stuck around to figure out the plan... huh?"

"Na, it wasn't hard to find you because I just follow the sound of you talking to yourself."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"You know, you two make horrible hunters." Rue and Alex looks at the trees and Katniss breaks through.

"Maybe we want to make people hide?" Alex questions as her eyebrow rises.

"Ya, horrible hunters." Katniss smirks. Alex and Rue turns to each other and both silently agree. They run to the water and begin to splash Katniss.

Katniss laughs and runs over to them, and splashes them in return.

After ten minutes of amusement and fun, the three of them gets down to business, and heads to the fallen tree at the waterfall.

~K&A~

Deep in the arena, Crumbs and Snow are sitting together. They have bugged the area they are in and have a small computer that they use as a security system. The area they are in is across the river and surrounded huge by fat trees. They have their own pond for water and could easily get wood to start a fire.

Crumbs and Snow both know Katniss, Alex, Justin, Rue, Stevie, Hugh and Juliet are in the arena and are hunting them. But what they don't know is, the area they are in is the area Alex knows all too well and is where Alex is leading Katniss and Rue too.

**Please review. Just a heads up, this part of the story will be a lot shorter than the rest. If lucky, it will be 5 chapters.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

_Deep in the arena, Crumbs and Snow are sitting together. They have bugged the area they are in and have a small computer that they use as a security system. The area they are in is across the river and surrounded by huge fat trees. They have their own pond for water and could easily get wood to start a fire._

_Crumbs and Snow both know Katniss, Alex, Justin, Rue, Stevie, Hugh and Juliet are in the arena and are hunting them. But what they don't know is, the area they are in is the area Alex knows all too well and is where Alex is leading Katniss and Rue too._

_Now:_

Alex hums her current favourite song by Taylor Swift. The song, oddly enough, fits her situation.

"If I sing a song, could you tell me if it sounds like it can fit this situation? Or at least the last three years, here in the arena?" Alex asks Rue and Katniss as they walk along the river.

"Name?" Rue asks.

"_Eyes Open_."

"Artist?" Katniss asks.

"Taylor Swift."

"Sing." Rue and Katniss answer as one. Alex grins and begins to sing the song.

"_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open_." Alex starts with a smile.  
_  
_"_The tricky thing is  
Yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

In backyards,  
Winning battles with the wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands up,  
And keeps score  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open

So here you are,  
Two steps ahead and staying on guard,  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around  
Now they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown  
And nobody comes to save you now  
But you got something they don't  
Yeah, you got something they don't  
You just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night grows dark  
Keep your eyes open

Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open

Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open."

Alex finishes singing the song and looks at her two best friends, who she also thinks of them as sisters.

"Ya. It fits this situation and when we were in the arena for the last three times. Wait, this would count as the fourth." Katniss points out the obvious.

"I hate The Hunger Games. Can we murder it?" Rue puts her opinion in.

"How is it possible to murder it?" Alex asks.

"Blow up the computer systems and bomb the arena?"

Alex and Katniss looks at Rue, who has a smirk on her face.

"You've been around Alex too long." Katniss chuckles. Alex grins and gives Rue a thumbs up.

"You're learning my ways." Rue, Katniss and Alex all looks at each other before bursting out laughing.

~A&K~

With Justin, he and Juliet are climbing the rocks.

"I hope we find them soon so we don't have to worry about them trying to kill Alex." Juliet whispers to Justin.

"I know. Alex has had enough drama and death in her life as it is." Justin agrees.

"So what happened?"

"Snow brought the children from the districts that we left behind for the uprising. That included Ramona, Max, Prim and Tara."

"Who was Prim and Tara?"

"Prim was Katniss' little sister. Tara was our cousin."

"Oh..."

"So all the children were put in this shed and Snow bombed it. All the children died."

"What happened to your parents?" Juliet asks shocked at the news she has just received.

"Alex got so upset and angry. She is amazing with a bow and arrows. So she fired one at Snow but Crumbs used magic and the arrow killed mom. Alex fired the next and the same thing happened but killed dad." Justin explains remembering. They stop walking and Juliet pulls Justin into a hug, and he begins to cry.

Juliet knows for a fact that Justin just pushed everything from his mind to focus on Alex first. He has always put Alex first, mostly before himself. When Ramona and Max were there, he put Alex, Ramona and Max first before himself.

~K&A~

With Stevie and Hugh they are in the swamp.

"If I was a murdering idiot who is being hunted by seven people, where would I be?" Stevie mumbles out loud.

"The woods." Hugh answers. The two of them stops walking and Stevie turns to Hugh, "What? It's where I would be."

Stevie begins to simile.

"I think you're right."

Stevie takes Hugh's hand and pulls him back the way they came.

**Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_If I was a murdering idiot who is being hunted by seven people, where would I be?" Stevie mumbles out loud._

"_The woods." Hugh answers. The two of them stops walking and Stevie turns to Hugh, "What? It's where I would be."_

_Stevie begins to simile._

"_I think you're right."_

_Stevie takes Hugh's hand and pulls him back the way they came._

_Now:_

Rue, Katniss and Alex are sitting around the fire they have built on the forest edge near the river. They have decided that since they are at the top of the waterfall after three days of walking, they will cross the fallen tree to get across the river in the morning.

"Want to play Truth or Dare?" Alex asks poking the fire with her stick.

The fire pops and Alex watches as the sparks fly into the air.

"Sure. Rue, truth or dare?" Katniss asks.

"Truth." Rue answers.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a crush back at District 11?" Rue blushes.

"Maybe?" Rue squeaks, "It's a crush."

Alex and Katniss looks at each other with a smirk.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Rue asks.

"Dare." Alex grins.

"I dare you to hang upside down in that tree–" Rue points at the tree next to them, "for the next three rounds."

Alex nods and does what she is told.

"Kat," Alex starts looking at Katniss upside down, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Katniss answers making Alex roll her eyes.

"You guys are chickens. But do you have a crush on someone?"

Katniss blushes.

"I do and did. My crush is on my best guy friend but I'm angry at him now. And my old one was on Peeta."

"Mellark? The one that died in our first time in the arena?" Rue asks.

"Yes." Alex crosses her arms and stares at Katniss.

"Kat, is the one you have on the guy... is he the one that killed Prim, Ramona, Max, Tara and the other kids?"

Katniss nods.

"My best friend Gale."

~K&A~

At the capitol, Gale Hawthorne is watching Katniss, Rue and Alex play truth or dare in the arena.

"_You guys are chickens. But do you have a crush on someone?"_

_Katniss blushes._

"_I do and did. My crush is on my best guy friend but I'm angrier at him now. And my old one was on Peeta."_

"_Mellark? The one that died in our first time in the arena?" Rue asks._

"_Yes." Alex crosses her arms and stares at Katniss._

"_Kat, is the one you have on the guy... is he the one that killed Prim, Ramona, Max, Tara and the other kids?"_

_Katniss nods._

"_My best friend Gale."_

Gale's eyes widen hearing exactly what Katniss has just said.

_My long time crush likes me back!_ Gale thinks happily.

"_Why do you still like that fucking murderer?! He KILLED innocent children! Though it was on fucking Snow's order, he still KILLED!" Alex snaps._

"_Alex Russo! Language!" Katniss growls._

"_I don't fucking care that this moment. That fucking ass killed my little brother and sister, and my little cousin! He even killed your sister! I get it. You like, like Gale Hawthorne. But I hate him for killing innocent children on Snow's and Crumbs' order. He could have learned to follow his heart and not kill them. That way the blood isn't on his fucking hands." Alex states angrily._

"_Breathe and calm the hell down Alex." Rue orders Alex._

"_NO! You don't know what it is like to have your best friend; two younger siblings and your cousin get killed because of you. To top it off my parents died because of me." Alex climbs out of the tree and runs to the fallen tree. She jumps up on it and runs across not caring that she is leaving her best friends, weapons and bag._

Gale looks away from the screen knowing Katniss may not give him a chance to explain himself. The reason that is, is because Alex has good points and knowing Katniss she will take them into consideration.

_I just hope that when and if I get the chance to explain myself to Katniss that she will listen to it. _Gale thinks.

~A&K~

Alex runs deeper and deeper into the dark woods. Her eyes begin to blur and when her eyesight gets fuzzy, she runs into a tree and slips on the mud beneath it. Alex slides down the muddy hill and hits her head roughly against a stump.

Blood quickly spills from the deep cut on Alex's forehead as she blacks out. Alex lands with a thump on the ground of the bottom of the hill and her face slowly loses its colour.

~K&A~

The next morning, Katniss and Rue are packing up their camp. Katniss followed Alex until she lost her in the thick trees but remembers the way Alex ran.

They take off in a jog across the fallen tree and disappear into the trees the way Alex went.

After ten minutes of jogging and ducking or jumping over fallen trees, they arrive to the top of the hill. Katniss holds her right arm out skidding to a stop and holds Rue back.

Rue looks over Katniss' arm to see Alex at the bottom of the hill with wolves and bears surrounding her.

Katniss pulls out an arrow and aims it at the bear that is hovering over Alex's still and unmoving body. Katniss fires and quickly pulls out the next. The bear gets hit in the head and lands on the ground next to Alex will a thud. The wolves scatter as the four bears get killed.

"Let's go." Both girls slide down the hill and Rue quickly and silently stop the bleeding as Katniss collects her arrows and the leaves Rue will need.

~A&K~

Across the river, Stevie and Hugh see the fallen tree has collapsed and there is no way to get across the river to where Alex, Katniss and Rue are. Stevie groans and begins to pace.

"Since we can't get across how the hell can we help them!" Stevie picks up a rock and throws it across the river. But the unthinkable happens. The rock comes flying back and lands at Stevie's feet smoking and black, "What the heck?"

"There's a forcefield." Stevie and Hugh both jump and turn to see Justin and Juliet.

"How can we get over there to help them?" Hugh asks.

"We can't. It's up to them. All we can do is sit and wait." Justin answers, "And pray that they will make it out alive. I have a feeling this is a trap."

**Please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_Across the river, Stevie and Hugh see the fallen tree has collapsed and there is no way to get across the river to where Alex, Katniss and Rue are. Stevie groans and begins to pace._

"_Since we can't get across how the hell can we help them!" Stevie picks up a rock and throws it across the river. But the unthinkable happens. The rock comes flying back and lands at Stevie's feet smoking and black, "What the heck?"_

"_There's a forcefield." Stevie and Hugh both jump and turn to see Justin and Juliet._

"_How can we get over there to help them?" Hugh asks._

"_We can't. It's up to them. All we can do is sit and wait." Justin answers, "And pray that they will make it out alive. I have a feeling this is a trap."_

_Now:_

Alex opens her tired eyes and sees a fire on her right.

"I swear if this is a trap I will go ballistic." Alex hears Katniss' voice.

"I know. I would too." Alex hears Rue's soft voice.

"Is Ally going to be ok?"

"Yes she will be Kat. She should be waking up right about now, since it has been three days."

"Ok." Alex turns her head to see Katniss and Rue sitting on a log next to her. Alex groans feeling pain shoot through her body.

"Oh look who is awake." Alex looks at Rue to see her teasing smile, "How is your head?"

"Sore." Alex mutters as Rue and Katniss kneels down next to her after getting off the log, and helps her to sit up.

"Well you did lose a lot of blood and hit your head pretty hard."

"No duh." Alex answers sarcastically, "Why did you follow me? It's obvious that Snow, Crumbs and the wizard council want me dead. You guys could be out of this hell hole if you both let me die."

"Alex don't you get it? We are YOUR best friends and you are our sister. We have your back and if protect you and save you at whatever cost." Katniss asks, "We are all in this together."

Alex looks Katniss and Rue in the eye to see they are speaking the truth. They will always be there at whatever cost.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Katniss and Rue pulls Alex into a gentle hug and don't let her go.

~K&A~

Over the next few days nothing happened. All that happened was Alex, Katniss and Rue are on the move as Justin, Hugh, Juliet and Stevie hunted for food but all stayed together.

Alex leads Rue and Katniss to a spot that she knows all too well to see Crumbs and Snow fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Alex looks around to see cameras set up around them. She looks over her shoulder and signals for Rue and Katniss to come quietly, since they are a good fifty feet behind her.

As Alex turns around, she gets the air knocked out of her. She looks up to see Crumbs holding a knife to her throat and Snow has a grenade in his hand.

"KAT! RUE! DON'T MOVE!" Alex screams at Katniss and Rue. She looks to see that Katniss has her bow loaded and they stopped moving.

"What good little slaves you have Alex." Snow smirks.

"Shut the hell up Snow. All you are is a freaking murderer and don't know how to play a game of tie-tac-toe." Alex snaps, "Now why don't you just kill me? You had so many chances."

Alex secretly pulls out her dagger that she buried her first time in the arena and stabs Crumbs in the neck. She pulls it out as Crumbs falls to the ground dead. She gets up as Snow pulls the tab of the grenade and throws it at her. Alex dives behind the bushes next to her and rolls down the ditch as it goes off. She covers her head as the debris falls on top of her.

Before Alex to get up she feels a sharp object dig into her side, thankfully not near any organs that could kill her.

She lets out a scream and hears Katniss' and Rue's running feet.

"I'm going to kill you now. Does that sound good?" Alex hears Snow speak.

"Then do it." Alex answers as Snow pulls her head back by her hair. Alex clenches her jaw as Snow pulls out the object from her side. He holds it to her throat before dragging it along her neck, breaking the skin and leaving a long line of blood.

"Fine then." Alex could hear his smirk as he stabs her in the back. Alex hits the ground and hears a thud beside her. She turns her head to see Snow on the ground with an arrow between his eyes.

She hears two cannons go off and looks at the sky to see only Crumbs' and Snow's pictures.

"Thank gosh." Alex hears Rue whisper before they run down into the ditch to her.

"Ok Ally. We need to pull this out." Katniss informs her.

"Do it." Alex groans. Not even a second later, Katniss pulls out the knife and Rue quickly stops the bleeding.

_This is going to be a long night_. Alex thinks before fainting.

~A&K~

Alex opens her eyes to discover that she is in a hospital.

"Where am I?" Alex asks to no one.

"Capitol hospital." Alex looks to her left to see Justin.

"It's over?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Yes. And the council said they weren't surprised that we thought they would be working with Crumbs. After being loyal to him all these years it's understandable."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Just live our lives as normal as we can. It will be hard but we will be able to do it Ally."

"I know." Alex smiles, "When can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

Alex groans and before she could complain a nurse walks in and gives her sleeping pills.

_At least it's all over now_. Alex thinks before falling asleep.

All is well and The Hunger Games will never exist ever again.

**And that is the end of the story. What did you think? Please review and I will post my new HG/WOWP story in a few minutes. It is called "A Move Gone Bad". Go take a look!**


End file.
